


Danganronpa Type-0 (Indonesian ver.)

by ephaporia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Execution, Gen, Parody, Two Endings, Victim - Freeform, Violence, killing game
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephaporia/pseuds/ephaporia
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Class Zero terjebak dalam permainan pembunuhan di dalam Suzaku Perystilium, sekolah mereka sendiri, tanpa ada siapapun yang dapat menolong mereka? Akankah mereka tetap bertahan sampai berjumlah 14 orang secara utuh? Atau akankah akan ada korban pembunuhan hingga korban tereksekusi? Siapakah yang akan selamat dalam permainan keji itu?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Semoga kalian suka dengan crossover FInal Fantasy Type 0 dan Danganronpa ini.

Di suatu dunia yang bernama Orience, Hiduplah empat negara yang saling berdampingan dengan damai.

The Dominion of Rubrum, negara berlambang burung vermilion merah,

The Milites Empire, negara berlambang harimau putih,

The Kingdom Concordia, negara berlambang naga biru, dan

The Lorican Alliance, negara berlambang kura-kura hitam.

Tidak ada lagi kristal yang bertengger di masing-masing negara tersebut.

Tidak ada lagi perang antar negara.

Tidak ada lagi kekuatan khusus masing-masing negara tersebut untuk berperang.

Semuanya benar-benar terasa damai, sangat ideal sekali bagi pendamba kedamaian.

Harapan telah memenuhi keempat negara di Orience itu.

_epha_

Namun keesokan harinya...

Semuanya berubah drastis...berubah menjadi seperti semula...

Terjadi peperangan di mana-mana di Orience ini.

Kedamaian yang mereka nikmati saat itu, telah sirna dalam sekejap.

Harapan yang menaungi kehidupan Orience berubah menjadi keputusasaan, seperti sediakala,

Malah jauh lebih buruk dari keadaan sebelumnya.

Kali ini, bukan perang antar negara seperti Milites dan Rubrum yang berperang.

Melainkan masing-masing negara berperang melawan negaranya sendiri.

_epha_

Di Lorican, sesama penduduk Lorican saling bertarung satu sama lain, menghancurkan tempat mereka sendiri secara brutal, dan membunuh satu sama lain. Tak ada yang kalah maupun menang.

Di Concordia tak jauh beda dengan Lorican, malah lebih parah. Para tentara justru menyerang rakyatnya sendiri. Malah Ratu Andoria beserta kedua dayangnya, Celestia dan Yuuzuki, juga dibunuh secara brutal oleh tentara tentaranya sendiri, seakan mereka sudah melupakan ratunya sendiri. Setelah mereka puas bunuh membunuh, mereka akhirnya bunuh diri secara serentak.

Di Milites, Bisa dibilang lebih buruk daripada kedua negara tersebut. Semua pasukan Milites dari berbagai angkatan saling membunuh satu sama lain dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Pemimpin dari pasukan Milites, Marshal Cid Aulstyne, kewalahan menghentikan pertikaian para pasukannya sendiri, malah terbunuh di tangan orang kepercayaannya sendiri, Qator Bashtar, meskipun Cid sempat melukai Qator. Bukan wajah puas yang menghiasi wajah Qator, justru wajah frustasi dan kesedihan, serta keputusasaan yang menghinggapi wajahnya hingga ia berteriak histeris sambil menitikkan air matanya. Tak lama kemudian ia terbunuh juga oleh Kapten Faith, orang kepercayaannya Qator pula hingga Kapten Faith pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti atasannya, dan seterusnya seperti itu seperti rantai setan tak pernah putus.

Di Rubrum, keadaannya merupakan yang paling terparah dari negara-negara yang terparah akan tragedi pembunuhan massa itu. Keadaan pembunuhan satu sama lain di situ merupakan kombinasi dari ketiga negara tersebut. Para pasukan Rubrum menyerang rakyat sipil Rubrum dan membunuh mereka tanpa ampun hingga mereka melakukan bunuh diri. Mereka juga menghancurkan semua tempat-tempat penduduk tersebut tanpa alasan yang jelas. Rakyat sipil hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang sebentar lagi tinggal menunggu waktu. Di Suzaku Perystilium... lebih parah lagi. Para kadet Agito juga saling membunuh satu sama lain tanpa tahu alasannya. Mereka melihat dari teman menjadi musuh; dari kekasih menjadi musuh; bahkan dari saudara menjadi musuh. Tak ada yang luput dari aksi saling membunuh tersebut. Bahkan para penjaga Perystilium menghancurkan sistem keamanan Perystilium dan menebarkan teror bagi seisi Perytilium. Bahkan di Consortium delapan di mana para pejabat pun diam, mereka juga tak luput dari aksi saling membunuh hingga Khalia Chival, kepala sekolah Perystilium dan pemimpin Rubrum, tewas di tangan para pejabat tersebut akibat kewalahan menghindari menghindari pembunuhan tersebut. Para guru pun juga ikut membunuh sesama guru. Darah bercipratan dan berceceran di mana-mana. Namun mereka tetap tak berhenti membunuh seperti kerasukan setan.

Teror-teror pembunuhan terjadi di Orience. Darah, ketakutan, horor, kesengsaraan, kematian, mewarnai keempat negara tersebut. Namun yang paling mewarnai seisi Orience ini adalah keputusasaan. Ya, keputusasaanlah yang telah menggerogoti jiwa manusia untuk membunuh sesamanya hanya untuk mencari kepuasan akan keputusasaan mereka. Wajah mereka bagaikan zombie pemakan manusia. Kejadian tersebut tercatat sebagai Tragedi Orience.

Di tengah-tengah perbatasan keempat negara tersebut, bertengger kristal yang mengeluarkan cahaya ungu kemerahan. Kristal itulah yang menyebabkan terjadinya Tragedi Orience. Dan di depan kristal itu, berdirilah sang mastermind yang memandang keadaan keempat negara yang berada dalam kekacauan tanpa henti dari jarak jauh. Sejenak ia menyungging senyuman penuh kemenangan atas chaos yang telah ia “buat” itu.

“Akhirnya... aku bisa memusnahkan umat manusia di Orience ini. Tuanku... sebentar lagi impianmu akan segera terwujud.” Gumam seseorang itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

 

“Selamat siang para kadet!” seru seorang pria dengan masker berwarna hitam logam tersebut.

“Selamat siang, taichou!” seru anak-anak seisi ruang Class Zero yang jumlahnya bisa dihitung dengan jari itu.

“Hari ini kita kedatangan dua anak baru di kelas ini. Sebenarnya mereka masih terdaftar sebagai siswa Suzaku Peristylium, tapi mereka masing-masing berasal dari kelas yang berbeda. Kuharap kalian mau menerima mereka dengan baik.”

“Baik, taichou.”

“Kadet Machina dan Kadet Rem, silahkan masuk dan memperkenalkan diri.”

Kemudian masuklah kedua orang tersebut, sudah memakai jubah merah pertanda telah menjadi bagian dari Class Zero.

Yang satu laki-laki, memakai jubah berkerah yang lebih panjang dan hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya terutama pada bagian bahu, sekilas seperti jubah vampir,

Yang lainnya perempuan, memakai jubah yang standar seperti Class Zero lainnya, hanya sepanjang pahanya, namun penampilannya jauh lebih feminin karena pada bagian lengan baju terdapat kain putih yang berjumbai di dalamnya, bahkan pada bagian bawah roknya juga terdapat kain hitam berjumbai seperti renda yang semakin mempermanis penampilannya secara keseluruhan.

“Namaku Machina Kunagiri. Saya berasal dari Class Second. Salam kenal semuanya.”

“Namaku Rem Tokimiya. Saya berasal dari Class Seventh. Senang bisa berjumpa dengan kalian.”

“Senang bisa mengenal kalian. Class Zero terbuka bagi kalian.” sahut Queen.

“Terima kasih. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kami bisa menjadi bagian dari Class Zero bersama kalian. Suatu kehormatan bagi kami.” Kata Machina sopan.

“Terima kasih kasih semuanya. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kami bisa berada di kelas legendaris Rubrum ini. Kami benar-benar sangat terhormat sekali.” Ujar Rem senang.

“Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kalian berdua, Machina dan Rem sebagai murid Class Zero, akan mengikuti semua kegiatan Class Zero yang sudah terjadwal ini. Kuharap kristal memberkati kalian.” kata Kurasame.

_epha_

 

Machina dan Rem mengungkapkan kekaguman mereka akan Class Zero. Mereka tak menyangka mereka akhirnya bisa menjadi bagian dari Class Zero, kelas legendaris Suzaku Peristylium di mana mereka bukan hanya bertarung memakai senjata saja, tetapi juga bertarung dengan menggunakan sihir. Sesuatu yang jarang mereka temui selama mereka masih di kelas regular mereka terdahulu. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka dipindah ke Class Zero, tapi jika melihat prestasi Class Zero yang sangat luar biasa itu, maka pasti pihak sekolah telah melihat kemampuan mereka lebih baik sehingga mereka dipindahkan ke Class Zero.

Mereka kemudian berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa dari murid Class Zero. Class Zero menerima dan memperlakukan mereka dengan ramah, seakan-akan mereka sudah menjadi bagian dari Class Zero sejak lama.

_epha_

Di Chrystarium...

 

Ace mengunjungi Chrystarium sebagai tempatnya mengisi waktu luang ketimbang bersama teman-temannya, terutama yang pria, yang sedang mengajaknya makan di kantin atau main kartu. Ia melihat Machina sedang berdiri di depan rak buku, sepertinya ia sedang ingin mencari buku untuk dibaca. Ace kemudian menghampirinya.

"Machina, sedang mencari sesuatu?" tanya Ace.

"Oh, yeah...begitulah."

Ace kemudian membaca keterangan yang tertera di depan rak buku yang kini sedang diamati oleh Machina.

"Laporan Capital Liberation Campaign? Apa yang sedang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya Ace penasaran sekaligus menyelidik.

"Ah, yah, kau tahu...hanya beberapa hal."

"Aku mengerti."

"jadi, uh... aku pikir bahkan Class Zero tidak punya akses untuk laporan misi rahasia, huh?" tanya Machina balik menyelidik.

"Hanya para kepala divisi saja yang punya wewenang untuk membaca laporan-laporan misi yang terkelompok itu." jelas Ace.

Seketika hening pun menyelimuti keduanya. Entah perasaan apa ini, tetapi Ace merasa seperti ia pernah dekat dengan Machina sebelumnya. Bahkan sangat dekat. Tapi, sejak kapan ia mengenalnya? Ia belum pernah bertemu Machina selama ini.

"Emm...ngomong-ngomong...apa yang membuatmu ingin mengetahuinya?" tanya Ace sedikit berhati-hati.

"Err...aku hanya sedikit penasaran, ya, kau tahu. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa saja yang ikut terlibat dalam misi rahasia itu. Tapi itu tidak terlalu penting sih. Hanya penasaran saja." jawab Machina lebih berhati-hati namun sedikit gelagapan, sedikit bohong karena sesungguhnya ia ingin mencari tahu penyebab kematian kakaknya. Tapi ia tak mungkin menceritakannya pada orang lain yang baru ia kenal meskipun ia sekarang sekelas dengannya.

Seketika Machina sedikit tersentak saat selesai berbicara. Rasa-rasanya ia pernah mengenal Ace sebelumnya, bahkan merasa pernah dekat sekali dengannya. Tapi ia tak tahu kapan ia mengenal Ace? Padahal ia baru bertemu dengan Ace beserta Seven dan Jack saat mereka menyelamatkannya dan Rem dari serangan Milites yang dipimpin oleh wanita bertopeng bernama Qunmi True itu.

"Oh, hai semuanya! Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" interupsi Deuce tiba-tiba seketika memecah keheningan dua pemuda beda ukuran tubuh dan warna rambut itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, hanya obrolan biasa saja. Ya udah kalau begitu aku- ugh!" saat Machina akan berlalu, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing entah kenapa.

"Machina, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ace reflek kuatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya sedikit migrain. Tidak apa teman-teman, jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik sa- Akh! Kepalaku sakit sekali!" keluh Machina sekali meskipun ia berusaha berbohong tentang keadaannya.

"Machina! Jangan membohongi keadaanmu seperti itu. Wajahmu sudah pucat begitu."

"Machina-san, biar kami bawa kau ke klinik kesehatan untuk diperiksa."

"Tidak usah, aku tidak...AKH!" kepala Machina mengalami sakit yang sangat hebat hingga hampir terjatuh dan menabrak rak buku tersebut.

"MACHINA!" Ace berusaha menahan tubuh Machina agar tidak sampai terjatuh di lantai.

"Machina-san. Apa perlu kupanggil Rem-san untuk membawamu juga?" tanya Deuce.

"Aku...aku...tidak bisa melihat... Di mana kalian?" kata Machina lemas. Penglihatannya kabur.

"Machina! Segitu parahkah sakitmu sampai kau jadi begini?" tanya Ace benar-benar tidak tahan melihat kondisi Machina yang justru makin memburuk akibat sakit kepalanya yang muncul tiba-tiba. Ace berusaha menggenggam tangan Machina untuk meyakinkan Machina bahwa ia dan Deuce masih di situ.

"Aku...aku..." belum selesai berbicara Machina pingsan seketika.

"Oh tidak. Machina-san benar-benar tak sadarkan diri sekarang. Kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Deuce panik.

"Kita bawa saja dia dulu ke klinik. Setelah itu baru kita beritahu Rem tentang kondisi Machina." tukas Ace. Namun Deuce sama sekali tidak menyahut.

"Deuce! Apa kau mendengarku? Deuce!"

"Kepalaku pusing..."

"Apa?!" seketika Ace langsung menoleh ke arah Deuce yang sedang memegang kepalanya.

"Deuce? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apakah penyakit pusing Machina menularimu?" tanya Ace mulai panik kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ace-san... Tapi, ugh...kepalaku benar-benar pusing sekali." seketika Deuce pingsan dan terjatuh di lantai.

"DEUCE!" Oh tidak! Kali ini Ace benar-benar sendirian bersama dua orang pingsan di depannya. Anehnya, banyak orang di Chrystarium tapi tak ada satupun yang memperhatikan insiden mereka. Apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan? Dramakah kami? Pikirnya.

"Siapapun bisa tolong aku bantu bawa kedua temanku ke klinik? Aku tidak bisa membawa keduanya sendiri." tetap saja tak ada yang menggubrisnya. Apalagi ada dua orang lain sedang melewati mereka tanpa menoleh sedikitpun seakan mereka ini adalah hantu yang tak terlihat.

"Hei, apa kalian benar-benar sudah tu- ugh!" tiba-tiba kepalanya mengalami sakit yang luar biasa.

Tunggu! Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah mulai ketularan Deuce dan Machina yang mengalami pusing mendadak hingga pingsan? Apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya dan mereka? Pikirnya.

Ace mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya. Anehnya tidak ada satupun yang datang hanya untuk menghampiri mereka.

Matanya sekarang mulai kabur akibat kepalanya yang semakin pusing.

Seketika dirinya mulai ambruk menyusuli kedua temannya dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

_epha_

Gelap yang menyelimuti penglihatannya perlahan mulai memudar seiring ia membuka matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa pening, namun sudah mulai berkurang dari sebelumnya.

Namun sekarang gambaran dalam penglihatannya mulai berubah latar. Bukan di chrystarium lagi, tetapi di kelas.

Tunggu! Sejak kapan ia sudah berada di kelas? Siapa yang memindahkan mereka?

Ia teringat akan Machina dan Deuce yang pingsan. Seketika ia mencari mereka dan mendapati Machina berada di samping kanannya dalam keadaan tertidur di kursi dan kepalanya tersandar di kursi. Jarak mereka hanya sejauh satu kursi tetapi mereka satu bangku meja.

Menyusul Ace, Machina juga terbangun dari 'tidurnya' dalam keadaan pening.

"Machina? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?!" tanya Ace hati-hati.

"Ugh, entahlah. Kepalaku masih pening. Tunggu! Kenapa...kenapa kita ada di kelas? Kupikir aku dibawa ke klinik." tanya Machina mendadak bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah ada di kelas ini."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu kalau kau memindahkanku ke kelas ini? Bukankah kau dan Deuce ada bersamaku saat itu?"

"Deuce dan aku juga mengalami pusing dan pingsan sama seperti yang kau rasakan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Sepertinya kami tertular dirimu. Tapi nggak tahu bagaimana cara penularannya, ceritanya terlalu panjang."

"Aneh, kok bisa ya? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak memakan sesuatu atau melakukan hal yang terlalu berat. Dan tiba-tiba kepalaku mendadak sakit sekali dan kau bilang sakitku menulari kalian, padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengalami gejala demam. Oh iya, di mana Deuce?" seketika ia mendengar suara erangan perempuan di samping kanannya dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Rem? Kau di sini?" tanya Machina bingung.

"Apa? Machina? Kok aku ada di sini? Tadi setahuku aku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Seven dan Cater di balkon. Dan tiba-tiba kepalaku mendadak pusing dan setelah itu aku sudah tidak ingat lagi apa yang sedang terjadi dan tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di sini. Ah, kepalaku masih terasa pusing..."

"Ka-kau juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku? Tadi aku juga begitu. Malah seingatku aku sedang ada di chrystarium bersama Ace dan Deuce saat itu."

"Deuce? Dia ada di sini." Tunjuk Rem ke samping kanannya. Deuce dan Cater kini sedang mengerang dalam 'tidur' mereka.

"Deuce?!" seru Ace.

"Ace-san? Tunggu. Aku di mana ini? Kok bisa kita ada di sini?"

"Ugh... Hah, Deuce?! Kok kamu ada di sini? Kok sekarang aku sudah ada di kelas? Seven di mana?"

Ace mulai memperhatikan semua anak Class Zero, sekali lagi semua anak, juga dalam keadaan yang sama seperti dirinya dan beberapa sebelumnya. Satu per satu, mereka mulai terbangun dari 'tidur' mereka dan mendapati diri mereka sudah berada di tempat lain dengan sendirinya. Masing-masing mereka menunjukkan kebingungan mereka sendiri.

"Lho, kok kita ada di sini? Bukannya kita sedang membicarakan tentang COMM yah?" tanya Cinque.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Apa jangan-jangan ada masalah terhadap sistem COMM nya?"

"Eight! Bagaimana bisa aku ada di sini saat kepalaku mengalami pusing? Apa jangan-jangan kau sengaja memberikanku sesuatu di dalam makanannya yah? Ngaku! Kau pasti ingin mencoba berbuat sesuatu padaku ya?" seru Nine berteriak di seberang.

"Enak saja kau menuduhku kayak aku orang jahat aja. Aku juga berpikir kau yang mencoba meracuniku sebelum akhirnya kita pusing bersamaan. Dan sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kita kembali ke kelas?" seru Eight tidak kalah kerasnya dari seberang.

"Aduh, kepalaku pusing sekali... Eh! Kok kita ada di kelas sih? Bukannya di taman pas main kartu ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Jack. Aku saat itu juga pusing saat asyik membaca. Ugh! Apakah ini mimpi?"

"Argh! Kepalaku benar-benar pusing tadi..." keluh Sice.

"Rasanya memang benar-benar terasa seperti mimpi, tapi terasa nyata." komentar King dalam posisi melipat tangannya.

DEG! Terasa seperti mimpi? Tapi terasa seperti nyata?

"Apa jangan-jangan kita memang sedang bermimpi ya secara berjamaah?" tanya Jack.

"Sangat tidak masuk akal jika kita ini sedang bermimpi sedangkan aku dan Cinque berada di tempat yang sama, begitu juga dengan kalian di tempat masing-masing."

Jika memang demikian, berarti seharusnya perkenalan Machina dan Rem sebagai anak baru Class Zero juga merupakan mimpi dan seharusnya mereka juga tidak ada di dalam Class Zero mengingat kejadian saat perkenalan anak baru hingga pertemuan Machina di Chrystarium hanya dalam waktu satu hari, mungkin dalam rentang waktu beberapa jam saja.

Jika memang benar begitu, berarti...

"Seseorang pasti telah membius kita semua Class Zero."

HEEEE???!!! Seketika keheningan mulai terpecah.

"Bagaimana caranya kita dibius jika kita saat itu masing-masing kita berada di tempat terpisah dan saat itu kita tidak sedang memakan apapun, Machina?" tanya Trey

"Mungkin cuma aku dan Nine saja yang sedang makan siang dan kami mencurigai kalau bisa jadi tukang masak kantin itu yang memasukkan sesuatu dalam makanan kami." sela Eight.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya menduga-duga saja. Lagipula, mengingat negara kita ini berkemampuan utama sihir, tidak mustahil  bagi seseorang menggunakannya untuk ilmu hitam dan mencelakai kita. Tapi aku tidak bisa menuduh siapa yang melakukan ini semua kalau tidak ada bukti." jelas Machina.

"Bisa jadi apa yang dikatakan Machina memang benar. Sakit kepala kita ini benar-benar sangat tidak wajar seakan-akan ada seseorang yang mengendalikan itu semua. Tapi yang paling mengherankan adalah tidak ada satupun orang-orang yang datang menolong atau hanya sekedar menghampiri kita sama sekali." kata Ace

"Kau benar, Ace. Tadi aku juga begitu. Saat aku kelabakan menangani Rem dan Cater yang pingsan bersamaan, tidak ada satupun yang datang menolong kami seakan-akan kami ini seperti hantu. Mereka benar-benar cuek" cerita Seven.

"Apalagi saat melihat wajah datar mereka itu lho, nyebelin banget melihatnya. Kayak robot jadinya." komentar Sice dengan nada kesal.

"Aku dan Ace-san tadi juga mengalami begitu. Tadi kami sempat memanggil orang-orang di Chrystarium untuk membantu membawa Machina-san ke klinik, tapi tidak ada yang menggubris kami." cerita Deuce.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Machina?" tanya Rem kuatir sembari memegang tangan Machina.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Toh buktinya nggak cuma aku saja yang mengalami pusing. Kau pun juga bahkan yang lainnya." ujar Machina menenangkan Rem yang sepertinya juga mempunyai kecenderungan untuk mengkhawatirkannya selain dirinya terhadap Rem.

"Aneh ya kalau begitu. Apa jangan-jangan beberapa dari mereka adalah dalang di balik semua ini yah? Mengingat beberapa dari orang-orang Peristylium tidak menyukai kita." sangka Eight.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu, Eight. Belum tentu juga mereka seperti itu. Toh, masih banyak yang baik sama kita dan menerima kita." kata Seven.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal orang-orang lain, anak Class First bernama Aki Minahara itu, dia sangat ramah pada kita dan dia juga menjadi guide tour Peristylium bagi kita." kata Queen.

"Iya, benar. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Seven.

"Nah, pas terakhir kami bertemu dengannya, saat kami menyapanya tiba-tiba dia mengacuhkan kami seperti dia tidak mengenal kami." tambah Cinque.

"Benarkah seperti itu?" tanya Deuce tak percaya atas cerita Cinque.

"Hm...memang sulit dipercaya, tapi kenyataannya begitu. Mereka seakan-akan tidak seperti para siswa yang kita ketahui dan kita kenal selama ini. Perilaku mereka lebih terlihat seperti...err...seperti..." kata-kata Queen terjeda untuk mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan situasi tersebut.

"Robot. Mereka terlihat seperti robot yang dikendalikan seseorang." lanjut Trey.

"Atau mereka lebih terlihat seperti zombie...hiiii...aku takut..." kata Cinque bergidik ngeri.

"Kata 'zombie' untuk mereka terlalu berlebihan, Cinque. Mereka tidak sampai memakan kita seperti zombie tanpa otak." protes Sice.

"Mungkin ini semua adalah ilusi." tukas Ace.

"Ilusi?" tanya semua anak Class Zero serempak mendengar pernyataan Ace.

"Maksudmu? Kejadian saat sebelum kita pingsan dan kita tersebar di mana-mana itu kau pikir itu hanya ilusi?" tanya Nine yang benar-benar tak percaya pada pernyataan Ace.

"Hm. Benar. Maksudku bukan kitanya yang adalah ilusi. Orang-orang lain selain kita yang menurutku adalah ilusi." jelas Ace

"Kalian sudah lihat sendiri bukan bagaimana perilaku mereka yang terlihat seperti bukan diri mereka sendiri, seakan-akan mereka seperti gentayangan."

"Maksudmu kita ini memang benar-benar masih ada sedangkan mereka itu tidak nyata, begitu?" tanya Seven.

"Berarti mereka itu hantu dong?" celetuk Jack

"Hiii....Cinque takut hantu..."

"Bukan. Bukan hantu. Mereka itu tetap nyata. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka sebenarnya 'tidak nyata'. Aku bingung menjelaskan ini. Terlalu rumit."

"Aku juga semakin tidak mengerti maksudm-" perkataan Nine dipotong oleh Machina.

"Sst! Diam, Nine! Tidak apa-apa, Ace. Tidak usah berpikir terlalu rumit begitu. Kalau menurutku, ada seseorang di luar sana yang mencoba memanipulasi pikiran kita. Atau lebih tepatnya, alam bawah sadar kita." tukas Machina.

"Alam bawah sadar?"

"Hm. Karena aku merasa aku pernah mengalami kejadian sebelumnya saat kedatangan Milites di Peristylium hingga aku dan Rem menjadi bagian dari Class Zero dan yang terakhir pertemuanku dengan Ace dan Deuce di Chrystarium di waktu yang lain." sejenak Machina menarik nafas mencari oksigen agar mampu berbicara lagi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat tentang masa laluku sebelum aku menjadi kadet Agito. Tapi anehnya, aku mengingat kematian kakakku padahal tak ada yang mengingatkanku sama sekali tentang itu, apalagi aku juga tidak tahu nama kakakku dan penyebab kematiannya, mengingat kristal membuat kita lupa pada orang-orang mati.

"Itulah kenapa aku ingin membaca Laporan Capital Liberation Campaign itu untuk mencari tahu berita tentang kematian kakakku jika memang benar dia gugur di medan perang. Maaf Ace kalau aku akhirnya baru jujur padamu sekarang ini. Karena aku tak mungkin cerita padamu tentang keluargaku di saat aku masih anak baru dan kita baru saja berkenalan. Aneh saja kalau aku cerita panjang lebar tentang itu."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku mengerti kok sekarang."

"Tapi bagiku, yang paling aneh yang pernah kurasakan sampai sekarang ini adalah..." jeda Machina kemudian ia menghela nafas setelah ia bicara terlalu panjang.

"Aku merasa kalau... Aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya. Maksudku sebelum kau menyelamatkanku itu, aku pernah mengenalmu sejak lama. Tapi tidak tahu di mana dan kapan."

"Tentu saja kau sudah mengenalnya, karena dia kan bagian dari Class Zero yang telah melegenda, bukan? Makanya harusnya kau sudah tahu banyak tentang kam-" celetuk Nine dan giliran Sice yang memotongnya.

"Diamlah, Nine! Daritadi kau banyak sok tahunya. Berisik, tahu! Dengarkan saja ceritanya." omel Sice.

"Lebih dari mengenalnya. Aku bahkan merasa kalau aku sudah berteman lama dengan Ace."

"Kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan?" tanya Ace

"Kau...kau juga merasa kau pernah mengenalku?"

"Iya. ? Aku juga merasa kalau aku pernah dekat denganmu, serasa kita ini sahabat lama."

"Benarkah? Sudah kuduga memang ada yang nggak beres dengan alam bawah sadar kita."

"Selain itu, aku merasa bahwa kita ini dekat karena kita punya kesamaan. Bukankah kau dan aku sama-sama suka chocobo?" tanya Ace spontan yang membuat Machina kaget.

"Apa? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku suka chocobo? Padahal aku sama sekali belum pernah cerita padamu kalau aku suka chocobo." tanya Machina tak percaya.

"Ah. Benar juga ya. Aku juga tidak tahu. Hal itu tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalaku mengenai dirimu. Mungkin jangan-jangan kita sebelumnya pernah berteman?"

"Kalau menurutku, mungkin kalian berdua ini sebelumnya merupakan teman masa kecil yang sudah lama berpisah hingga kalian sudah lupa tentang itu. Itu wajar saja sih kalau sudah begitu." kata Seven.

"Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah bertemu dan berteman dengan siapapun selain kalian bersebelas. Bukankan Ibu membatasi pergaulan kita dengan orang lain dan menasihati kita untuk tidak berteman dengan orang asing saat kita masih kecil?" kata Ace.

"Apalagi aku. Memang benar aku tidak mengingat masa laluku. Tapi seingatku, hanya Rem satu-satunya teman masa kecilku yang aku punya di sini. Setahuku aku tidak pernah bertemu Ace saat masih kecil."

"Mungkin kalian berdua tidak saling perhatian kalau kalian sebenarnya sering bertemu, hanya tidak berkenalan saja tapi tidak sadar kalau kalian saling bertem-." ujar Seven yang terpotong oleh Machina.

"Tapi bukan hanya Ace saja kok yang aku rasa kenal. Kalian semua aku juga merasa kenal. Seakan aku dan kalian semuanya teman lama. Dan aku merasa aku pernah menjadi bagian dari Class Zero sebelumnya."

"Aku jadi semakin tidak mengerti denganmu, kora~!"

"Aku juga seperti itu."

"Heh?! Rem juga?"

"Iya. Aku juga merasakan apa yang Machina rasakan. Saat aku sedang berbincang dengan Seven dan Cater, rasanya aku benar-benar telah mengenal mereka lama sekali. Padahal aku baru saja berkenalan dengan mereka." kata Rem meyakinkan.

"Aku sih juga merasa begitu. Bahkan bukan hanya ini saja aku merasa pernah mengalaminya, tapi beberapa kejadian saat kebersamaan kita, aku merasa pernah ingat itu semua." tambah Cater.

"Mungkinkah ini de javu?" kata Queen.

"De javu?" ulang Deuce mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Benar. De javu adalah suatu hal di mana kita pernah merasakan peristiwa baru yang kira alami sebelu-"

"Trey-san, aku tidak tanya tentang arti dari de javu. Aku hanya tanya tentang kebenaran ini semua." tegur Deuce.

"Kita ini lagi bicara serius kau malah mengoceh tidak jelas." omel Eight.

"Maaf. Kebiasaan..." ujar Trey malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Berarti jika ini memang de javu, berarti kita pernah menjalani kehidupan sebelum ini, mungkin semacam...reinkarnasikah?" tebak Deuce. Hanya kesunyian sebagai jawabannya karena tidak ada yang tahu tentang itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal de javu, aku merasa pernah memberikan sesuatu pada taichou. Padahal taichou baru satu hari sebagai guru di kelas kita dan aku sama sekali belum bertemu dengannya secara pribadi." cerita Sice.

"Kalau aku sih, aku merasa pernah menyukai salah satu guru di sini, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa orang yang kusukai saat itu, dan juga, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan guru itu untuk sekarang. Benar-benar aneh, kan?" cerita Nine.

"Kalau aku... Aku merasakan de javu bahwa aku adalah seorang anak band di sekolah ini." tukas Jack sambil berdiri dan mengacungkan tangannya dan menutup tangannya perlahan-lahan.

Semuanya diam memandangnya. Masih saja Jack berkelakuan konyol di saat seperti ini.

"Jack, apa kau sehat?" tanya Seven.

"Hah? Sehat? Tentu saja aku sehat. Aku memang serius kalau aku sebelumnya merasa pernah menjadi anak band padahal aku sama sekali belum pernah tahu seperti apa band itu." bela Jack.

"Jack! Yang kau pikirkan itu tidak terdengar seperti de javu. Tapi angan-angan belakamu yang kebetulan masuk dalam mimpimu." tukas Eight.

"Aku serius, kawan-kawan. Aku tidak pernah berangan-angan menjadi anak band. Tapi itulah yang kuingat saat itu. Saat itu aku ikut band bersama Trey dan King."

"Heh? Kenapa bawa-bawa namaku?" tanya Trey heran ketika namanya disebut.

"Mana aku tahu? Memang itu yang aku ingat. Kira-kira menurutmu gimana tentang ini, King? Apa kau juga mengalami de javu seperti aku?" tanya Jack pada King yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

King hanya diam tanpa menggubris perkataan Jack.

"King! Kau dengar aku tidak?" tanya Jack dengan nada kesal karena King mengabaikannya.

"Jendela dan pintunya ditutup." tukas King singkat. Sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaannya Jack.

"Hah? Maksudnya? Kau mengalami de javu jendela dan pintunya ditutup gitu?" tanya Nine.

"jendela dan pintu mana maksudmu? Kok nggak nyambung sama pertanyaanku?"

"Bukan. Lihat itu." kata King sambil menunjuk jendela kelas mereka yang ditutup dengan...portal besi.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?" Ace yang seharusnya duduk dekat jendela benar-benar tak menyadari bahwa jendelanya benar-benar ditutup. Beberapa anak lainnya yang seharusnya duduk menghadap jendela juga tidak menyadari kalau jendelanya ditutup deny gan portal besi saking asyiknya mereka membicarakan tentang kejadian mereka sebelum pingsan.

"Pantas saja ruangannya gelap. Baru saja aku ingin tanya. Ternyata jendelanya ditutup toh." ujar Jack.

"Pintunya juga diborgol." seru Cinque.

Seketika mereyka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang Cinque.

Nine kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya lalu mencoba mendobrak pintu  yang dirantai gagangnya.

"Sial! Pintu sebagai akses menuju ke taman belakang kita juga dikunci."

"Ini seakan-akan akses ke luar tempat ini ditutup. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Trey.

"Tapi pintu utama kelas kita tidak diborgol. Tapi tetap saja terkunci dari dalam."

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini? Hah?!" seru Nine mengamuk.

"Sepertinya orang yang telah membius kitalah yang melakukan semua ini. Seseorang di luar sana telah memerangkap kita di sini." kata Machina.

"Berarti kita terpenjara di kelas kita sendiri?" tanya Deuce panik.

"Ah, tidak! Aku tidak mau terkurung di sini selamanya. Seseorang di sana cepat keluarkan kami!" seru Cater meronta.

"Tapi jendela dan pintu taman itu dikunci dari dalam." kata Rem.

"Tapi pintu utamanya juga dikunci. Mungkin dikunci dari luar seperti itu." kata Seven.

"Apa jangan-jangan ini ulahnya si masker taichou sialan itu?" tuduh Nine.

"Kok bisa taichou?" tanya Deuce penasaran dengan tuduhan Nine.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah saat kita masuk ke kelas untuk pertama kalinya dia menyerangku, Cater, dan Ace ya?"

"Itu sih karena kita yang menyerangnya duluan, makanya dia reflek menyerang balik kita." ujar Cater.

"Tapi memang bisa jadi taichou lah pelakunya." ucap Queen.

"Kita baru saja mengenalnya, dan sikapnya begitu dingin pada awalnya. Mungkinkah dia berusaha mengurung kita seperti ini untuk tujuan tertentu?"

"Tapi bukankah taichou bilang dia diperintahkan oleh ibu untuk mengajari kita? Apakah itu juga perintah dari ibu?" tanya Eight bingung.

"Bisa saja itu hanya bohong. Dia jelas-jelas seorang penipu. Apa kalian sama sekali tidak mencurigainya, hah?!" tanya Nine.

"Entahlah...tapi semuanya terlihat meyakinkan. Tapi setahuku taichou sangat baik hati walaupun di luarnya dia tampak dingin." kata Rem.

"Tapi dilihat dari jendela yang tertutup portal besi, rasanya tidak akan mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang saja, tapi juga beberapa orang untuk membawa portal-portal besi berat itu untuk menutup semua jendela di kelas ini." kata Machina.

"Kalau begitu, siapa saja orang-orang yang berbuat seperti ini pada kita?" tanya Ace masih mencari jawaban atas semua kejadian ini. Mulai dari sakit kepala dan pingsan berjamaah, de javu tentang kehidupan yang belum pernah ia alami saat ini hingga terkunci dari kelas mereka sendiri.

"Popopopopo..."

"Hah?! Suara apa itu? Siapa yang tertawa kayak gitu? Mengerikan sekali.” Kata Nine hampir bergidik ngeri.

Suara tawa khas tersebut semakin keras, membuat seisi ruanga merinding. Pasalnya, suara tawa tersebut tidak diketahui asalnya sedangkan tidak mungkin salah satu Class Zero tertawa seperti itu. Suara tersebut terdengar melengking seperti suara anak kecil namun mengerikan di saat bersamaan, seakan mencoba mengintimidasi Class Zero.

"WOI! SIAPAPUN JAWAB KAMI! SIAPA KAU?! DAN NGGAK USAH TERTAWA ANEH SEPERTI ITU! DASAR SIALAN KAU!" umpat Nine kesal sambil memutarkan badannya untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Sisanya hanya bisa terdiam mendengar suara yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

Tiba-tiba di belakang meja commander Kurasame mengepullah asap tebal yang mulai menyebar ke hampir seluruh ruang, mengakibatkan beberapa anak batuk karena tak sengaja menghirup asap tersebut.

Tiba-tiba....

POP....DUK!

Muncullah moogle setelah meloncat dari bawah meja Kurasame dan mendarat di atas meja tersebut. Namun moogle tersebut duduk menyamping, hanya memperlihatkan badan dan wajah sebelah kanannya saja.

"Mo-moglin? Kaukah yang tertawa tadi? Tawamu sungguh aneh tadi." tanya Cinque mencoba memastikan. Semua juga ikut memperhatikan. Semua menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Moglin?" tanya Moglin balik.

"Aku bukan Moglin." semua mengernyitkan dahi mereka, bingung dengan jawaban Moglin yang seakan-akan ia tidak mengakui dirinya sendiri, padahal ia benar-benar Moglin.

"Aku adalah... **MONOGLIN**!!!"

Sontak, semua anak Class Zero sangat kaget dengan seruan dari Moglin, bukan, maksudku **Monoglin**.

Yang membuat mereka lebih kaget lagi adalah tubuh dan wajah sebelah kirinya berwarna hitam, mata kiri merah berbentuk seperti halilintar horizontal dan juga mulut menyeringai lebar yang sangat mengerikan di bawah hidung besarnya padahal sebelah kanan kepalanya tidak terdapat mulut. Seakan-akan tubuh makhluk itu terlihat seperti tempelan saja.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiuh, akhirnya update juga.
> 
> Sekarang ini sih masih sibuk ngerjain skripsi sih. Dan juga aku belum bisa update fanfiction lainnya. itu baru aja udah aku selesain chapter ini tapi belum kuterjemahin ke bahasa inggris untuk versi Inggrisnya. So, happy reading


	3. Chapter 2

“KUPO!!!”

Semua orang kaget dengan wujud aneh dari makhluk tersebut. Sontak mereka mulai bertanya-tanya.

“Mo-monoglin?” Queen.

“Mustahil. Bagaimana bisa kau jadi begini?” Cater.

“WOY! MAKHLUK JELEK! KATAKAN PADA KAMI! PASTI KAU BIANG KEROK DARI SEMUA KEJADIAN INI, HAH?!” teriak Nine kesal.

“MONOGLIN! NAMAKU MONOGLIN, KUPO! BUKAN MAKHLUK JELEK, KUPO! APA KAU BODOH, KUPO?!” ralat Monoglin balik kesal.

“Moglin-san. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?” tanya Deuce.

“MONOGLIN! SEKALI LAGI NAMAKU MONOGLIN, KUPO! APA KALIAN BENAR-BENAR SUDAH TULI TELINGA KALIAN, KUPO?!” Ulang Monoglin dengan lantang.

“Kalau begitu di mana Moogle kami sekarang?” tanya Ace.

“Hah?! Aku ini moogle kalian kupo, tapi moogle yang kalian sebut dengan Moglin sekarang sudah punya versi yang lebih baru menjadi Monoglin, kupo. Monoglin jauh lebih kuat dan lebih disegani daripada Moglin yang hanya bisa kalian jadikan sebagai mainan boneka saja, kupo. Dan Monoglin yang sekarang sudah tak tertandingi, kupo.” Ujar Monoglin dengan suara sinis.

“Jangan bicara omong kosong! Bicaralah yang jelas! Jangan mempermainkan kami! Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau mengurung kami di sini?” tanya Eight.

“Ah... Aku baru saja ingin membicarakan masalah ini, kupo. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan diriku dan posisiku sekarang di tempat ini, kupo.” Sesaat kemudian dia terbang menggunakan sayap berbentuk kelelawarnya.

“Namaku adalah Monoglin, versi terbaru dari Moglin, kupo. Dan aku adalah kepala sekolah baru Suzaku Peristylium ini, kupo.” tukas Monoglin, sontak membuat seisi kelas tak percaya dengan pernyataannya.

“BOHONG! Apa kau mencoba menipu kami? Kepala sekolah kami jelas-jelas adalah Khalia Chival VI. Sedangkan kau hanya makhluk aneh berbentuk seperti boneka saja. Mana bisa jadi kepala sekolah?” tukas Sice.

“Benar. Lagipula saat ini tidak ada penggantian kepala sekolah tahun ini. Bagaimana bisa kau jadi kepala sekolah?” tambah Seven.

“Hah! Apa kalian benar-benar meragukanku, kupo? Tentu saja aku bisa menjadi kepala sekolah menggantikan pak tua itu, kupo. Berkat kekuatanku yang makin bertambah ini, aku bisa menjadi orang besar seperti sekarang ini, kupo.” jelas Monoglin entah itu memang kebenaran atau hanya kebohongan.

“Kami benar-benar tak percaya padamu. Sekarang di mana Kurasame-taichou dan juga Aria? Kami ingin bertemu dengan mereka.” Tanya Queen.

“Kurasame-taichou sekarang sudah tidak bertugas lagi sebagai commander maupun guru kalian kupo, apalagi Aria Luricara juga sudah tidak menjadi mantri kelas kalian, kupo. Tapi aku. Akulah yang akan menjadi pemimpin, guru, serta mantri untuk kalian Class Zero, kupo. Jadi semua tugas tersebut sudah diserahkan padaku, kupo.” Jawab Monoglin semakin menambah kebingungan pada mereka.

“Ini perintah dari Dr. Arecia Al-rashia...kupo.” tukas Monoglin dengan nada mencekam.

“Perintah dari...ibu?” tanya Ace tidak percaya.

“Omong kosong! Mana mungkin ibu menyuruhmu mengerjai kami seperti ini? Jika memang kau begini gara-gara ibu, tunjukkan buktinya pada kami bahwa memang ibu yang memberikan mandat seperti ini dan kami dikurung seperti napi, koraa!” tantang Nine.

“Popopopo... Kalau kalian tidak percaya padaku, baiklah kupo. Aku bahkan sudah punya surat perintah dari Dr. Arecia beserta stempel resminya bahwa mulai sekarang apapun kegiatan kalian semuanya akan berada di bawah kendaliku, kupo.” Jelas Monoglin sambil menunjukkan sebuah surat perintah lengkap dengan stempel dan tanda tangan dari Arecia.

“Ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa ibu sembarangan memberikan mandat pada seorang moogle sepertimu apalagi dengan wujudmu yang semakin aneh itu? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan terhadapnya hingga ibu sampai memberikan surat perintah kepadamu untuk mengawasi kami?” tanya Ace.

“Ini bukan urusanmu, anak muda, kupo. Lagipula ini sudah menjadi keputusan mutlak bagi Dr. Arecia untuk menjadikanku sebagai perantara hubungan antara beliau dengan kalian, kupo. Jadi selama aku menjadi perantara dan pengawas serta guru kalian kupo, kalian tidak diperkenankan untuk bertemu dengan beliau sampai kalian lulus ujian sekolah ini, kupo.”

“Hah? Bagaimana bisa begitu? Mengapa kami tidak boleh bertemu dengan ibu? Sebenarnya ada masalah apa terhadap kami sampai ibu menjadi seperti ini? Dan ujian sekolah? Memangnya sekarang ini ujian sekolah? Setahu kami jadwal akademik bulan ini tidak mengadakan ujian sekolah, apalagi di kalender kelas kami juga tidak dicantumkan adanya ujian kelas kecuali itu dadakan.”

“Ah, aku lupa mengumumkan ujian sekolah khusus Class Zero yang diberikan oleh Dr. Arecia, kupo. Aku juga punya surat yang ditulis oleh Dr. Arecia kepada kalian terkait ujian sekolah untuk kalian, kupo. Aku akan bacakan isi surat tersebut, kupo.” Kata Monoglin sambil mengeluarkan secarik surat dari saku dan membukanya.

Beginilah isi surat yang dibacakan oleh Monoglin.

_Anak-anakku yang tersayang..._

_Maafkan ibu yang mendadak harus melakukan ini kepada_ _kalian,_

_mengingat kalian selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka, kalian bertarung melawan Milites bersama-sama._

_Rasanya, aku tak percaya bahwa kalian telah tumbuh dewasa dan hidup dalam kebersamaan. Tak salah aku mendidik kalian untuk selalu bersatu dan berbagi suka dan duka._

_Selain itu, selama aku memantau kalian, kalian menjadi semakin kuat dan siap menjadi agito._

_Namun sayangnya, hanya satu orang saja yang bisa menjadi agito bagi Orience sehingga tidak mungkin bagi kalian untuk selalu bersama._

_Untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi agito serta menguji kemampuan kalian baik dalam bertarung maupun strategi, aku telah menyiapkan sebuah ujian untuk_ _kalian nanti._

 _Seperti apa ujiannya, peraturan_ _-_ _peraturannya,_ _dan_ _sebagainya akan disampaikan_ _oleh_ _Monoglin._

 _Untuk menunjang serta memantau hasil kalian selama ujian_ _tersebut_ _, aku sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk kalian nanti._

_Sekian, dan selamat berkompetisi menjadi agito._

_Dari ibu tersayang kalian,_

_Dr.Arecia_

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya yang mendengar surat tersebut hanya terdiam seribu bahasa, apalagi Trey yang dikenal sangat suka berbicara tersebut. Diapun ikut terdiam mendengar isi surat tersebut.

“Yap, begitulah isi surat tersebut dari Dr. Arecia kita tercinta, kupo. Tentang sesuatu yang diberikan oleh Dr. Arecia, kalian bisa melihatnya di rak meja bangku kalian, kupo.” Beritahu Monoglin.

Class Zero mulai memeriksa isi dari rak tersebut dan mereka menemukan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah, seperti kotak perhiasan. Namun Machina dan Rem tidak ikut memeriksa bangku mereka karena mereka merasa masih anak baru dan mungkin saja surat itu ditujukan kepada Class Zero yang asli.

“Machina dan Rem, kenapa kalian diam saja, kupo? Periksa rak meja kalian, kupo.” peringat Monoglin.

“Apa? Kami juga ikut ujian ini? Kupikir ini hanya untuk Class Zero yang lama?” tanya Rem.

“Tentu saja semua anak Class Zero tak terkecuali kalian, kupo. Bukankah kalian sudah menjadi bagian dari Class Zero, kupo? Harusnya kalian mengikuti apapun kegiatan Class Zero sekarang ini tak peduli masih anak baru maupun bukan, kupo. Periksalah meja kalian dan buka kotak itu, kupo.” Machina dan Rem akhirnya ikut menuruti perintah dari Monoglin dan juga menemukan kotak yang sama dengan milik Class Zero lainnya.

Setelah mereka membuka kotak mereka masing-masing, ternyata isi kotak tersebut adalah sebuah ponsel yang hanya dalam bentuk layar, tanpa tombol. Tapi ternyata tak banyak yang tahu tentang benda tersebut.

“Benda apa ini? Aneh sekali.” Cater.

“Belum pernah aku melihat benda ini. Tapi ini terlihat seperti…” Seven.

“Alat komunikasi? Atau layar monitor versi mini?” Trey.

“Itu adalah ponsel android, kupo.”

“Android?” Tanya Class Zero serentak.

“Benar, kupo.”

“Apakah ini teknologi dari Milites? Kalau sampai ini dari Milites, aku tidak mau memakainya. Bagaimana bisa kami memakai benda milik musuh kami, koraa?!?!” bentak Nine.

“JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN, ANAK BODOH, KUPO! AKU BELUM SELESAI MENJELASKAN INI, KUPO!” bentak Monoglin balik, menambah kengerian bagi yang melihatnya karena wajah sebelah kirinya mengeluarkan deretan gigi yang tajam saat membuka mulutnya.

“Ponsel android adalah sebuah alat komunikasi tanpa tombol, tapi kalian bisa mengendalikannya hanya dengan menggunakan layar sentuh saja, kupo. Ponsel itu bertujuan sebagai ID card sekaligus alat absensi kelas kalian serta sebagai pemantau proses ujian kalian. Alat ini hanya bisa didapatkan di masa depan saja, kupo.”

“Ma-masa depan?” Tanya Ace

“Benar sekali, kupo.” Jawab Monoglin sumringah.

“Wah… Moglin, eh maksudku Monoglin ternyata bisa pergi ke masa depan yah. Keren…” kagum Jack.

“Tapi, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa pergi ke masa depan hanya untuk mendapatkan ponsel android saja?” Tanya Deuce penasaran.

“Iya, bagaimana bisa? Dan dengan apa kau menuju ke sana?” tambah Eight.

“Popopo… itu rahasia. Takkan kuberitahukan pada kalian bagaimana bisa aku ke sana, yang pasti hanya seorang Monoglin saja yang bisa ke sana, popopopo….” Jawab Monoglin sombong.

“Cih! Dia menyombongkan diri lagi.” Gumam Sice

“Baiklah, kupo. Sekarang nyalakan ponsel kalian dan lihat apa yang akan muncul di dalam layar itu, kupo.” Mereka pun mulai menyalakan ponsel tersebut sesuai instruksi dari Monoglin.

Muncullah foto formal mereka beserta identitas diri mereka.

Ace membaca identitas dirinya, namun sesaat ia mengerutkan dahinya saat membaca baris terakhir dari identitas dirinya.

Nama  : Ace

Usia     : 16 tahun

Senjata : Kartu

Bakat   : Ultimate Cardmaster

“Bakatku Ultimate Cardmaster? Apa segitunya dia memberi tambahan ultimate seperti itu? Apa aku sehebat itu dalam menggunakan kartu?” gumam Ace. Sesaat kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Machina yang juga bereaksi sama dengannya.

“Machina, apa bakatmu yang tertulis di situ?”

“Punyaku tulisannya ‘Ultimate Honor Student’. Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah sih dengan ini. Hanya saja kata ‘Ultimate’ itu terlalu berlebihan bagiku. Lagipula rasanya terlalu berlebihan jika sebutan ‘Honor Student’ itu ditulis sebagai bakatku. Kupikir bakat itu lebih tepatnya digunakan dalam menyebut kegiatan yang dikuasai deh. Seperti bertarung, menyanyi, atau em... main piano.”

“Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau disebut sebagai Honor Student jika boleh tahu?” tanya Ace.

“Oh, itu. Sebenarnya sih aku tidak begitu istimewa yang bisa melakukan suatu yang terlalu heroik atau memiliki kemampuan hebat khusus lainnya. Aku hanya orang biasa saja seperti para kadet umumnya. Tapi karena di kelas lamaku Class Second aku didapuk sebagai pelajar teladan karena aku menjadi kadet Agito dengan dedikasi yang tinggi serta bertanggung jawab dalam segala hal, itulah kenapa Peristylium memberikanku predikat sebagai Honor Student, bahkan aku menjadi anak emas para guru di sini.” Jelas Machina.

“Ah, aku mengerti. Tak heran jika para staf di sini sangat menghormatimu dan menyanjungmu setiap kali mereka bertemu denganmu.”

“Ah, bukan apa-apa, kok. Tapi apa tadi penjelasanku terkesan menyombongkan diri?” tanya Machina sedikit berhati-hati.

“Ah, tidak kok. Siapa bilang kau menyombongkan diri? Kan aku yang tanya, jadi tidak masalah kan? Lagipula kau benar-benar hebat jika kau bisa jadi panutan bagi para kadet lainnya.” kata Ace.

“Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya. Eh, ngomong-ngomong bakat Rem di situ apa?” tanya Machina setelah berpaling ke arah Rem di sebelahnya.

“Ah, aku? Aku dapat tulisan bakat ‘Ultimate Miss Magical’.”

“Miss Magical?” tanya Ace.

“Hm, benar. Di antara semua kadet di kelasnya dulu, Class Seventh, bahkan hampir seluruh kadet di Peristylium, dia yang paling mampu menguasai segala jenis sihir yang ada, mulai dari jenis sihir hitam sampai jenis sihir putih semuanya dia kuasai dengan ahli. Bahkan dia bisa bertarung tanpa menggunakan senjatanya, hanya bermodalkan sihir saja.” Jelas Machina.

“Ah, jangan memujiku berlebihan, Machina. Kenyataannya saat kami berhadapan dengan Qunmi dan bertarung menggunakan sihirku, tiba-tiba kemampuan sihirku lenyap oleh crystal jammer Milites, kemudian kau, Seven, dan Jack datang menolong kami dari serangan Qunmi. Tapi kalian masih mampu bertarung menggunakan sihir hingga summon di saat crystal jammer masih menyala. Kurasa kemampuan sihirku tidak sebagus kalian, jadi rasanya aneh jika bakatku adalah ‘Ultimate Miss Magical’. Terlalu berlebihan menurutku.” Kata Rem.

“Sebenarnya aku tidak merasa aneh jika yaitu menguasai sihir hingga mendapat julukan Miss Magical. Tapi yang terlalu berlebihan yaitu embel-embel kata ‘Ultimate’ yang membuat kesannya kita terlalu hebat dalam hal itu.” Kata Ace.

“Kurasa begitu.” Machina.

“Kalian juga ada embel-embel kata ‘Ultimate’, ya?” tanya Rem.

“Iya, kami juga mendapatkan kata itu. Kurasa semua anak juga ribut tentang bakat itu.”

“Tapi menurutku masuk akal juga sih jika kalian pada akhirnya bisa masuk Class Zero karena masing-masing kemampuan kalian yang luar biasa membuat kalian bisa dipindahkan ke kelas kecil kami. Machina sebagai ‘Honor Student’ dan Rem sebagai ‘Miss Magical’. Kurasa itu menjadi suatu kelebihan.”

“Ah, soal ‘Honor Student’nya Machina, dia...”

“Aku sudah menceritakannya padanya tentang itu.”

“Benarkah?”

“Hm. Bukankah dia mendapatkannya karena dia kadet yang berdedikasi tinggi dan juga bertanggung jawab?”

“Hmm... kurasa ceritanya Machina masih kurang tuh. Bukan hanya itu saja, dia mendapat julukan itu karena di antara semua kadet di sini dialah yang paling bisa menguasai semua kemampuan bertarung.

“Benarkah?” tanya Ace takjub

“Rem...” Machina berusaha memotong pembicaraan Rem karena malu.

“Dia bahkan bisa menguasai segala jenis sihir. Yah, meskipun tidak seahli diriku yang memang fokusku hanya pada kemampuan sihir, tapi dia bisa menggunakan semua sihir dengan baik.”

“Rem...”

“Bukan hanya itu saja. Dia bahkan bisa menggunakan segala jenis senjata yang biasa digunakan untuk bertarung. Mulai dari pedang, tombak, pisau, panah, pistol, pokoknya semua senjata yang ada, dia kuasai dengan sangat baik.”

“Rem. Kalau itu sih karena memang aku saat masih trainee dulu dalam masa penyesuaian diri menggunakan berbagai senjata sebelum waktunya memilih senjatanya sendiri. Jadi wajar aja kalau aku sudah mencoba berbagai jenis senjata.”

“Tapi kau sekali mencoba salah satu senjata tersebut, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik dan begitu seterusnya hingga koordinator Arena sampai kagum padamu dalam menguasai semua senjata yang ada. Bahkan orang-orang sampai menjuluki dirimu ‘Dewa Perang’ karena kemahiranmu dalam berbagai senjata. Tapi dengan tambahan kemampuan sihirmu yang juga sama baiknya sampai mereka bingung harus menggolongkan dirimu masuk job class sebagai apa. Makanya akhirnya dia mendapat predikat sebagai ‘Honor Student’.” Terang Rem sumringah

“Rem! Kumohon jangan ceritakan itu. Itu hal yang memalukan.” Rengek Machina yang mulai kewalahan menghadapi Rem yang ternyata bermulut ember itu.

“Memalukan bagaimana? Itu predikat yang membanggakan tahu. Tapi sayangnya... dia malah milih senjata aneh itu, pedang berbentuk seperti baut, apalagi dia makainya sampai dua buah.”

“Ya Tuhan, Rem. Daritadi kau menceritakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak perlu diceritakan, sekarang kau malah menyindir pilihan senjataku. Kau ini menyebalkan. Suka-sukaku lah mau memilih senjata apa yang akan kugunakan seterusnya. Lagipula senjata-senjata seperti itu sudah terlalu umum dan membosankan. Makanya aku mau memiliki sesuatu yang nggak biasa.”

“Tuh kan. Dia bilang sendiri kan kalau dia memilih pedang berbentuk baut itu gara-gara dia merasa bosan karena dia sebelumnya sudah pernah mencoba semua senjata itu.”

“Hei! Aku kan bilangnya senjata-senjata itu sudah terlalu umum dan membosankan itu maksudnya senjata-senjata seperti itu sudah terlalu sering kutemui, bukan merasa bosan karena telah menggunakan semua senjata. Kau ini kenapa jadi memutarbalikkan fakta begini?”

“Eh, Ace. Kau kan juga punya senjata unik yaitu kartu. Kenapa kau tidak ajarkan dia cara menggunakan kartu sebagai senjata? Dengan begitu, pasti dia benar-benar bisa jadi dewa perang yang sempurna. Ya kan?”

“REM! KAU BELUM MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU! DAN NGGAK USAH NYURUH ACE MENGAJARIKU CARA BERMAIN KARTU! URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI!”

“APAAN SIH, MACHINA? KAU INI SENSITIF BANGET DEH!”

Ace hanya tersenyum sendiri mendengar percekcokan antara dua sahabat masa kecil itu. Tapi memang tak mengherankan jika kedua anak baru itu bisa menjadi Class Zero karena kemampuan mereka yang sangat luar biasa. Ace yakin, suatu saat Machina dan Rem bisa melengkapi tim Class Zero dengan baik dalam melawan Milites

“WOY, ACE!”

“Apa Nine?”

“Apa bakatmu itu?”

“Kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang bakatku? Memangnya bakatmu sendiri apa?”

“Sial! Bakatku tertulis ‘Ultimate Hotheaded Lancer. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ada tulisannya seakan-akan aku ini bakat bermain tombak sambil marah-marah.”

“Lha, itu memang kenyataannya kok. Jadi terima saja.”

“Sial kau, Ace.”

Di saat semua pada ribut tentang bakat yang tertera di masing-masing identitas mereka, Monoglin nampak kesal karena merasa diabaikan oleh mereka.

“SEMUANYA DIAM, KUPO!!!!!!” sontak semua terdiam mendengar seruan dari Monoglin.

“Ehem. Aku mengerti kalau kalian bingung dengan apa yang tercantum di ponsel tersebut, kupo. Baiklah aku akan memberitahukan maksud dari bakat tersebut, kupo. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan memberitahu semua bakat yang dimiliki masing-masing dari kalian, agar kalian tak perlu bertanya satu sama lain bagi yang jaraknya berjauhan, kupo.”

“Terserah kau saja, Monoglin. Bagi kami yang tertera di identitas kami terutama bakat kami itu terkesan tidak penting. Memangnya itu penting ya buat ujian? Nggak kan?” tanya Sice ketus.

“Apalagi bakatku terdengar seperti orang gila yang suka menghancurkan segalanya. Apakah aku segila itu, Monoglin?” tanya Cinque.

“Memang kau sering bertingkah gila. Hihihi....” timpal Jack iseng.

“Diamlah kau, Jack. Kau juga terkadang gila kok.” Serang Cater balik.

“Dengarkan dulu apa yang kubicarakan, kupo.”

Berikut daftar gelar bakat masing-masing dari kalian:

  1. Ace: **Ultimate Cardmaster**
  2. Deuce: **Ultimate Musician**
  3. Trey: **Ultimate K** **nowledgeable** **A** **rcher**
  4. Cater: **Ultimate Brave Gun Mage**
  5. Cinque: **Ultimate Destructive Ditz**
  6. Sice: **Ultimate Slicer**
  7. Seven: **Ultimate Big Sister**
  8. Eight: **Ultimate Puncher**
  9. Nine: **Ultimate Hotheaded Lancer**
  10. Jack: **Ultimate Samurai-Class Clown**
  11. Queen: **Ultimate Swordwoman**
  12. King: **Ultimate Quiet Gunner**
  13. Machina: **Ultimate Honor Student**
  14. Rem: **Ultimate** **Miss Magical**



Semua orang hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi mereka melihat sebutan-sebutan yang tak biasa yang ditujukan pada mereka dan teman-temannya, walaupun sebagian hanya menganggapinya biasa saja.

“Monoglin. Sebenarnya nama-nama seperti itu digunakan untuk apa dalam ujian sekolah ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti semua ini? Beberapa nama gelar mereka ada yang terdengar lucu sekali, apalagi punyaku.” Tanya Jack.

“Apakah ini semacam kode atau bagaimana sih?” tanya Cater.

“Bakat yang tertulis di masing-masing identitas kalian sebenarnya suatu gelar dalam menentukan hasil kemampuan kalian selama ujian tersebut. Jika kalian melakukan performa selama ujian dengan baik, maka kalian mendapatkan reward yang berhubungan dengan bakat kalian, kupo. Tapi jika kalian gagal ujian, melakukan kesalahan atau melanggar aturan, kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman sesuai dengan bakat kalian itu, kupo. Jadi intinya hadiah dan hukuman tergantung pada bakat yang kalian miliki, kupo. Mengerti, kupo?”

“Hah?! Seseram itukah itu? Karena punyaku terdengar menggelikan sekaligus menjijikkan. Apakah aku akan baik-baik saja jika suatu saat aku melakukan kesalahan sedikit terus dihukum dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan penghancur?”

“Opopopopo... itu masih rahasia, kupo. Kalau kalian benar-benar bisa mengerjakan ujian kalian dengan baik pasti tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman seperti itu, kupo. Bagi yang sering mendapatkan nilai jelek harap diusahakan meningkatkan performa kalian semaksimal mungkin, kupo.”

“Monoglin. Kami ingin tahu, sebenarnya ujiannya seperti apa sih? Kok sedari tadi ujiannya terkesan berbau praktek begitu?” tanya Trey antusias.

“Opopopo... inilah yang kita tunggu-tunggu ujian apa yang akan kalian hadapi sekarang ini. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan memberitahukan pada kalian, bahwa ujiannya akan dimulai dari sekarang setelah aku selesai menjelaskan semuanya kepada kalian di kelas ini.” jelas Monoglin.

“Apa? Sekarang? Kami belum menyiapkan diri untuk belajar menghadapi ujian ini.” kata Deuce panik.

“Sial! Kau ini kenapa memberikan ujian ini terlalu mendadak? Aku ini terlalu payah dalam ujian, koraa~.” Kata Nine kesal.

“Tenanglah semuanya, kupo. Ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan sekarang ini. Sebelumnya aku ingin memberi kesempatan kepada King untuk bertanya, kupo.”

“Hah?! Kenapa harus aku?” tanya King bingung.

“Karena sedari tadi kau tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun selama berada di kelas ini, kupo. Sekali-sekali dong kau bicara, kupo. Kau malah terlihat seperti patung, kupo.”

“Aku tak perlu menanyakan apapun padamu karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di benakku sudah ditanyakan oleh teman-teman dan dijawab olehmu. Jadi aku hanya perlu mendengarkannya saja penjelasanmu itu.” Balas King santai.

“Ugh! Kau ini pelit sekali bicaranya, kupo. Baiklah kalau begitu, kupo. Ujian ini takkan ada ujian tertulis. Jadi kalian tak perlu menyiapkan alat-alat tulis. Jadi ujian ini full praktek.” Jelas Monoglin.

“BENARKAH? HORE!!! AKHIRNYA KITA TAK PERLU UJIAN TULIS LAGI...” seru Cinque gembira.

“YEEE.... AKU TAK PERLU BACA BUKU LAGI BUAT UJIAN!!!” seru Jack semakin memarakkan suasana.

“Ah! Kalo ujiannya kemampuan bertarung, akulah jagonya. Pasti nilaiku lebih tinggi dari kalian. hahaha...” tukas Nine mulai sombong.

“Cih, dasar anak kecil semua. Idiot pula.” Komentar Queen sinis.

“Ahahaha... Mereka benar-benar lucu ya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari baru yang menyenangkan di kelas ini. Bukankah begitu, Machina?” kata Rem.

“Hm, tapi aku merasa tidak senang hari ini.”

“Hah? Kok begitu? Memangnya ada apa?”

“Kau bilang ada apa? Bukankah kita mengalami berbagai kejadian-kejadian aneh seperti pingsan secara bersamaan dan kita sempat membahas tentang ini, apalagi sekarang ruangan ini masih terisolasi seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa aku senang dengan hal ini tapi mereka sekarang malah melupakan itu semua?” tukas Machina.

“Ah... kau benar. Kita masih terkurung di sini ya?” kata Rem sedikit kecewa mendengar kebenaran yang dilontarkan Machina.

“Lagipula... dengan tempat yang seperti ini, bagaimana bisa kita mengerjakan ujian sekolah seperti itu? Terus dia sendiri mengaku sebagai kepala sekolah seakan-akan dia tak mengakui Pak Khalia sebagai kepala sekolah sesungguhnya. Jangan-jangan ada motif tersendiri di balik semua ini.” kata Machina curiga.

“Aku sependapat dengan Machina.” Rem dan Machina menoleh ke arah Ace.

“Aku juga merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya saat ini. Sepertinya dia merencanakan sesuatu yang akan mengancam kita. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini.” kata Ace, sontak membuat Machina dan Rem ikut terdiam dan memperhatikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, ujian prakteknya seperti apa sih? Kami jadi penasaran mengingat sekarang ruangan ini masih terkunci apalagi pintu dan jendelanya diborgol seperti itu.” Tanya Trey.

“Jangan khawatir, anak-anak. Pintu utama tersebut akan dibuka setelah penjelasanku mengenai ujian ini selesai, kupo. Nah, sekarang akan kuumumkan ujian yang akan kalian hadapi sekarang, kupo.”

“Yes. Aku sudah tak sabar lagi menunggu ujian seperti ini.” ujar Nine senang.

“Hah, biasa aja sih. Aku tetap merasa tak antusias dengan ujian ini. Apalagi di tempat tertutup seperti ini.” ujar Cater.

“Hm. Sependapat dengan Cater. Aku tetap tak merasa antusias dengan ujian tidak jelas seperti ini.” tambah Eight.

“Baiklah, kupo. Ujian sekolah yang akan kalian hadapi berhubungan dengan pantas tidaknya kalian menjadi Agito dan itupun hanya satu orang saja yang bisa menjadi Agito, kupo.”

“Cukup, Monoglin. Kau sudah membahasnya melalui surat dari ibu. Langsung saja pada intinya.” Potong Sice muak.

“Ah, sepertinya kalian sudah mulai memahami semuanya, kupo. Baiklah kalau kalau begitu, langsung saja pada intinya, kupo. Ujiannya yaitu...kalian harus bertarung satu sama lain, kupo.”

“Sudah kuduga kalau ujiannya bakalan bertarung seperti itu.” Komentar Sice.

“Yes. Kalau soal bertarung sudah pasti aku jagonya. Tak mungkin ada yang bisa mengalahkanku selain diriku, koraa!” Ujar Nine menyombongkan diri.

“Nine! Jangan banyak bicara terus dan berkoar-koar seakan kau yang paling hebat! Masih ada Machina yang bisa menggunakan hampir semua senjata dan bisa menguasai semua kemampuan fisik dan sihir. Kau harus menghadapi Machina sebagai dewa perang terlebih dahulu, kawan.” Seru Ace dengan senyuman nakal, mengungkit perkataan dari Rem, sontak membuat wajah Machina memerah.

“Jangan bicarakan seperti itu! Kenapa kau mengungkit apa yang sudah Rem katakan?! Semua ini gara-gara kau, Rem.” Tuduh Machina masih memerah mukanya.

“Tehee...” Rem hanya bisa menggaruk kepala belakangnya saja.

“Hah?! Benarkah? Machina bisa menguasai semua kemampuan itu? Wah... kalau begitu kita telah mendapatkan teman dengan kemampuan yang sempurna. Jadi dengan begitu Class Zero menjadi tak terkalahkan sekarang. Bukankah begitu?” ujar Trey.

“Lagipula dengan adanya Machina, posisi orang terkuat nomor satu di Class Zero bakal bergeser sekarang.” Ujar Eight yang secara tidak langsung mulai menyindir Nine yang mulai hampir panas hati karena dirinya mulai dibanding-bandingkan dengan anak baru.

“Kumohon jangan bahas itu. Aku tidak sehebat yang kalian pikirkan. Rem dan Ace saja yang terlalu membesar-besarkan itu semua.” Ujar Machina masih menahan malu sambil menutup mukanya yang semakin memerah saja.

“BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM SEBELUM AKU SELESAI BERBICARA, KUPO?!?! KENAPA KALIAN SELALU SUKA MEMOTONG PENJELASANKU, KUPO?!” seru Monoglin mengamuk, seketika mereka terdiam berjamaah.

“Kalian pikir kalian hanya bertarung seperti biasanya demi memamerkan kemampuan kalian saja, kupo? Tidak! Bukan itu yang akan kalian hadapi, kupo.”

“Apa maksudmu, Monoglin? Pertarungan tidak biasa? Memangnya kami harus bertarung seperti apa?” tanya Seven menyelidik.

“Bertarung sampai... mati....” jawab Monoglin spontan sambil mendesis.

“APA?!?!?!” seru Class Zero bersamaan terkejut.

“Maksudmu, kami harus... membunuh satu sama lain dalam pertarungan ini? Menggunakan senjata kami masing-masing di Arena?” tanya Deuce dengan perasaan was was.

“Benar sekali, kupo. Tapi bukan di Arena, melainkan di dalam Peristylium ini, kupo.”

“Maksudmu? Dengan kata lain, kami harus saling membunuh teman kami sendiri apapun yang terjadi?” tanya Seven dengan nada jengkel.

“Tepat sekali, kupo.”

“BAGAIMANA BISA AKU BERTARUNG MELAWAN TEMAN-TEMANKU SAMPAI MATI? UJIAN MACAM APA INI?” tanya Nine emosi.

“Kupikir kau akan menikmatinya. Bukankah kau suka ujian bertarung?” sindir Eight sarkasme.

“Tentu saja. Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya. Memangnya aku setega itu membunuh kalian, kora?!”

“Ujian ini akan disebut sebagai... PERMAINAN PEMBUNUHAN. OPOPOPOPO.” Seru Monoglin dengan tawa yang semakin keras.

“APA?! PERMAINAN PEMBUNUHAN” tanya Class Zero sekali lagi bersamaan.

“Sudah kuduga kalau memang ada yang tidak beres dengan ini semua.” Gumam Ace.

“Bagaimana mungkin kami harus membunuh teman kami sendiri setelah sekian lama kami selalu bersama? Kenapa kami harus melakukan itu hanya demi menjadi Agito? Sama saja kami hanya mementingkan diri kami. Bukankah ibu meminta kita untuk selalu bersama baik dalam suka maupun duka? Mengapa sekarang ibu meminta kami untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain? Apakah sekarang persaudaraan kami sudah dianggap tidak berarti lagi untuknya?” tanya Deuce bertubi-tubi dengan perasaan yang sangat sedih jika akhirnya mereka harus membunuh teman-temannya yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai saudara-saudara kandung mereka sendiri.

“Kurasa menurutku ini bukan berasal dari ibu, Deuce. Tapi hanya tipuan belaka dari Monoglin itu sendiri. Kami tak percaya padamu, Monoglin. Bilang saja kalau kau hanya menggunakan nama ibu sebagai tamengmu supaya kau punya alasan bahwa itu ujian dari Ibu, bukan darimu yang sebenarnya. Ya kan?” tuduh Cater.

“Terserah jika kalian tak percaya padaku, kupo. Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang kalian katakan, kupo. Sekarang biarkan aku menjelaskan permainan pembunuhan ini, kupo.” ujar Monoglin tanpa mempedulikan protes dari Class Zero.

“Bagaimana mungkin kami mengikuti ujian sesadis itu? Kami tidak akan mengikuti ujian yang kau sebut sebagai permainan pembunuhan di sini. Kami tetap akan mempertahankan hubungan kekeluargaan ini sampai akhir hidup kami tak peduli meskipun itu berasal dari ibu sendiri.” Ujar Ace memantapkan diri.

“Ya, kami tidak akan mengikuti ujian itu, sama sekali.” Ujar Class Zero bersamaan, tak luput pula Machina dan Rem ikut bersuara.

“Maka membusuklah di dalam tempat ini, selama-lamanya, kupo.” Ancam Monoglin mendesis.

“Apa?”

“Maksudmu? Kau akan mengurung kami di tempat ini jika kami tidak mau mengikuti ujian seperti itu?” tanya Machina kali ini bersuara.

“Kurasa itu sebabnya kau menutup pintu dan jendela kelas kami supaya kami tidak bisa keluar dari sini hanya untuk mengikuti ujian ini?!” King bahkan juga ikut bersuara

“Benar sekali, kupo. Semuanya benar sekali. Menjadi agito adalah keluar dari tempat ini untuk selama-lamanya, kupo. Jika kalian tidak mau mengikuti ujian ini, maka kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini selama-lamanya juga sampai kalian kehabisan oksigen di tempat ini, kupo. Popopopo.” Ujar Monoglin kemudian tertawa dengan sadisnya.

“KURANG AJAR KAU, MAKHLUK SIALAN!!!” Seru Nine kemudian menyerang Monoglin dan mencekiknya di atas meja Kurasame yang kini menjadi meja Monoglin.

“AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN SEGALA OCEHAN, BODOH. AKU MUAK DENGAN KATA-KATA ‘KUPO’ MU ITU!” bentak Nine penuh amarah.

“Nine! Jangan bertindak bodoh seperti itu.” Peringat Queen.

“Tahan emosimu, Nine! Bukan saatnya kau membunuhnya seperti ini.” Ace ikut memperingatinya.

“Kau bisa dalam bahaya kalau begini, Nine-san. Moogle kita sekarang bukan seperti moogle kita Moglin yang dahulu. Dia berbeda sekarang.” Deuce mencoba mencegahnya.

“AKU TIDAK PEDULI LAGI! BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUHNYA SEKARANG JUGA! DARAHKU SUDAH MENDIDIH. RASANYA AKU TIDAK KUAT MENAHANNYA. AKU BERHASRAT SEKALI INGIN MEMBUNH MAKHLUK JAHAT INI, KORAA!!!”

“APA KAU SEIDIOT ITU SAMPAI KAU TIDAK MENGGUBRIS PERINGATAN DARI TEMAN-TEMANMU SENDIRI, HAH?! APA INI YANG KAU SEBUT SEBAGAI SAUDARA-SAUDARAMU SENDIRI, HAH?!” Machina juga ikut mengingatkan Nine, namun justru memancing emosi Nine.

“DIAM KAU ANAK BARU! INI BUKAN URUSANMU!” bentak Nine.

“Machina hanya mencoba mencegah-...” kata Rem yang justru dipotong oleh Nine.”

“KAU JUGA ANAK BARU! DIAM SEMUANYA! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR KALIAN SEMUA!” entah setan apa yang sedang merasukinya, namun matanya kini memerah penuh amarah dan secara sadis mencekik leher Monoglin.

“K-kau...Mekh-..melang-..gar...aturan...deng-kh...ngan...mencek-kik...kepalakh...se...kolah...akh-....” kata Monoglin.

“Aku tidak peduli, kupo. Aku benar-benar siap menghadapi ujian membunuh dirimu sekarang. Hahahaha...” Nine kini benar-benar seperti kerasukan setan hingga cara tertawanya seperti orang gila.

“Yah yah yah... kurasa Nine benar-benar sudah kerasukan setan sekarang. Kurasa kita perlu menghindarinya saat dia benar-benar marah besar.” Komentar Jack.

“Tamatlah riwayatmu, Nine, kalau sudah begini.” Gumam Eight hanya bisa facepalm saja.

“Ba-baiklakh- kalau begitukh....rasakhan... hukuman... dariku...akh-... SPEAR OF GUNGNIR, KUPOOOOOOO.” Seru Monoglin.

Nine sontak mendengar suara desingan dari jarak jauh dengan kecepatan tinggi. Entah dia sudah tahu sejak awal atau dia bisa memperkirakan kedatangan dari serbuan tombak-tombak yang akan membunuhnya, dengan refleksitas yang tinggi Nine menghindari diri dari serangan tombak-tombak yang bertubi-tubi menyerbunya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Saat dia berhasil menghindari diri dari serbuan tombak tersebut, tiba-tiba...

“AAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!”

Suara teriakan yang memilukan membuat Class Zero yang lain menutup mata karena tak kuasa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bahkan beberapa anak perempuan menutup muka karena ketakutan. Tapi saat mereka membuka mata mereka, untunglah Nine baik-baik saja. Nyawanya masih terselamatkan. Hanya saja...

Tombak terakhir yang menyerbunya tepat menusuk paha kirinya sehingga Nine mengaduh kesakitan. Segera Class Zero menuju dirinya untuk menolongnya.

“Akh! Sakit sekali! Dia benar-benar mencoba membunuhku. Dia berbahaya! Dia berbahaya! ARGH!” kata Nine terbata-bata.

“TENTU SAJA DIA BERBAHAYA. KAU SAJA YANG DASARNYA IDIOT! SUDAH TAHU DIA BERBAHAYA MASIH JUGA KAU MELAWAN?! KENAPA NGGAK SEKALIAN KAU MATI SAJA BIAR MASALAH INI CEPAT SELESAI?!” bentak Sice emosional.

“Tenanglah, Sice! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Kendalikan dirimu juga!” kata Seven berusaha mengendalikan emosi Sice.

“Sial! Gara-gara dia semua anak jadi panik begini! Huh! Dasar tukang cari masalah saja.” Umpat Sice kesal.

“Nine-san, apa kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Deuce mencoba memastikan kondisi Nine yang sudah terluka parah paha kirinya.

“Bagaimana bisa aku tidak apa-apa? Kau lihat sendiri gimana pahaku sekarang ini?” ujar Nine masih mengaduh kesakitan.

“Tidak apa-apa, Nine. Biar kucabut tombak ini darimu. Kau tahan sebentar rasa sakitmu.” Kata Ace sambil berusaha mencabut tombak yang melukai paha kiri Nine. Sedangkan Nine hanya meringis kesakitan saat tombaknya dicabut namun dirinya ditahan oleh Trey dan Queen agar Nine bisa tenang.

“Sekarang biar kusembuhkan dirimu.” Ujar Deuce sambil mengucapkan mantra untuk mengeluarkan sihir penyembuh. Sayangnya, tak terjadi apapun. Tangan Deuce tidak keluar sama sekali cahaya sihir meskipun tangan Deuce sudah diarahkan ke luka Nine, bahkan berulang-ulang. Class Zero hanya menatapnya heran. Bagaimana mungkin Deuce tidak dapat mengeluarkan sihirnya sama sekali.

“Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana sihir penyembuhku tidak bisa keluar sama sekali?” tanya Deuce panik.

“Kok bisa, Deuce? Bagaimana mungkin kemampuan sihirmu bisa hilang begitu saja?” tanya Queen.

“Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir lagi?” Deuce mulai menangis.

“Coba kau gunakan sihir penyembuhmu, Rem.” Perintah Machina pada Rem.

“OK.” Tanggap Rem kemudian maju menggantikan Deuce yang berada di pelukan Seven sambil menitikkan air matanya. Namun senasib dengan Deuce, sihir penyembuh Rem juga tidak mau keluar dari tangannya ketika diarahkan pada luka Nine.

“Punyaku juga tidak keluar, Machina.” kata Rem panik.

“Apa? Kok bisa sih?” tanya Jack.

“Biar kucoba punyaku.” Machina bergantian mencoba mengeluarkan sihirnya. Tapi sebelas dua belas dengan Rem dan Deuce, dirinya juga tak bisa mengeluarkan sihirnya.

“Punyaku juga tidak keluar sama sekali.” Kata Machina sambil memandang Rem nanar.

“Bagaimana ini?” tanya Rem dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah nanarnya.

Melihat ketiga temannya mengalami nasib yang sial seperti ini, Ace mencoba men-summon kartunya dengan kekuatan sihir, tapi naasnya dia tak mampu melakukannya dengan sihir tersebut. Ace kemudian mencoba mengeluarkan kartu dari tas selempangnya dan mengucapkan mantra, namun tak ada tanda-tanda sihir yang keluar dari kartu Ace.

“Kartuku sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sihir, apalagi men-summon kartu secara langsung.” Kata Ace.

“Aku juga tidak bisa men-summon pistol Magicite ku sama sekali.” Kata Cater.

Eight mencoba mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Monoglin untuk mengeluarkan sihir untuk menyerangnya. Namun naas, dirinya juga tak mampu mengeluarkan sihir tersebut.

“Aku juga tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihir, Cate.” Kata Eight lemas.

“Punyaku juga tidak bisa.” Trey.

“Apalagi punyaku.” Queen.

“Kumohon keluarlah, sihir. Keluarlah dari tanganku.... Haaahhh... kenapa aku tidak bisa???” Cinque hanya bisa merengek saja. Begitu pula dengan Class Zero lainnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihir apapun, apalagi hanya men-summon senjata mereka sendiri pun tidak bisa.

“Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?” tanya Seven.

“Tak biasanya Class Zero tidak dapat mengeluarkan sihir sama sekali.” Kata Queen masih tidak habis pikir.

“Aneh. Hah?! Apa jangan-jangan... **Crystal Jammer**?” ujar Machina tersentak.

“Crystal jammer? Bagaimana mungkin crystal jammer telah melenyapkan sihir kita? Bukankah selama ini kita kebal terhadap crystal jammer berkat bantuan ibu?” tanya Queen.

“Mungkin saja Milites telah mengembangkan teknologi tersebut menjadi lebih canggih lagi dan membuat kekuatan kristal semakin melemah sehingga kita pun jadi tidak bisa menggunakan sihir lagi.” Duga Ace.

“Milites...” geram Nine.

“Opopopo... kalian pikir kekuatan sihir kalian hilang oleh karena crystal jammer milik negara harimau putih itu, kupo? Opopopopo...” tanya Monoglin terbahak-bahak.

“Sial! Pasti kau telah bekerja sama dengan negara brengsek itu hingga mencoba menjebak kami dengan ujian pembunuhan itu, ya kan?” tuduh Nine.

“Enak saja kau menuduhku, kupo. Aku tidak bekerja sama dengan negara Milites itu sama sekali, kupo. Hal tersebut terjadi karena memang kristal Suzaku sudah dicabut dari Rubrum, kupo.” Beritahu Monoglin santai.

“APA?!”

“Kristal Suzaku, sudah dicabut?” tanya Ace tidak percaya.

“Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa harus dicabut? Bagaimana kami bisa menggunakan sihir lagi?” tanya Deuce.

“Opopopo... bukankah sudah kubilang ini rencana dari Dr. Arecia untuk mengadakan ujian sekolah bertajuk permainan pembunuhan, kupo? Dialah yang selama ini menjaga dan mengendalikan kristal tersebut, kupo.”

“Aku tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ibu tega melakukan hal ini pada kami sebagai anak-anaknya?” tanya Ace masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut bahwa orang yang disayanginya justru membuat permainan yang akan merenggut anak-anaknya yang mereka anggap Dr. Arecia sebagai ibunya sendiri. Ibu macam apa itu?

“Selain itu, tujuan pelepasan kristal dari negara ini adalah agar kalian bisa mengingat tentang kematian. Dengan begitu ujian permainan pembunuhan akan berjalan dengan lancar, kupo. Opopopo...” jelas Monoglin sesantai mungkin.

“Kematian? Berarti termasuk juga kematian orang-orang terdahulu bisa kami ingat?” tanya Machina.

“Benar, kupo.”

“Makanya kenapa aku mulai bisa mengingat kematian kakakku sekarang. Tak heran jika aku bisa tahu penyebab kematian kakakku dan mencari informasi di Crystarium tentang kematian kakakku dalam misi rahasia Rubrum.” Ujar Machina seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

“Iya, bahkan aku juga bisa mengingat kematian keluarga kita saat kita masih kecil.” Ujar Rem.

“Bahkan sekarang, aku bisa mengingat nama kakakku sekarang. Namanya...Iza- Izana. Ya, namanya Izana Kunagiri, Rem. Aku sudah tahu nama kakakku. Izana Kunagiri. Iya. Izana Kunagiri benar-benar mati di medan perang itu.” Kata Machina sambil memegang lengan Rem dan menatapnya.

DEG!

‘Izana?’ gumam Ace mendengar nama itu, namun gumamannya tidak terdengar oleh mereka. Kapan dia pernah bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Izana Kunagiri ya?

“Iya. Aku tahu, Machina. Aku juga bisa mengingat kak Izana juga. Bahkan aku ingat wajahnya juga.” Kata Rem membalas Machina.

“Tapi sayangnya... aku tidak ada di sana saat kematiannya. Semua ini salahku karena tidak ada di sana untuk menolongnya. Andai saja aku di sana, pasti aku akan... ih...”

“Tolong jangan diingat lagi tentang itu. Sekarang dia sudah tenang di alam sana. Kumohon relakan dia sekali lagi.” Ujar Rem berusaha menguatkan Machina.

“Huaaamm... aku mengantuk sekali, kupo. Cukup sudah bernostalgia tentang kematian keluargamu, kupo. Sebentar lagi kau juga akan menyusuli kematian kakakmu, kupo. Tenang saja, kupo.” Sela Monoglin santai.

“Sial! Andai saja kau tidak menjebak kami di sini dan menghilangkan kemampuan sihir kami tentu aku bisa membunuhmu tanpa harus terluka seperti Nine sehingga kami bisa keluar dari sini.” Ancam Machina.

“Opopopo... kau mencoba membunuhku tentu saja tidak akan membuatmu berhasil keluar dari Peristylium karena hanya aku yang mampu mengendalikan jalan masuk keluarnya akses Peristylium, kupo. Sekarang kembalilah ke tempat kalian masing-masing dan dengarkan peraturan dalam ujian itu jika kalian tidak mau bernasib sama seperti teman idiot kalian itu, kupo.”

“Terus bagaimana dengan lukaku? Darahnya masih mengucur keluar nih. Masak dibiarin gitu aja?” tanya Nine panik.

“Maafkan kami, Nine. Tapi kami tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang. Kau sudah tahu sendiri kan apa yang terjadi. Nanti lukamu diobati di klinik saja, Nine.” ujar Trey.

“Tapi-...” kata Nine tapi dipotong oleh Queen.

“Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Nine. Untuk sementara lukamu ditahan pakai kain dulu untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.” Kata Queen lalu merobek kain jubah Sice tanpa seijin pemiliknya.

“HEI! KENAPA HARUS JUBAHKU YANG DIROBEK? KENAPA BUKAN JUBAHMU SENDIRI?” protes Sice.

“Diamlah, Sice! Jubahmu itu udah jelek dan banyak yang robek. Sekalian daja jubahmu dirobek untuk menutupi lukanya Nine.” tukas Queen tanpa menggubris protes dari Sice. Sice berusaha protes lagi namun dicegah oleh Seven.

Queen mengikat luka Nine dengan kain jubah robekan sedangkan Nine hanya bisa meringis lagi.

“Kalau saja kau tidak bertindak bodoh seperti ini, pasti kau tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini. untung saja nyawamu masih utuh karena kau bisa menghindar. Coba kalau kau diam saja.” Nasihat Queen.

“Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyerangnya? Aku sudah muak dengan akal bulus dari makhluk sialan itu. Apalagi dia bawa-bawa nama ibu segala. Kalau memang benar ujian ini dari ibu, kenapa ibu tidak sekalian datang ke sini untuk menjelaskan ini semua?” kata Nine dengan tatapan nanar.

“Tetap saja jangan bertindak bodoh, Nine. Kau juga tahu kalau kami juga muak dengan semua ini, tapi kau malah semakin memperparah keadaan dengan mencekik Monoglin. Apa kau juga akan membuat kami terbunuh sepertimu nanti?” tukas Eight.

“Diamlah kau, Eight!” bentak Nine tak terima.

“Nine! Kumohon! Untuk sekali ini saja kau dengarkan kami! Kendalikan emosimu! Untuk sekali ini saja kau dengarkan apa yang akan Monoglin katakan. Mungkin saja ada keringanan dalam ujian ini.” King ikut menasihati Nine.

“Bagaimana mungkin dia akan memberikan keringanan untuk kita kalau ujiannya saja sudah mengerikan seperti itu?” protes Nine.

“JANGAN KAU KIRA MENTANG-MENTANG DIRIMU ORANG TERKUAT NOMOR SATU DI CLASS ZERO KAU JADI BERTINDAK SEMENA-MENA DAN TIDAK MENDENGARKAN TEMAN-TEMANMU SENDIRI! APA SEKARANG KAU SUDAH GILA?!” seru Machina dengan kata-kata pedas.

“KAAAAUUUU!!!” bentak Nine marah besar dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Machina. Sontak Class Zero terdiam melihat reaksi Nine yang terlihat marah besar, tidak terkecuali Machina sendiri yang terkejut dengan reaksi heboh dari Nine.

Mereka tahu, dari tatapan amarah Nine terhadap Machina bukan menunjukkan amarah biasa seperti terhadap mereka, melainkan amarah karena Nine mulai melihat Machina sebagai rival terbesar dalam hidupnya. Mengingat bahwa dirinya sekarang mulai dibanding-bandingkan dengan anak baru seperti Machina dan khawatir bahwa posisi sebagai orang dengan kemampuan bertarung paling mumpuni di Class Zero akan diambil alih oleh Machina, maka dirinya akan mulai dianggap remeh oleh teman-temannya sendiri dan mulai memuji-muji Machina. Mereka yang sempat ikut mengungkit-ungkit kehebatan Machina dan membanding-bandingkannya dengan Nine mulai merasa bersalah dan menyesal dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, meskipun sebenarnya tujuan mereka hanya sekedar bercanda saja.

“Eight. Kamu sih pake ngomongin kalau posisi orang terkuat di Class Zero bakal bergeser diganti oleh Machina. Padahal belum tentu juga Machina sehebat itu.” Bisik Cater.

“Mana aku tahu kalau Nine bakal jadi seperti ini? Biasanya dia dicandain seperti itu juga santai saja. Tak kusangka kalau dia menanggapinya terlalu serius.” Bisik Eight balik.

“Yah yah yah... Sepertinya masalah antara Nine dan Machina akan jadi sangat rumit. Maksudku hanya Machina saja yang akan menghadapi masalah rumit menghadapi Nine.” bisik Jack pada Trey.

“Kalau sudah mengenai masalah kebanggaan, biasanya pria akan menanggapi masalah ini begitu serius. Seperti juga Nine. Mungkin di antara kita Class Zero, dia yang paling bodoh dan paling sembrono. Tapi soal kekuatan fisik dalam bertempur, dialah yang paling diandalkan di antara Class Zero. Dan mungkin karena itu juga dia menganggap hanya itu satu-satunya kelebihan yang dia miliki. Jika orang lain mencoba mengambil posisinya, sudah dipastikan bahwa dia pasti akan merasa terdepak dan merasa dirinya tak akan dihargai lagi akan kemampuannya selain kekurangan-kekurangan yang dia miliki. Padahal apa yang akan terjadi belumlah benar sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Belum tentu juga Machina sehebat itu apalagi mau menyaingi Nine sedemikian itu. Apalagi dengan keadaan yang seperti ini maka bisa jadi ini akan sangat-...”

“Berisik! Bisakah kau diam, hah?! Kau ini sebenarnya bisik-bisik ato ngoceh sih? Nine sudah sampai kepanasan tauk!” omel Sice.

Monoglin yang melihat adegan itu justru merasa antusias sekali.

“Opopopo... Sepertinya perang antar Class Zero sudah dimulai sekarang ini, kupo. Akankah Nine menyerang Machina, kupo? Ataukah Machina yang akan menyerangnya duluan demi membela dirinya, kupo? Kita saksikan saat ini juga, kupo.” Ujar Monoglin yang sepertinya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri namun tentu saja didengar oleh murid-murid tersebut.

Machina yang mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya yang menjadi sasaran tatapan tajam Nine karena hal tersebut hanya bisa tertunduk saja. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa protes lagi jika sudah begini.

“Nine... kurasa kau menganggapnya terlalu serius tentang siapa yang terkuat di antara Class Zero. Yang tadi itu hanya bercanda saja, jangan terlalu diambil hati. Lagipula apa yang kukatakan tentang Machina itu sebenarnya berasal dari Rem. Aku sendiri belum tahu kekuatan dari Machina maupun Rem, Nine.” ujar Ace mencoba meluruskan masalah itu, merasa bahwa dialah biang kerok yang membuat Nine marah pada Machina terkait orang terkuat di Class Zero.

“Bukankah ibu bilang kalau kita Class Zero adalah orang-orang terkuat di Rubrum? Dan itu berarti kita semua sama-sama orang terkuat. Dan kurasa tidak ada satupun yang mengungguli orang lain. Kita semua sama-sama unggul dengan kemampuan unik kita sendiri, Nine.” lanjut Ace sedangkan Machina hanya bisa menunggu reaksi dari Nine sambil melirik ke arah Rem nanar. Yang ditatapinya hanya tertunduk malu dan merasa bersalah atas apa yang dia beberkan tentang Machina.

“Maaf, Machina. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini jadinya.” Machina hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tidak mungkin dia memarahi temannya sendiri hanya gara-gara masalah sepele seperti itu.

“ARGH! BAIKLAH! Kali ini aku dengarkan semua omongan kalian. Bahkan termasuk juga si Moogle jelek itu.” Ujar Nine ketus.

“MONOGLIN, KUPO!” ralat Monoglin yang justru semakin tidak digubris oleh Nine yang kini dipapah oleh King dan ditempatkan duduknya di samping kursi Nine. Suasana kembali kondusif.

“Ah, sayang sekali, kupo... Tidak ada pembunuhan untuk hari ini, kupo... padahal nyaris saja bakal ada pertarungan maut yang menandakan mulainya ujian sekolah, kupo.” Jawab Monoglin lirih.

“Diamlah kau, makhluk jelek! Bisakah kau diam dan lanjutkan saja ocehanmu tentang ujian laknat ini, hah?!” ketus Nine.

“Hah... aku lelah meralat namaku terus, kupo. Baiklah. Aku bacakan tentang jalan ujian ini dan juga peraturannya, kupo.” Kemudian Monoglin membacakan kertas berisi prosedur dan peraturan ujian permainan pembunuhan yang tertera di situ.

“Dalam ujian pembunuhan ini, kalian bebas membunuh siapa saja yang kalian inginkan, kupo. Kalian tidak harus menggunakan senjata kalian untuk saling membunuh. Tapi... kalian harus membunuhnya secara diam-diam ya, kupo.”

“Membunuhnya secara diam-diam? Bagaimana bisa kami saling membunuh kalau itu dilakukan secara diam-diam?” tanya Jack penasaran.

“Ya ampun Jack. Ngapain juga kamu nanggepin permainan gila itu?” protes Cater.

“Sst...diamlah. Aku penasaran saja.”

“Pertanyaan bagus, kupo. Memang di situlah ujian yang sesungguhnya, kupo. Kalian harus membunuh target kalian tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain dan kalian harus pintar menyembunyikan barang bukti pembunuhan, kupo. Setelah keesokan harinya, jika telah ditemukan mayat oleh lebih dari dua orang, maka kalian yang tidak mengetahui pembunuhan tersebut akan diberi waktu 30 menit untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan tersebut dengan mencari barang-barang bukti yang menguatkan untuk dapat menuduh dan membuktikan seseorang sebagai pembunuh sesungguhnya, kupo.”

“Ah... semacam main detektif-detektifan gitu?” tanya Jack antusias, tak lupa dengan senyuman lebar khasnya.

“Ya Tuhan, kenapa Jack begitu antusias sekali menanggapi semua ujian konyol bertajuk pembunuhan ini?” tanya Cater tidak habis mengerti dengan tingkah antik temannya itu.

“Mungkin dia memang sudah mempersiapkan targetnya untuk dibunuh sepertinya.” Jawab Queen asal-asalan.

“BINGO SEKALI, KUPO! Tapi setelah waktu penyelidikan telah selesai, kalian baru bisa mengungkapkan siapa pembunuhnya melalui bukti-bukti yang sudah kalian kumpulkan di Class Trial, kupo.” Jelas Monoglin.

“Class Trial? Apa itu Class Trial dalam ujian ini?” tanya Rem.

“Class Trial adalah tempat sidang di mana kalian masing-masing akan berdebat mengenai siapa pelaku pembunuhan, kupo. Di situ kalian bebas berpendapat, menyanggah, membela diri, apapun yang kalian lakukan boleh kalian ungkapkan sesuka hati kalian. Tapi tidak boleh ada kekerasan selama class trial atau melukai teman kalian sampai benar-benar terluka. Karena jika demikian, maka dialah yang akan menggantikan pembunuh sesungguhnya untuk dihukum, kupo.”

“Ah, ternyata seketat itu juga peraturannya. Berarti kita harus berhati-hati dong.” Komentar Cinque.

“Waktu kalian berdebat di Class Trial yaitu 30 menit kecuali jika ada tambahan waktu dariku, kupo. Setelah kalian mantap dengan dugaan kalian tentang pelaku pembunuhan, kalian harus melakukan voting melalui ponsel android kalian masing-masing. Ingat! Dalam voting harus dipilih satu orang saja yang dirasa memang benar-benar seorang pembunuh. Tidak boleh berbeda jawaban dari yang lainnya, kupo. Jika kalian memiliki jawaban berbeda dari teman-teman lainnya, maka kalian akan tahu konsekuensinya, kupo.”

“Memang konsekuensinya apa dong jika jawaban kami berbeda-beda?” tanya Cater.

“Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti saja, kupo. Sekarang biar kujelaskan selanjutnya mengenai hasil akhir voting, kupo.”

“Kalian harus bersatu menjawab pelaku asli. Jika kalian semua berhasil mengungkapkan pelaku pembunuhan tersebut dengan benar, maka sang pelakulah yang akan dihukum, kupo. Tapi jika kalian salah menjawab pelaku pembunuhan tersebut, maka kalian akan...”

“Maksudmu, orang yang dituduh bersalah meskipun tidak bersalah yang akan dihukum sedangkan pelaku sesungguhnya tetap selamat. Begitukah menurutmu?” tebak King.

“Bukan hanya orang tertuduh tak bersalah saja yang akan dihukum, tapi semua anak yang salah menuduhnya juga akan ikut dihukum bersama orang yang mereka tuduh tersebut, sedangkan pelaku sesungguhnya tetap selamat. Dengan begitu dia keluar sebagai agito dan siap keluar dari peristylium ini, kupo.”

“APA? Segitu klise kah? Bagaimana bisa semua orang yang salah menjawabnya juga ikut dihukum seperti itu?” tanya Eight.

“Mana aku tahu, kupo? Memang sudah tertulis seperti itu, kupo.”

“Tapi bagaimana jika sebagian menjawab dengan benar tapi sebagian menjawab salah? Apakah itu berarti hanya yang bersalah serta orang-orang yang salah menjawabnya yang akan dihukum sedangkan yang menjawabnya dengan benar saja yang akan selamat dari hukuman itu.” Tebak Trey.

“Semua orang yang berbeda jawabannya pasti akan dihukum semuanya kecuali si pelaku itu sendiri, kupo.” Jawab Monoglin spontan.

“APA?! SEGITUNYA?! BAGAIMANA BISA SEPERTI ITU MESKIPUN KAMI MENCOBA MENJAWABNYA DENGAN BENAR WALAUPUN BEBERAPA ORANG MENJAWAB SALAH TAPI KAMI SEMUA AKAN DIHUKUM SEPERTI ITU?! UJIAN MACAM APA INI HINGGA SATU KESALAHAN SAJA BISA MENDAPATKAN HUKUMAN?! MEMANGNYA HUKUMAN MACAM APA YANG HARUS KAMI HADAPI HINGGA KAU BETAH MENYIKSA KAMI SEPERTI INI?!?!” bentak Machina muak dengan segala aturan tidak manusiawi itu.

“Tenanglah, Machina.” ujar Rem dan Ace menenangkan Machina yang hampir saja berdiri dari kursi, khawatir nasibnya akan sama dengan Nine jika mencoba berani melawan Monoglin.

“Kalian sudah tahu sendiri kan tentang ujian permainan pembunuhan. Jika seseorang ketahuan membunuh seseorang, maka hukuman yang pantas didapatkan oleh pelaku tersebut adalah...” kata Monoglin sambil memberi jeda agar Class Zero dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

“Hukuman mati? Maksudmu itukah? Kami akan dihukum mati jika kami melakukan kesalahan maupun salah menuduh seseorang?” lanjut Ace.

“BINGO SEKALI, KUPO!!! OPOPOPO!!!! BUKANKAH AKAN MENYENANGKAN JIKA BISA MELIHAT WAJAH KALIAN MENEGANG DAN TAKUT AKAN DIHUKUM MATI SEPERTI ITU, KUPO?!?! POPOPO!!!”

“KURANG AJAR KA- ARGH!” teriak Nine namun tertahan oleh rasa sakit dari paha kirinya.

“Nine! jangan gegabah kau! Apa kau sudah lupa dengan lukamu sendiri?” tukas King.

“Akh! Andai saja luka laknat ini tak ada, pasti sudah kubunuh dia.”

“Bukan dia yang mati, tapi kau yang akan mati, Nine. Kau tidak lihat kalau dia men-summon tombak-tombak itu untuk membunuhmu?” peringat King, sontak Nine hanya terdiam saja, percuma melawan terus dengan keadaan paha seperti itu.

“Untuk menghindarkan diri kalian dari hukuman mati sehingga ujian kalian tidak berjalan cepat begitu saja, kalian harus bersatu dan kompak memutuskan siapa pembunuhnya, dengan begitu nyawa kalian semua akan selamat, kupo. Lagipula jika peraturan dibuat sesuai keinginan kalian mana bisa setegang itu, kupo.”

“Terus, kira-kira sampai kapan ujian tersebut akan berakhir? Hanya tiga harikah? Atau tergantung sisa berapa orang gitu?” tanya Rem.

“Sampai tersisa satu orang saja di mana dia sama sekali tak melakukan pembunuhan maupun dibunuh oleh orang lain alias dialah satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari permainan maut ini, kupo.”

“Bagaimana jika selama ujian permainan itu yang tersisa justru dua orang, di mana dengan jumlah segitu bagaimana mungkin mereka membunuhnya diam-diam sedangkan tak ada satupun saksi yang tersisa selain kau saja? Bukankah kau bilang mayat korban diketahui oleh lebih dari 2 orang sedangkan pelakunya diketahui saat Class Trial? Apakah itu berarti dua orang itu dianggap selamat dan bisa keluar dari Peristylium ini?” tanya Machina mencoba mengetes Monoglin jika mungkin Monoglin tak punya pilihan lain selain mengeluarkan dua orang tersebut.

“Hm... itu pertanyaan yang bagus, kupo... Bagaimana jika ada dua orang yang selamat sehingga sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan pembunuhan diam-diam serta tak ada saksi selain diriku yang melihat itu, kupo? Hm... Berarti tidak ada Class Trial sehingga tak ada eksekusi mati. Maka ujian permainan pembunuhan pun dianggap berakhir, kupo.”

“Baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti dua orang selamat itu bisa keluar dari Class Zero, bukan?” kata Machina antusias dan didukung oleh Class Zero lainnya, berharap semoga masih ada satu orang lagi yang dapat diselamatkan sehingga setidaknya dua nyawa bebas dari permainan tersebut.

“ **Sebagai gantinya dua orang tersebut akan saling bertarung satu sama lain sampai lawan itu mati, kupo!** ” Seru Monoglin sambil mengacungkan tangan tanpa berjarinya.

“APA?!?!?!” Seru Class Zero bersamaan, keterkejutan semakin bertambah saat semuanya tidak seperti ekspektasi mereka.

“Tapi kau bilang, kristal Suzaku dilepaskan dan sihir kami lenyap. Apalagi beberapa di antara kami dapat menggunakan senjata hanya dengan bantuan sihir?” tanya Cater nanar.

“Kristal tersebut akan dikembalikan lagi ke tempatnya saat tersisa dua orang saja sehingga kalian bebas saling bertarung dengan hujan darah sampai satu di antara kalian mati, dengan begitu satu orang tersebut akan selamat dan bisa keluar dari tempat ini, kupo.”

“UJIAN MACAM APA INI? BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU SEENAK SENDIRI MEMBUAT PERATURAN SESADIS SAMPAI KAU MELAKUKAN CARA APAPUN AGAR KAMI MATI DI SINI?! MAUMU ITU APA SIH?!” teriak Sice.

“Sudah kubilang ini keputusan dari Dr. Arecia, kupo. Kenapa kalian tidak percaya padaku sama sekali, kupo?”

“Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa percaya padamu kalau ibu sama sekali tidak datang ke sini untuk menjelaskan ini semua dari mulutnya sendiri? Lantas di mana ibu sekarang ini?” tanya Ace gusar.

“Dr. Arecia tidak akan menemui kalian sampai hanya ada satu agito yang akan keluar dari tempat ini, kupo. Kalau tak percaya, lihat saja sendiri isi surat ini, kupo.”

Monoglin kemudian menunjukkan kertas yang dia pegang selama ini kepada Ace. Ace kemudian membaca isi surat serta prosedur ujian pembunuhan tersebut. Machina yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya juga ikut membaca isi surat itu. Sedangkan beberapa anak lain memperhatikan mereka berdua, bahkan beberapa sempat mendekati keduanya untuk memastikan bahwa isi surat tersebut memang tulisan tangan ‘ibu’ mereka. Setelah sekian lama mereka membaca surat tersebut, hati mereka mendadak kosong. Tatapan mereka pun ikut kosong. Sedangkan yang hanya memperhatikannya bingung dengan reaksi dari mereka.

“Apa isinya? Apa isinya sih?” tanya Cinque.

“Apakah surat itu palsu, Ace? Katakan pada kami. Surat itu pasti palsu kan?” tanya Cater harap-harap cemas.

“Tidak.” Jawab Ace.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak?" tanya Eight.

"Surat ini tidak palsu. Tulisan ini...benar-benar tulisan tangan ibu." jawab Ace lemas. Mereka merebut surat tersebut dan saling bergiliran membaca isi surat tersebut. Seketika mereka ikut lemas seperti beberapa temannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ibu tega melakukan hal ini pada kita?" tanya Deuce entah pada siapa.

"Haruskah kita melakukan ini demi menyenangkan ibu?" Queen.

"Kurasa itu bukan ibu sebenarnya. Bisa jadi ibu benar-benar kerasukan hingga sedang tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri." sangkal Seven.

"Opopopo... Terserah kalian mau menganggap ini hanya ilusi atau tidak, tetapi yang pasti inilah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya, kupo. Dr. Arecia tidak benar-benar mencintai kalian semua, kupo. Dia hanya memanfaatkan kalian demi kepentingannya sendiri, kupo. Popopopo..."

Tawa jahat Monoglin semakin keras dan nyaring, semakin menyayat hati Class Zero yang mulai patah semangat. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya mulai menangis, ada pula yang hanya bisa mengumpat saja, bahkan sisanya hanya bisa diam saja merenungkan nasib mereka. Kini, keputusasaan telah melingkupi mereka.

Tak terasa, kelas Class Zero yang dulunya merupakan surga bagi mereka, kini berubah menjadi neraka bagi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiuh... Kepanjangan nggak sih utk Chapter satu ini? Tapi kalau boleh tahu, apakah memang benar kalau ujian permainan pembunuhan itu ide dari Dr. Arecia?


	4. Chapter 3

Setelah pintu kelas 0 dibuka oleh Monoglin saat selesai menjelaskan aturan 'ujian' tersebut, Deuce dan Rem segera mengobati luka Nine dengan obat-obatan yang ada di klinik secara manual tanpa sihir sama sekali, diawasi oleh Machina dan Jack, sedangkan sisanya berpencar mencari jalan keluar Peristylium yang tersisa.

Di klinik sebagai Unit Kesehatan Sekolah peristylium sama sekali tidak ada staf satupun yang menjaga tempat tersebut sehingga mau tidak mau mereka harus mengobati luka Nine sendiri tanpa bantuan sihir sama sekali. Tapi untunglah Rem dan Deuce dapat mengobati luka secara manual dengan baik karena Deuce sebelumnya pernah belajar tentang pengobatan di kelas 4 sedangkan Rem sendiri pernah belajar dari salah satu almarhum bibinya yang merupakan seorang perawat serta sedikit belajar tentang pengobatan di kelas 7. Jack kemudian memuji kemampuan berobat kedua gadis yang kebetulan sama-sama tipe gadis lemah lembut ini setelah selesai mengobati luka Nine.

"Wah! Kalian para gadis memang hebat ya. Tidak salah jika Class Zero punya dua dokter manis seperti kalian meskipun tanpa sihir."

"Ah, jangan memuji kami berlebihan, Jack-san. Kami hanya mencoba saja."

"Hal itu tidak mengherankan mengingat mereka pernah belajar di kelas Geomancer dan kelas White Mage yang notabene sama-sama kelas yang mengajarkan tentang pengobatan meskipun dengan cara yang berbeda, apalagi Rem sebelumnya pernah diajari bibinya cara berobat." jelas Machina.

"Ah,  Machina. Itu kulakukan hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Jadi jangan terlalu dibanggakan." ucap Rem merendah.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa kau belajar seperti ini di Class Fourth padahal kau ini berasal dari Class Zero? Apa jangan-jangan kau juga sama seperti kami, murid pindahan dari kelas lain?" Tanya Rem pada Deuce.

"Oh itu... Sebenarnya kami memang berasal dari Class Zero sejak lama bersama dengan kedatangan ibu ke Peristylium. Tapi sebelumnya kami diberi kesempatan untuk berbaur bersama para kadet lainnya dengan cara mengikuti kelas lain secara intensif selama satu bulan. Maka dari itulah aku belajar tentang pengobatan secara manual di Class Fourth." jelas Deuce.

"Ah, begitu ceritanya. Apakah cuma kau saja yang ikut Class Fourth saat itu?"

"Iya... Begitulah... Sisanya mereka berpencar sendiri dalam mengikuti kelas intensif. Contohnya Jack-san mengikuti Class Twelfth."

"Ehehehe... Maksudmu kelas yang ada moogle berpakaian bayi itu ya. Ehehehe... Cukup menyenangkan sih, apalagi orang-orang di kelas itu lucu-lucu kayak badut."

"Ya cocok dengan dirimu yang kayak badut." komentar Nine dengan nada menyindir.

"Kalau Nine Dulu juga pernah belajar di Class Second, sama seperti Machina-san. Pasti Machina-san pernah bertemu dengannya, bukan?"

"Benarkah? Kok aku ngga nyadar dia sebelumnya ya kalau dia pernah belajar di Class Second?" tanya Machina.

"Cih! Mentang-mentang sebagai siswa teladan udah bersikap sombong ya sampai tidak mengenaliku yang pernah belajar di Class Second. Heh, memangnya cuma kau doang yang paling hebat di kelasmu dulu, hah?! Aku juga hebat kok di Class Second! Camkan itu, kora!" ujar Nine ketus karena tersinggung.

Sontak seisi ruangan terdiam dan canggung seketika.

"Nine-san... Jangan bicara begitu..." tegur Deuce hati-hati.

"Aku... Aku bukan bermaksud menyinggungmu atau menyindirmu atau semacamnya. Aku memang benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau sebelumnya pernah belajar di Class Second. Kamu sudah tahu kan kalau Class Second muridnya paling banyak dibandingkan kelas-kelas lainnya bahkan termasuk Class First. Jadi nggak semua anak Class Second aku ingat semua. Cuma beberapa saja yang aku kenal di sana. Lagipula kau belajarnya cuma sebulan saja. Jadi-"

"Halah, alasan aja. Bilang aja kamu bohong. Emang nyatanya kamu selalu menyindirku dan bicara seolah-olah kau ini paling hebat dan bisa mengalahkanku di kelas kami. Ya kan?" kata-kata pedas Nine seketika membuat Machina tak mampu berbicara apapun. Bukannya ia takut kalau yang dikatakan Nine itu benar, hanya saja ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Nine berpikir negatif padanya semenjak insiden di kelas di mana Ace memberitahukan tentang dirinya itu.

"Yah yah yah... Mulai lagi dia." komentar Jack.

"HAH! Tapi nggak papa. Untungnya aku sendiri juga nggak pernah tahu kalau kau murid Class Second sebelum akhirnya kau menjadi murid Class Zero. Meskipun kau pakai jubah panjang sekalipun tetap saja aku tidak mengenalmu dulu. Malah kupikir aku melihat sosok vampir nyasar di Class Second. Hahaha..." ejek Nine sinis.

"Maafkan kami, Nine. Mungkin terkadang omongannya sedikit pedas. Tapi sebenarnya Machina bermaksud meng-" bela Rem namun langsung dihentikan oleh Machina yang menggelengkan kepalanya megisyaratkan untuk berhenti.

"Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku." Machina menundukkan kepalanya sebentar kemudian segera keluar dari ruangan klinik tersebut, menyisakan keheningan bagi yang tersisa.

Rem merasa bersalah karena dialah yang menjadi biang kerok atas semua ini. Mungkin seharusnya dia tak perlu bilang pada Ace tentang kelebihan Machina sebagai Honor Student nya, mungkin takkan ada orang yang sampai cemburu bahkan membenci Machina seperti itu. Mungkin memang benar apa kata Machina. Dia memang pantas dijuluki si mulut ember.

"Hah! Akhirnya dia pergi juga. Lega rasanya si vampir jadi-jadian yang bikin sakit mata itu sudah lewat. AWW! Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan, Deuce?!" Nine mengaduh kesakitan setelah Deuce menekan lukanya dengan pinset.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu malu, Nine-san. Machina-san itu teman baru kita. Tidak sepantasnya kau memperlakukannya seperti itu. Lagipula ini bukan dirimu yang mudah tersinggung seperti itu hanya gara-gara masalah siapa yang paling kuat di Class Zero."

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan siapa yang paling kuat di Class Zero. Aku tidak suka cara bicaranya dan sikapnya yang arogan itu seakan-akan dia ini merasa paling hebat dan tak terkalahkan. ARGH! SAKIT, DEUCE! MAUMU APA SIH?!" lagi-lagi luka Nine ditekan oleh Deuce.

"Tetap saja kau salah besar tentang Machina-san. Kau bersikap seperti itu karena kau salah paham. Lagipula kau sendiri bagaimana, Nine-san?! Bahkan kau jauh lebih arogan dan sombong daripada Machina-san sampai kau bertindak bodoh ingin membunuh Monoglin-san seperti itu. Kau tidak kasihan pada Rem-san? Dia teman baiknya Machina-san. Tolong jaga perasaan Rem-san." tegur Deuce setelah melihat kegusaran Rem.

"Kenapa kau begitu membela mereka sih? Itu bukan urusanku. Toh yang bermasalah jelas-jelas si vampir jadi-jadian itu yang sudah bikin kata-kata yang tidak pantas. Lagipula sejak dua anak baru itu masuk Class Zero, semuanya mendadak jadi kacau balau begini. Belum pernah ibu membuat peraturan-peraturan seaneh itu sebelum mereka bergabung bersama kita." kata Nine yang semakin menyakitkan itu malah membuat Rem semakin down dan merasa bahwa kehadiran dirinya dan Machina justru membawa bencana bagi Class Zero itu sendiri. Deuce dan Jack tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemegang tombak itu.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah punya target untuk membunuhnya dalam ujian itu? Ya kan?" kata Jack, santai namun serius, bahkan sangat menohok hati siapapun yang mendengarnya, terutama Rem.

"Jack-san! Apa yang kau bicarakan?" bisik Deuce sambil melototkan matanya pada Jack.

"Apa? Aku hanya bertanya saja. Lagian kata-kata Nine terhadap Machina sudah terdengar seperti hate speech. Bisa jadi dia sudah menyiapkan Machina sebagai targetnya. Benar nggak?" tanya Jack sekali lagi. Sepertinya dia tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitar yang semakin runyam.

"Benarkah? Kau mencoba... membunuh... Machina?" Tanya Rem lirih.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jack! Kalau ngomong tuh yang bener! Jelas-jelas aku tidak sudi mengikuti permainan kotor makhluk jelek! Ngapain juga aku mengotori tanganku hanya untuk Menumpahkan darah orang macam Machina? Aku kan hanya nggak suka cara ngomongnya dia yang terkesan arogan itu. Nggak usah peduliin kata-kata anak-anak lainnya. Aku nggak iri sama Machina. Sama sekali TIDAK! Camkan itu, kora!" ujar Nine membela diri.

"Kalau begitu... Aku permisi dulu..."pamit Rem sambil berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan tugasnya merawat luka Nine.

"Lihatlah sekarang. Kalian berdua sama-sama tidak bisa menjaga bicara kalian terhadap dua teman baru kita. Apa kalian masih belum puas menyakiti perasaan mereka apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini sekarang." tegur Deuce marah.

"Ya gimana lagi, aku kan hanya bisa bicara apa adanya. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyinggung Rem dan Machina. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Nine yang terlihat nyengit sama Machina dan Rem seakan-akan ia menganggap mereka berdua seperti pembawa kesialan bagi kita." kata Jack membela diri.

"Memang benar kan keberadaan mereka justru membuat kita jadi begini. Apalagi Machina yang mengataiku gila karena mengira aku ini sombong. Bukankah itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia mencoba menantangku?!" bentak Nine.

"Dia sama seperti kita, berusaha mencegahmu melakukan hal bodoh yang membuat pahamu terluka seperti ini, jangan salah paham tentang itu. Lagipula tidak ada istilah pembawa sial bagi Class Zero. Bukankah kau sebelumnya sudah menyambut baik mereka? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah bersikap dingin pada mereka?" kata Deuce.

"Siapa bilang aku menyambut mereka dengan baik? Sejak awal aku tidak suka kedatangan orang-orang baru di kelas kita. Pertama si taichou bermasker sialan itu sampai dua anak baru yang nggak jelas asal-usulnya tapi ibu kita sama sekali tidak muncul dan menjelaskan tentang semua ini sampai akhirnya si taichou itu tiba-tiba menghilang juga tapi malah muncul moogle yang lebih jelek lagi entah dari mana yang katanya menerima perintah dari ibu. Sekarang pikirkan baik-baik. Di mana ibu sekarang dan apa yang ibu lakukan sekarang ini terkait kedatangan orang-orang baru itu, hah?! Apakah benar ini rencana darinya atau justru ada jebakan baru dari orang-orang baru  yang mengaku mendapat perintah dari ibu kita, bahkan termasuk juga dua orang baru itu? Bisa jadi mereka berdua itu mata-mata, kan?" tukas Nine panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua prasangka burukmu yang belum tentu benar, Nine. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa melawan ibu yang jelas-jelas memiliki kekuatan sihir yang lebih besar dan lebih hebat dari kita ini, Nine? Kecuali ada sosok yang jauh lebih hebat dari ibu yang bisa melawan ibu." tanya Deuce, seketika membungkam mulut Nine yang mulau kehabisan bahan untuk menyanggah lagi.

"Hah... Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari-hari yang panjang sekali." komentar Jack sambil menutup matanya.

-epha-

Machina berpapasan dengan Ace saat berpapasan di lorong.

"Bagaimana, Ace? Apa ada pintu yang tidak terkunci?" tanya Machina yang langsung dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Ace.

"Semua pintu manapun telah dikunci dan diborgol semua oleh Monoglin. Bahkan semua jendela yang ada di sini ditutup portal besi seperti di kelas kita." lapor Ace.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Yang lainnya masih mencari jalan keluar manapun. Bahkan ada yang berusaha mencari jalan rahasia berdasarkan feeling masing-masing. Tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu." lapor Ace.

"Apalagi yang membuat membuatku benar-benar tidak habis mengerti sampai sekarang ini..."

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa pintu kantor ibuku dikunci?"

"Maksudmu kantor Dr. Arecia?"

"Iya. Pintunya tidak diborgol tapi dikunci. Aku mencoba memanggilnya tapi tidak ada yang menyahut sama sekali."

"Berarti dokter itu memang telah merencanakan ini semua agar kita benar-benar mati di sini. Sekarang ibumu pasti sudah berada di luar sana untuk menanti satu di antara kita."

"Padahal ibu tidak sejahat itu. Tapi kenapa ibu mengurung kita di sini dan menyuruh kami membunuh satu sama lain?"

"Apa selama ini kau pernah mencari tahu motif Dr. Arecia sesungguhnya selama kau dan Class Zero lainnya dirawat olehnya?" tanya Machina menyelidik.

"Tidak pernah sama sekali. Lagipula kenapa aku harus mencurigai orang yang telah merawatku sejak aku menjadi anak kecil sebatang kara?" kata Ace.

"Iya, kau benar... Hanya saja kita tidak pernah tahu apakah dokter itu benar-benar tulus merawat kalian atau beliau punya tujuan lain untuk memanfaatkan kalian demi kepentingannya sendiri."

"Aku juga tidak tahu itu. Rasa-rasanya sangat kurang ajar jika aku mencurigai ibu apapun alasannya. Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak percaya semua yang terjadi ini berasal dari ibu. Itupun buktinya hanya surat saja. Tapi ibu sama sekali tidak terlihat sama sekali hanya sekedar untuk menjelaskan semua kegilaan ini." kata Ace.

"Iya, kau benar juga. Rasa-rasanya ada orang lain yang mengaku sebagai ibumu mungkin." seketika suasana hening sejenak.

“Emm... Machina...”

“Iya...”

“Bagaimana keadaannya Nine?”

“Nine? Tenang. Dia baik-baik kok. Deuce dan Rem telah menanganinya dengan baik. Hanya saja...”

“Hanya saja kenapa? Lukanya separah itukah?”

“Ah, bukan. Bukan itu kok. Lukanya sedang diperban. Ada kemungkinan dia perlu pakai kruk untuk berjalan dalam masa pemulihan lukanya.” Jawab Machina namun terdiam lagi.

Ace perlahan mulai paham maksud Machina yang sebenarnya. Bisa dilihat wajahnya yang tampak muram.

“Maafkan aku, Machina.”

“Hah? Minta maaf? Untuk apa?”

“Pasti Nine kembali bersikap dingin padamu gara-gara pernyataanku di kelas saat kubilang kalau kau bisa mengungguli Nine.” kata Ace lirih.

“Ah... itu... kau tidak usah merasa bersalah begitu Ace.”

“Tetap saja ini salahku. Karena setahuku Nine bukan orang yang seperti itu. Bahkan ketika kami sering menggodanya pun dia terlihat santai saja walaupun dia mudah tersinggung. Tapi belum pernah aku melihat Nine sebegitu bencinya terhadapmu. Maafkan ak-...”

“Ini bukan salahmu, Ace. itu juga salahku karena aku tidak menjaga mulutku dengan baik. Toh hal itu terjadi sebenarnya karena waktunya yang tidak tepat, apalagi tiba-tiba Monoglin itu tiba-tiba mengumumkan ujian kejam itu.”

“Hm... kau benar... waktunya saat itu benar-benar tidak tepat. Apalagi aku juga salah karena aku bicaranya terlalu blak-blakan tanpa dipikir-pikir.” Kata Machina.

“Hahaha... tidak apa-apa kok. Kau sudah tepat bicara seperti itu. Nine saja yang terlalu bodoh.” Ujar Ace sembari tertawa kecil.

“Umm... Ace...”

“Hm...”

“Apakah benar kedatangan kami di Class Zero menjadi penyebab munculnya ujian pembunuhan?” tanya Machina lirih.

“Ke-kenapa kau berkata begitu?” tanya Ace bingung dengan pertanyaan Machina yang terlalu berpikir negatif baginya.

“Jawab saja, Ace. Apa benar keberadaanku dan Rem menjadi penyebab kekacauan ini? Kurasa sedikit masuk akal jika Nine bilang begitu. Sebelum kami masuk ke Class Zero, kalian terlihat damai-damai saja sampai tiba-tiba berbagai kejadian satu per satu bermunculan dan-...”

“Itu tidak benar, Machina. Apa yang terjadi  saat ini bukan dikarenakan kemunculan kalian di Class Zero. Seperti yang kau bilang, semua ini terjadi karena waktunya yang sama sekali tidak tepat sehingga apa yang terjadi seolah-olah karena kesalahan kalian. Itu tidak benar sama sekali.” Ujar Ace berusaha meyakinkan Machina.

“Pasti Nine yang mengatakan hal sesensitif itu padamu, ya?” tanya Ace memastikan kebenaran.

“Tidak, Ace. Nine tidak membahas itu sama sekali. Aku merasa saja kalau keberadaan kami ini tiba-tiba menjadi faktor munculnya masalah-masalah ini.” elak Machina.

“Tapi pada akhirnya dia membahas tentang saat kau sudah keluar, Machina.” Tunggu. Itu bukan suara Ace yang berbicara, tapi suara seorang wanita. Seketika Ace dan Machina menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

“Bahkan Kurasame-taichou dan Monoglin pun dianggap oleh Nine sebagai biang kerok dari semua masalah ini. Maksudku, semua orang baru di Class Zero selain kalian berdua belas dianggapnya sebagai virus mematikan baginya.” kata Rem membalas reaksi terkejut kedua pemuda itu.

“Rem? Kupikir kau sudah selesai mengobati Nine.” kata Machina terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Rem.

“Belum. Aku masih belum menyelesaikannya. Kupikir Deuce lebih baik mengobatinya daripada aku. Nine kurang begitu menikmati perawatan dariku sepertinya.” Kata Rem yang terdengar seperti sarkasme.

“Maafkan aku, Machina, Rem. Sebagai perwakilan Nine, dan juga perwakilan Class Zero, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kelakuan tidak sopan dari temanku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf sekali. Kuharap kalian tidak membencinya.” Kata Ace.

“Untuk apa kami harus membencinya? Toh hanya Nine saja yang membenci kami. Untuk apa kami membuang tenaga untuk membencinya? Yang ada kami malah berbuat hal yang jauh lebih bodoh. Tak beda jauh dengan Nine.” kata Machina, diiringi anggukan dari Rem.

“Tetap saja aku benar-benar minta maaf dan jangan dimasukin hati soal itu. Lagipula hal itu terjadi karena kesalahanku mengumbar kehebatanmu pada Nine yang terus berkoar-koar tentang kehebatan fisiknya.” kata Ace.

“Aku memaklumi, Ace. Kau tak usah khawatir tentang itu. Toh, menghadapimu sama saja seperti ketika aku menghadapi Rem. Kalian berdua cukup mirip dalam masalah mulut ember.” Canda Machina yang akhirnya dibalas tawa rendah dari kedua orang tersebut.

“Oh, ya. Nanti kalau teman-temanku sudah selesai mencari jalan keluar, kalian berdua siap-siap ke Lounge Suzaku untuk kita berkumpul. Jangan lupa beritahu tiga orang yang masih ada di klinik itu ya. Aku permisi dulu.” Pamit Ace sebelum meninggalkan dua orang tersebut.

“Sepertinya hari-hari baru kita di Class Zero akan jauh lebih berat dari yang kita lalui selama ini di kelas kita masing-masing.” Kata Rem masih menatap ke depan melihat langkah Ace yang semakin menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

“Hmm... apalagi pada akhirnya kitalah yang menjadi target yang paling rawan untuk dijadikan kambing hitam. Class Zero akan semakin tidak mempercayai kita.” Kata Machina.

_epha_

_Di Lounge Suzaku Peristylium...._

Semua anggota Class Zero kini dalam keadaan emosi yang bercampur aduk. Marah, sedih, takut, semuanya menjadi satu tergambar jelas di wajah mereka. Mereka tak punya cara lagi untuk keluar dari peristylium yang terkunci luar dalam itu. Tak ada jalan alternatif yang bisa ditemukan dalam keadaan darurat itu. Sepertinya Monoglin, dan mungkin juga Dr. Arecia, sudah merencanakan penutupan akses keluar masuk peristylium tersebut sejak lama. Pilihan yang ada sekarang ini hanyalah mengikuti ujian pembunuhan tersebut, atau berdiam diri dalam Peristylium tanpa melakukan apapun.

Mereka tidak tahu, apakah berdiam diri saja sudah menjadi solusi terbaik atau hanya akan jadi bumerang bagi mereka sendiri. jika berdiam diri saja dalam waktu yang sangat lama juga akan menyebabkan mati  perlahan karena kekurangan oksigen atau kelaparan karena kekurangan pasokan bahan makanan. Tapi jika mereka harus saling membunuh satu sama lain, maka....

Ah... semua ini hanya menambah kegalauan Class Zero saja.

“Bagaimana ini? Kita sudah mencari jalan keluar ke mana, tapi tak ada satupun yang tidak terkunci.” Cater.

“Kita benar-benar terjebak di sini...” Cinque lemas.

“Apalagi semua pintu dan jendela ditutup rapat-rapat seakan tak ada jalan udara masuk ke sini.” Seven.

“Bahkan ruang ventilasi pun juga ikut ditutup?” Rem.

“Benar. Semua lubang yang ada sekalipun sebagai akses oksigen tertutup semua. Memang benar Monoglin berencana untuk membuat kita mati kehabisan oksigen di sini agar kita menuruti kemauannya untuk mengikuti ujian pembunuhan itu.” Kata Seven.

“SIAL! Kalau begini jadinya bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini? Apalagi di sini sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi kecuali kita berempat belas ini dan juga si makhluk jelek sialan itu.” Ujar Nine sambil memegangi satu kruk untuk membantunya berjalan sementara setelah kakinya diperban.

“Entah kenapa rasanya tempat ini terlihat aneh dan menyeramkan jika tak ada orang-orang berlalu-lalang di Peristylium ini? serasa seperti bangunan berhantu.” Eight.

“Hiii... Cinque takut hantu...” Cinque gemetar ketakutan sambil memeluk lengan Trey.

“Apalagi di luar sana tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar. Tidak ada suara keramaian para kadet apalagi suara serangan dari Milites.” Deuce.

“Oh ya, aku pernah ingat. Bukankah di Chrystarium ada peta denah Suzaku Peristylium? Di peta itu kan juga ditunjukkan beberapa tempat rahasia yang biasa dilalui oleh tim mata-mata Rubrum dalam menjalankan misi rahasia itu, kan? Mungkin siapa tahu di situ ada jalan keluar rahasia yang selama ini tidak ” tanya Machina.

“Iya, tepatnya peta itu ditaruh di ruang kepala divisi khusus misi rahasia dekat chrystarium itu. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Sepertinya sudah diambil oleh Monoglin mungkin.” Jawab Trey.

“Bahkan di kantor Komando Pusat?” tanya Machina lagi.

“Juga sudah tidak ada. Apalagi layar monitor yang sering menampilkan berbagai tempat-tempat untuk berbagai misi juga sudah tidak diaktifkan lagi. Kita sepertinya sudah buta tempat sekarang. Kita juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang di luar.” Jelas Queen.

“Lantas bagaimana ini? Masak kita harus saling membunuh satu sama lain hanya supaya kita dapat keluar dari sini sih?” keluh Sice.

“Itu gila! Itu tidak akan kita lakukan! Bagaimana bisa kita disuruh melakukan hal sekeji itu pada teman-teman kita sendiri? Lantas ke mana semua orang di sini? Apakah mereka sudah diusir dari sini hanya supaya kita mendapatkan tempat khusus untuk saling membunuh? Apalagi kata Monoglin itu merupakan ujian untuk menjadi Agito sekaligus keluar dari sini?”

“Kira-kira menurut kalian, ke mana semua orang itu berada sekarang?” tanya King.

“Mana kami tahu, King? Mungkin saja mereka juga sudah ikut ujian pembunuhan itu.” Jawab Sice asal.

“Kalau memang mereka juga ikut ujian itu, ke mana bekas-bekas pembunuhan tersebut? Tidak ada darah berceceran maupun properti-properti yang rusak.” Deuce.

“Paling sudah dibersihkan oleh... ARGH! Kenapa pertanyaan kalian bodoh sekali sih?! Jangan tanyakan hal-hal yang kita sendiri juga tidak tahu. Lama-kelamaan aku bisa gila bersama kalian.” keluh Sice sambil memegang kepalanya.

“Apakah sekarang ibu sudah mengendalikan semua tempat ini dan menggunakan rencananya agar semua kadet di sini saling membunuh dalam kedok ujian? Lantas kalau begitu ke mana orang-orang lainnya seperti pejabat Consortium 8? Apakah mereka semua sudah tunduk pada ibu sekarang?” tanya Deuce.

“Jangan tanyakan itu lagi, Deuce! Sampai kapanpun kita tak akan bisa menjawab itu semua karena kita sendiri berada di posisi yang sama. Kita benar-benar buta akan hal ini.” elak Queen

“Tenanglah kawan-kawan. Jangan terlalu panik seperti itu. Mungkin saja ibu hanya bermaksud mengetes kesetiaan kita, ya nggak?” kata Jack santai.

“Kau ini! Sikap optimisme mu masih aja muncul di saat seperti ini. Kau mau terkurung di sini selamanya atau kau terbunuh oleh salah satu dari kita?” tanya Sice menyinyir omongan Jack.

“Yang dikatakan Jack bisa jadi benar.” Timpal Ace menyetujui Jack.

“Hah?! Kau juga mempercayai kata-kata bodoh itu, Ace?” tanya Nine.

“Jangan salah! Yang barusan dikatakan Jack itu bukan tanpa dasar. Ibu sangat menyanyangi kita semua. Kita selama ini selalu dirawat olehnya sejak kita masih kecil dan sebatang kara. Beliaulah yang mengadopsi kita selama ini bahkan mengajarkan kita cara bertempur. Bagaimana mungkin ibu mau melakukan hal sekeji itu pada kita sekarang ini kecuali hanya menguji kesetiaan kita satu sama lain?” jelas Ace.

“Mungkin ada benarnya juga sih? Tapi kenapa harus dengan permainan seperti ini?” tanya Queen.

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan ibu saat ini, tapi apa kalian pernah ingat waktu kita masih kecil saat kita harus menentukan pilihan yang sangat sulit?”

“Ah, aku ingat. Itu saat kita memilih antara menerima tawaran ikut bersama ibu ke kebun binatang atau tetap bersama salah satu teman kita yang tidak bisa ikut ke kebun binatang? Ya kan?” tebak Trey.

“Ya, benar. Ingat kan saat kita masih kecil, saat kita mendapatkan tiket ke kebun binatang dari ibu kecuali Cinque?” kata Ace memancing yang saat itu juga diiyakan oleh teman-teman lainnya.

“Iya, saat itu aku benar-benar sedih banget karena aku tidak mendapatkan tiket ke kebun binatang padahal aku tidak pernah nakal seperti Nine.” kata Cinque.

“Iya, kau tidak pernah nakal, Cinque. Tapi kau selalu melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga hingga semua orang takut padamu. Makanya itulah alasannya kau tidak mendapatkan tiket.” Timpal Nine mengejek, membuat Cinque semakin cemberut.

“Bukan. Bukan karena itu, Nine. Cinque tidak mendapatkannya karena saat itu ibu beralasan kalau tiketnya di sana sudah habis. Saat itu ibu cuma mendapatkan 12 tiket termasuk tiket buat dirinya sendiri.” jelas Ace.

“Wow. Sepertinya kalian punya cerita yang menarik tentang masa kecil kalian. Ceritakan pada kami apa saja yang kalian alami saat itu.” Pinta Rem antusias, seketika melupakan rasa kekhawatirannya, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

“Karena itulah ibu kami memberikan pilihan antara tetap ikut bersama ibu ke kebun binatang atau menemani Cinque ditinggal di rumah namun konsekuensinya tidak bisa ikut ke kebun binatang.”

“Terdengar sederhana sih. Lantas apa masalahnya? Kalau mau ikut ya ikut aja. Kalau nggak ya nggak usah. Lantas apa masalah kalian dalam hal ini?” tanya Rem bingung.

“Masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu, Rem-san.” Timpal Deuce.

“Tidak sesederhana itu? Maksudnya dalam pergi ke kebun binatang atau nggaknya itu...” tanya Machina namun dipotong oleh King.

“Kami harus satu suara.” Potong King akhirnya buka suara namun singkat.

“Kami ini bukan hanya sebagai teman sekelas saja, tapi juga sebagai saudara. Sebagai saudara kami harus selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi. Tidak boleh ada yang ditinggal ataupun sendirian.”

“Dan jika kami bertindak sendirian, maka kami akan dianggap egois. Bukankah keegoisan itu akan merusak ikatan persaudaraan yang sudah terjalin sejak lama?” kata Eight.

“Lagipula kami juga berimpian bisa pergi piknik bersama ibu kami sejak lama. Ajakan ke kebun binatang itu adalah kesempatan piknik kami untuk pertama kalinya. Kami belum pernah pergi ke mana-mana lagi sejak kami ditinggal mati seluruh keluarga kami yang asli sampai akhirnya ibu yang mengasuh kami semua.” Kata Cater.

“Toh yang paling antusias pergi ke kebun binatang kan si Ace. Soalnya dia pengin sekali bisa lihat sekawanan chocobo di kebun binatang. Sejak kecil dia benar-benar chocobo freak banget lho.” Kata Cater sambil berbisik dengan tepi tangannya menempel di pipinya.

“Wah! Sama dong kayak Machina. Sejak kecil Machina juga chocobo freak lho. Apalagi kakaknya Machina selain sebagai prajurit dominion juga bekerja sebagai penjaga kandang chocobo. Bahkan dia juga punya hobi memberi nama aneh pada para chocobo. Chocobo milik kakaknya Machina aja juga dikasih nama aneh dari Machina. Namanya Chichi...chi... chichi siapa ya? Aku kok mendadak lupa sih? Yang pasti ada penggalan nama Chichi gitu. Machina. Chocobo kakakmu namanya siapa ya? Beritahu aku, Machina.”

“Tidak! Aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu. ‘Bocormu’ sudah terlalu jauh dan kau semakin mempermalukanku, Rem.” Sungut Machina ketus yang ternyata sedari tadi menutup mukanya menahan malu karena Rem selalu saja menceritakan tentang pribadinya tersebut.

“Ah, kau ini pelit sekali sih. Beritahu aku sekali ini saja dong siapa nama chocobo kakakmu.” Rajuk Rem.

“Tidak, Rem! Kau semakin memalukan saja. Pikirkan saja sendiri!” bentak Machina.

“Ah, Machina pelit. Ya sudah kalau gitu. Yah, pokoknya yang pasti nama chocobo dari Machina seperti itu deh. Mungkin misalnya, Poko-poko, choki-choki, poporo, dan juga...”

“Chichiri...” kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Ace, sontak membuat Class Zero terpana melihat Ace. Tak terkecuali Machina yang jauh lebih kaget mendengar nama tersebut yang keluar dari mulut Ace. Perasaan dia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang chocobo kakaknya pada Ace meskipun dia tahu kalau dirinya dan Ace sama-sama menyukai chocobo.

Ace sendiri juga tersentak dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Kata itu keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja, seakan ada yang mengendalikan dirinya.

“Ah, iya benar. Namanya Chichiri. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang Chichiri? Apa Machina yang memberitahumu?” tanya Rem pada Ace.

Ace terdiam seketika. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Pasalnya dia menyebutkan nama itu secara reflek di mulutnya padahal dia belum pernah mendengar nama itu sama sekali, bahkan tanpa diberitahu oleh Machina sekalipun. Hal yang sama juga terjadi ketika secara reflek dia mengetahui kalau Machina juga menyukai chocobo seperti dirinya padahal Machina sama sekali tak pernah menceritakannya.

Begitu pula dengan Machina yang tak percaya kalau Ace mengetahui semua itu tentang dirinya. Perasaan Machina sendiri tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya. Bagaimana bisa Ace tahu banyak tentang dirinya? Peramalkah dia? Pikirnya.

“Ace... kenapa diam aja? Ditanyain tuh sama Rem.” Sahut Cater berusaha menyadarkan Ace dari ‘dunia’nya itu.

“I-iya... begitulah... Kebetulan kami sama-sama suka chocobo. Jadi ya kami meluangkan waktu untuk bercerita tentang diri kami dan juga apa yang kami sukai dan tidak kami sukai. Bukankah begitu, Machina?” kata Ace berbohong sambil memberi isyarat pada Machina untuk ikut berbohong pula. Machina yang baru ‘nyambung’ mulai mengikuti ‘permainan’ Ace.

“Ah, iya... saat aku keluar dari ruang klinik tapi kau masih mengobati lukanya Nine, aku bertemu Ace dan menanyakan tentang jalan keluar dari Peristylium. Tapi sembari menunggu yang lainnya mencari-cari akses Perislylium, kami berdua meluangkan waktu untuk bercerita tentang kami masing-masing.” Jelas Machina setengah berbohong.

“Kuakui, walaupun dari luar Ace terlihat dingin dan cuek, tapi aslinya dia baik dan perhatian banget sama aku. Mungkin karena kami sama-sama menyukai chocobo makanya aku merasa klop sama Ace.” tambah Machina, entah dia bohong atau jujur. Tapi tatapannya masih menyimpan rasa penasaran pada Ace yang tiba-tiba mampu menebak apapun tentang dirinya. Ace juga masih belum percaya bagaimana bisa dia mengingat hal-hal tentang Machina dengan mudahnya, padahal mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Mungkinkah benar mereka mengalami de javu tersebut seperti yang dibahas sebelumnya?

“Ah... senangnya akhirnya Acey punya teman sesama penyuka chocobo. Pasti kalian berdua bisa hang out bareng ke kandang chocobo dan memberi makan chocobo bersama serta balapan chocobo. Wah, Acey... kau beruntung sekali...” puji Cinque. Namun Nine tampak muak dengan pembahasan tersebut, apalagi jika sudah berhubungan dengan Machina.

Di antara sekian banyak kadet tersebut, sepertinya hanya Deuce saja yang bisa melihat ekspresi tak biasa dari dua pemuda itu. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau mereka sama-sama berbohong. Ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan, pikirnya.

“Sudahlah, teman-teman. Hentikan pembahasan tentang duo chocobo freak itu. Sekarang lanjutkan cerita tentang kita lagi, Ace.” lerai Queen.

“Ah, baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong sampai di mana tadi pembicaraan kita?”

“Sampai kita dihadapkan pada dua pilihan sulit, mengikuti ibu pergi ke kebun binatang tapi akhirnya Cinque tertinggal sendirian dan kita tak bisa menikmati liburan bersama-sama jika satu orang tertinggal, atau tetap tinggal bersama Cinque namun kesempatan pergi ke kebun binatang hilang mengingat saat itu bertepatan dengan pekan hari raya.”

“Terdengar sepele juga tapi dibuat seakan-akan begitu sulit. Apakah Dr. Arecia sesibuk itu hingga ia hanya bisa meluangkan waktunya bersama kalian sekali saja?” tanya Rem.

“Mungkin terdengar sepele bagi kalian, tapi sebagai sesama anak yang sama-sama hidup sebatang kara, hal itu sangat berharga bagi kita karena kita serasa punya keluarga baru.” Kata Seven.

“Dan karena itulah akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal bersama Cinque dan memutuskan untuk menolak tawaran ibu pergi ke kebun binatang karena bagi kami menikmati kesenangan bersama-sama jauh lebih penting daripada menikmati kesenangan itu sendirian.” Lanjut Ace.

“Apa akhirnya Dr. Arecia membatalkan ajakan kalian pergi ke kebun binatang?” tanya Rem.

“Untungnya akhirnya terjadi plot twist.” Sahut Cater semangat.

“Justru ibu kami tiba-tiba memberikan satu tiket untuk Cinque. Kata ibu saat itu ibu hanya mau mengetes kesetiaan kami terhadap teman sekaligus saudara kami sendiri dalam hal apapun. Karena kebersamaan itu jauh lebih penting daripada sendirian. Jadi kami tetap bisa pergi ke kebun binatang bersama ibu tanpa ada satupun yang tertinggal.” Jelas Queen.

“Itulah yang mendasari kami dalam menjalankan misi. Kami tetap harus bersama meski dalam keadaan apapun dan sebagai saudara kita tidak boleh meninggalkan teman dalam keadaan apapun. Dan itulah kenapa kami selalu bersama bahkan di saat seperti ini.” ujar Ace tenang.

“Wah, terdengar sepele sih tapi maknanya cukup mendalam. Tak kusangka Dr. Arecia benar-benar bisa membimbing kalian dengan baik ya.” Ujar Rem kagum.

“Tunggu sebentar. Tunggu sebentar. Maaf kalau aku ikut menyela. Tapi apa hubungannya cerita masa lalu kalian dengan yang kita hadapi sekarang ini? Jadi kau benar-benar berpikir kalau apa yang kita hadapi sekarang ini termasuk ujian pembunuhan itu semuanya hanya merupakan tes dari dokter itu untuk mengetes kesetiaan kalian begitu?” sela Machina yang masih belum percaya jalan pikiran Class Zero.

“Benar. Kurasa ibu kami hanya ingin menguji kami apakah kami rela mengorbankan persahabatan kami hanya demi kepentingan diri sendiri atau tetap bersama selamanya meskipun nyawa taruhannya.” Kata Ace.

“Tapi kenapa cara mengetesnya kali ini harus melibatkan pembunuhan? Apalagi kita dipaksa membunuh satu sama lain hanya demi keluar dari sini? Tes macam apa ini?” tanya Machina gusar.

“Ya namanya juga kita udah dewasa. Kemungkinan tes kesetiaan ini semakin dipersulit mengingat kita sendiri sudah sering menjalankan misi bersama dan sering menghadapi maut. Jadi kami rasa tes semacam itu sudah tidak terlalu aneh. Toh yang penting kita tidak perlu mengikuti ujian semacam itu. Anggap aja itu hanya gertakan saja. Suatu saat pastinya semuanya akan lewat.” Jawab Jack dengan gaya santai khasnya.

“Sudah tidak terlalu aneh? Hanya gertakan saja? Semuanya pasti akan lewat? Kalau gitu pertanyaanku adalah berapa lama kita hanya berdiam diri saja tidak melakukan apapun? Dan satu lagi. Jika memang Dr. Arecia memang bermaksud hanya ingin mengetes kalian berduabelas saja, kenapa kami berdua ini, aku dan Rem, juga ikut dilibatkan di sini? Toh kami kan hanya orang luar saja dan kami belum pernah bertemu dengan beliau secara langsung dan menjadikan kami sebagai anak-anaknya.” Tanya Machina.

“Mana kami tahu, Machina? Kau ini banyak tanya deh. Kita ini semua juga mengalami hal yang sama. Kita juga nggak tahu apakah ini benar-benar hanya tes untuk menguji kesetiaan kita apa nggak? Toh ini hanya asumsi kami saja.” Jawab Sice muak.

“Hanya asumsi? Tapi kalian mengatakan seolah-olah yang dilakukan ibu kalian sama persis dengan yang dilakukan ibu kalian dulu. Maksudku cara menguji kesetiaan dan apalah aku nggak tahu tentang hal begituan. Tapi kalian hanya membuat reka-rekaan yang mengada-ngada dan nggak jelas seperti ini.”

“Kami hanya mencoba berpikir positif saja, Machina. Mungkin siapa tahu semuanya akan segera selesai.” Kata Ace.

“Berapa lama? Berapa lama semua ini akan segera selesai tanpa bertindak apapun?” tanya Machina semakin gusar.

“Kami juga tidak tahu, Machina. Entah lama atau cepat waktu akan berlalu, tapi yang pasti kita tetap harus punya pendirian yang teguh untuk menghadapi semua ini.” kata Ace.

“Jadi kesimpulannya, kau dan teman-temanmu memilih tidak mengikuti ujian itu sekaligus berdiam diri begitu saja tanpa merencanakan sesuatu untuk keluar dari sini?” tanya Machina.

“Iya. Kami akan tetap tinggal di sini sampai akhirnya Dr. Arecia datang. Kami khawatir jika kami mencoba lari dari tempat ini ibu kami akan kecewa pada kami karena kami tidak menuruti ibu. Tapi jika kau dan Rem ingin keluar dari sini dengan cara apapun kami tidak akan menghalangi kalian. Toh kalian kan anak baru, kuharap kalian tidak akan kena hukuman dari ibu maupun dari Monoglin.” Kata Ace dan disambut dengan anggukan dari Class Zero yang lama tanda mereka juga seiya sekata dengan Ace.

“Kami tetap akan tinggal di sini sampai Dr. Arecia datang pada kami.” Sahut Class Zero bersamaan.

“Tapi kata Monoglin kami berdua juga harus ikut ujian itu tanpa pengecualian. Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa kabur dari sini begitu saja tanpa kalian? Jadi kami tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian begitu saja karena kami sudah terikat dengan kalian Class Zero.” Kata Machina.

“Itu bukan urusan kami mengenai itu. Kalau mau pergi ya pergi saja. Toh kau sendiri juga tak akan bisa menemukan jalan keluar ini lagi. Lagipula yang membuatku heran pada kalian ini, bagaimana bisa kalian masuk ke Class Zero dan menjadi bagian dari kami? Apa ibu kami yang memindahkan kalian berdua? Apakah ini atas ijin darinya? Jelaskan padaku.” Sahut Nine menantang.

Seketika Machina dan Rem terdiam. Mereka juga baru sadar bahwa transisi mereka ke kelas lain terkesan dipaksakan, apalagi kelas tempat mereka sekarang ini adalah kelas legendaris, kelas yang memiliki kemampuan bertarung dan sihir yang tak terbatas. Bahkan mereka bisa menggunakan sihir meskipun crystal jammer telah dinyalakan dan mempengaruhi kemampuan sihir mereka. Dan itu juga bukan kelas sembarangan orang saja. Lantas apa yang membuat mereka bisa masuk sebagai murid Class Zero?

“Err... kalau itu... sebenarnya... kami dipindahkan ke Class Zero oleh Pak Khalia. Itupun juga tanpa alasan yang jelas, tahu-tahu kami dipanggil oleh beliau dan beliau memutuskan bahwa kami dimutasikan dari kelas kami masing-masing menuju ke Class Zero. Padahal jika kami pikir-pikir toh sebenarnya kemampuan kami juga biasa saja, malahan kami juga tak luput dari pengaruh crystal jammer. Tapi hal itu pula yang membuatku akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Machina walaupun dalam momen yang tak biasa ini.” jawab Rem.

“Tapi apakah kalian sudah bertemu ibu kami, Dr. Arecia, sebelum kalian bisa masuk ke kelas ini? paling tidak hanya sekedar meminta ijin atau apa gitu?” tanya Seven.

“Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Kami langsung diijinkan menuju ke kelas kalian saat itu juga. Tapi kami juga bertemu dengan Kurasame taichou saat itu sebelum akhirnya kami diijinkan ke kelas kalian.” jawab Rem dengan perasaan cemas.

“Berarti kalian ini mata-mata yang dikirim oleh Consortium 8 itu untuk mengawasi kami. Mungkin kalian berdua ‘ada’ saat perencanaan ujian pembunuhan itu supaya kalian bisa membunuh kami semua demi tujuan terselubung kalian. Ya kan?” tuduh Nine, sontak membuat semua Class Zero memandangnya tak percaya dengan sikap Nine yang sangat aneh dan mudah curiga akhir-akhir ini hingga tanpa berperasaan menuduh dua teman mereka dengan kejam.

“Apa katamu?” bentak Machina tak terima dengan tuduhan tak berdasar itu. Untunglah Rem menahan lengannya untuk menenangkannya tidak melakukan baku hantam di Peristylium.

“Tenang, Machina. Tenang. Nine, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa kau justru memperkeruh suasana di saat seperti ini dengan menuduh mereka mata-mata? Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?” tanya Ace menatap Nine tak percaya pada Nine.

“Kenapa harus tanya padaku? Tanyakan saja pada mereka. Semenjak mereka datang ke sini kehidupan kelas kita jadi kacau. Bukan hanya mereka, tapi juga taichou masker itu dan si makhluk sialan itu yang membuat kelas ini jadi kacau. Bahkan yang lebih parah lagi yaitu ujian pembunuhan itu.” Kilah Nine.

“Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Nine. Jika kau benar-benar membenciku karena sikapku dan juga kata-kataku yang terkesan kasar dan memojokkanmu aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi tak benar jika kau terus-menerus mencurigai bahkan menuduh kami sebagai biang kerok dari semua kejadian ini. Justru akulah yang seharusnya marah karena kami yang masih baru ini justru dihadapkan dengan ujian aneh seperti itu.” Balas Machina.

“Lagipula kau pikir Class Zero Cuma milik kalian dua belas orang saja, hah? Kalau memang begitu kenapa harus ada di Suzaku Peristylium yang notabene sekolah untuk semua orang yang berminat menjadi kadet Agito? Kenapa kami harus minta ijin pada Dr. Arecia? Memang apa hubungannya kelas ini dengan dokter itu? Berarti kelas ini melakukan nepotisme karena cuma orang dalam saja yang bisa masuk ke kelas ini?!” lanjut Machina saking kesalnya tanpa sadar malah menyinggung tentang Class Zero.

“DIAM KAU! ANAK LUAR!” bentak Nine mengamuk, tanpa sadar dia juga menyinggung Machina sebagai anak luar. Bahkan dia sudah bersiap mau menghajar Machina, tapi dicegah oleh Ace yang berusaha menahan tangan Nine agar tidak memukul Machina.

“Kumohon tenang, Nine. apa kau sudah gila mau main pukul Machina, hah? Apa kau lupa kalau luka di pahamu masih sakit?” kata Ace.

“Aku tidak peduli. Persetan dengan lukaku. Aku ingin menghajarnya. Kali ini dia sudah kelewatan. Omongannya benar-benar kasar dan biadab. Sekarang berani-beraninya dia menghina kelas kita.” Kata Nine.

“Bukan karena Machina-san yang menyinggung kelas kita, tapi kau sendirilah yang memperlakukan mereka seperti orang asing seakan-akan kau menolak mereka terlebih dahulu. Kenapa kau sampai sekarang ini belum juga dewasa berpikirnya?” timpal Deuce ikut menenangkan pertikaian kedua pemuda itu.

“Kau ingin menghajarku? Hajar aja kalau berani.” Tantang Machina yang malah semakin menyulutkan api kemarahan Nine.

“Machina! apa yang kau lakukan? Kau malah semakin merusak nama baikmu sendiri di sini.” Nasehat Rem.

“Rem, sebaiknya kau urus pacarmu dalam menjaga mulutnya! Dari tadi dia selalu lebih dulu menyulut pertengkaran saja.” perintah Sice.

“Di-dia...dia bukan pacarku...” ujar Rem dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah ketika Machina dibilang sebagai pacarnya.

Alhasil beberapa anak Class Zero pun turun tangan menenangkan kedua pemuda tersebut, sedangkan sisanya memilih duduk untuk mengawasi agar dapat mencegah terjadinya pertikaian yang kemungkinan bisa berujung saling membunuh satu sama lain, sesuai yang diharapkan Monoglin.

“Yah yah yah, mereka bertengkar lagi. Tadi di klinik udah adu mulut. Sekarang malah lanjut berantemnya. Kayak kucing dan anjing aja mereka.” Komentar Jack yang pada dasarnya selalu bersikap santai bahkan dalam keadaan rumit seperti itu.

“DIAM SEMUANYA!” seru seseorang bersuara berat itu. Seketika pertengkaran antara anak lama dengan anak baru itu terhenti, begitu juga orang-orang yang berusaha menenangkan mereka. Mereka menatap King dengan takjub. Seseorang yang lebih sering diam ini bisa juga bersuara keras dan menggelegar kalau sudah seperti ini.

“Kalian ini benar-benar sudah kerasukan setan ya? Apa sekarang kalian sudah lupa bahwa kita ini masih di Peristylium? Masih dalam pengawasan Monoglin? Kalian memang sengaja dibuat bertengkar dan saling mengungkit masalah-masalah sensitif seperti ini agar mempermudah kalian bisa melakukan ujian pembunuhan serta merusak komitmen kita untuk tetap bersama. Kalau sudah seperti ini pasti semuanya bakal mengikuti apa yang kalian tak peduli segala konsekuensinya. Persahabatan kita ini sekarang sedang diuji, bukan hanya sekedar demi menjadi Agito.” Kata King lantang.

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kita sedang diawasi?” tanya Eight.

“Lihat itu!” kata King sambil menunjuk sebuah kamera CCTV yang sedang menyala di pojokan ruangan Longue tersebut.

“Kamera CCTV? Bagaimana bisa ada kamera CCTV di tempat ini?” tanya Cinque mendadak linglung.

“Bodoh! Dari dulu kamera CCTV memang sudah lama sekali terpasang di situ. Di tempat lainnya yang sarat keramaian maupun tempat-tempat yang sepi juga ada CCTV untuk mengawasi keamanan keseluruhan area di Rubrum. Biasanya yang bertugas untuk memonitor keadaan Peristylium adalah staf pengawas di Ruang Komando bagian dalam.” Jelas Queen.

“Berarti Monoglin telah menggunakan ruang tersebut untuk mengawasi kegiatan kita sekarang ini?” tanya Machina.

“Opopopo.... benar sekali, kupo!” seru suara Monoglin dari speaker di ruangan tersebut.

“Apa? Bahkan speaker pun juga ikut terpasang di sini? Setahuku ruangan ini tidak dipasang speaker sama sekali, cuma alarm saja yang dipasang untuk keadaan darurat maupun misi yang akan kita hadapi.” Sahut Trey.

“Benar sekali, kupo. Hal itu memudahkanku untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan kalian sekaligus menyampaikan informasi dari jarak jauh, kupo.” Jelas Monoglin santai.

“Kami tidak butuh informasi darimu! Kami muak dengan segala macam permainanmu itu. Lebih baik kami mati kehabisan nafas bahkan kelaparan sekalipun di sini daripada membunuh teman sendiri.” seru Cater.

“Benarkah itu, kupo? Kau yakin dengan perkataanmu sendiri, kupo? Nanti kalau keadaan sudah berubah paling-paling kau berubah pikiran dan diam-diam kau membunuh salah satu temanmu, kupo.”

“Jangan coba-coba menggoyahkan iman kami. Kami, Class Zero, ditakdirkan untuk untuk selalu bersatu untuk menghadapi apapun, bahkan termasuk ini juga. Kami tidak akan goyah hingga mengikuti permainan jahat itu. Titik.” Kata Eight.

 “Dan kau, Monoglin. Daripada kau buang-buang waktu berbicara lewat speaker di situ seakan-akan mau mencoba meneror kami, lebih baik kau tidur saja dan jangan ganggu kami. Masalahnya suaramu itu sudah tidak enak didengar, tauk.” sindir Sice.

“Opopopo... begitu juga dengan suara umpatan darimu, Sice, kupo.” Sindir Monoglin balik yang semakin membuat Sice kesal.

“Oh ya, tadi kulihat kalian baru saja memulai pertengkaran, kupo. Kenapa sekarang berhenti, kupo? Bukankah itu kesempatan bagus untuk kalian saling membunuh satu sama lain, kupo? Dengan begitu salah satu dari kalian bisa keluar sebagai Agito, kupo. Opopopo...” ujar Monoglin.

“Diam kau! Aku hampir saja terpancing untuk membunuhnya kalau bukan karena permainan licikmu itu. Aku juga tak sudi membunuh orang macam dia. Lagian kau sendiri kenapa tidak mencoba untuk membunuh kami saja daripada mengharuskan kami saling bunuh-membunuh?” tanya Nine sambil menunjuk Machina untuk penekanan ‘orang macam dia’.

“Opopopo... aku? Bagaimana bisa aku yang bertugas sebagai guru dan pengawas kalian harus membunuh kalian, kupo? Tugasku kan hanya mengawasi dan mengeksekusi kalian jika kalian terbukti bersalah, kupo. Lagipula aku benar-benar tak berdaya jika harus membunuh kalian yang berbadan besar dan tinggi bila dibandingkan aku yang berbadan kecil, gemuk dan tak berdaya ini, kupo... Bagaimana bisa aku harus membunuh kalian yang memiliki kemampuan bertarung dan sihir yang mumpuni sedangkan aku ini hanyalah makhluk boneka yang hanya bisa kalian permainkan dan lempar begitu saja, kupo... huuhuuhuu...” kata Monoglin dengan suara tangisan yang dibuat-buat.

“Cih! Singkirkan jauh-jauh suara tangisan palsumu dari telinga kami! Kami tidak akan merasa iba padamu, Monoglin! Lagipula sebelumnya kau sudah mencoba membunuh Nine. Jadi bagaimana bisa kami meremehkanmu dan menganggapmu lemah? Nyatanya kau sudah menjelma menjadi makhluk mengerikan yang berusaha meneror kami." seru Cater sambil mencak-mencak.

"Lebih tepatnya terlihat seperti boneka voodoo yang ditambal sulam." komentar Jack dengan cengiran khasnya.

“Moglin-san? Apa kau punya dendam pada kami karena kami sering memperlakukanmu seperti mainan? Jika memang kau melakukan semua ini karena hal tersebut, maka maafkanlah kami. Tapi kumohon jangan jadikan kami mainan pembunuhan seperti ini.” mohon Deuce.

“Monoglin. Namaku Monoglin. Bisakah kau mengingat itu, hah? Dan nggak usah memohon-mohon pada hal yang tidak jelas!”

“Lagipula sudah kubilang berkali-kali bahwa ujian ini dari Dr. Arecia. Kenapa masih saja kalian tidak percaya padaku? Aku kan hanya alatnya saja.” Kata Monoglin kesal.

“Kami takkan pernah percaya padamu sampai ibu benar-benar datang ke sini dan menjelaskan semua omong kosong ini. Lagipula kami yakin bahwa ibu tidak sejahat itu pada kami.” Kata Ace mantap.

“Opopopo... kalian ini begitu percaya sekali pada dokter itu sampai kalian mudah dibodohi olehnya. Bahkan kalian menganggap ujian ini sebagai tes kesetiaan. Padahal sudah jelas ibu kalian tidak mempedulikan kalian selain hanya memanfaatkan kalian saja agar dokter itu mampu menguasai Peristylium.” Kata Monoglin entah itu memang kenyataanya atau hanya memanas-manasi saja agar Class Zero semakin marah.

“DIAM KAU! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak tentang ibu kami. Justru kaulah yang kami yakini ingin berusaha menguasai Peristylium dengan cara licik. Ya kan? Mengakulah!” kata Seven tidak terima ibunya dibilang telah memanfaatkan mereka.

“Sebaiknya hentikan saja segala ocehanmu yang memang sengaja dibuat untuk meruntuhkan iman kami. Atau hal itu justru jadi bumerang bagimu sebagai karma atas apa yang telah kau perbuat pada kami. Kau mau menutup segala pintu dan jendela untuk memenjarakan kami di sini hingga menakut-nakuti kami pun tidak akan mempengaruhi kami sama sekali.” Kata Trey.

“Benar itu, Monoglin. Sebaiknya jangan menakut-nakuti kami seperti kau mau menebarkan teror hantu di sini. Kami benar-benar tidak akan saling membunuh karena kami Class Zero.” Kata Cinque kali ini bersuara.

“Popopo... mungkin kalian boleh saja bilang kalau iman kalian masih kuat dan kebersamaan kalian terus terjaga. Tapi waktu akan terus berjalan, Class Zero. Cepat atau lambat iman dan kesetiaan pun bisa berubah tanpa ada yang bisa menahannya. Popopo...” intimidasi Monoglin.

“Cih! Kami tidak takut! Sampai kapanpun Class Zero akan terus bersama selamanya. Jikapun kami mati, maka lebih baik kami mati kehabisan oksigen maupun mati kepalaran bersama daripada saling membunuh.” Seru Ace.

“Ya, kami tetap akan bersama sampai kapanpun!” seru Class Zero, plus Machina dan Rem.

“Baiklah kalau begitu... kita lihat saja siapa yang akan memenangkan situasi seperti ini, Class Zero. Mungkin ini baru permulaan kalian, tapi suatu saat, cepat atau lambat, kalian akan berubah menjadi orang yang putus asa sampai kalian hidup segan mati tak mau. Opopopo...” ancam Monoglin seketika suara speaker menghilang, menandakan bahwa Monoglin telah menutup pembicaraannya.

Suasana kembali hening. Class Zero hanya menatap sumber suara ruangan mereka itu dengan nanar.

“Dengarkan aku semuanya. Jangan hakimi Machina maupun Nine untuk sekarang ini. Apa yang terjadi sekarang ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Entah kaitannya dengan masuknya Machina dan Rem sebagai anggota baru Class Zero serta adanya ujian pembunuhan itu berkaitan atau tidak itu tidaklah penting. Kita ini benar-benar sedang diadu domba sekarang agar kita terpancing untuk saling membunuh.” Kata Ace.

“Tentang kedatangan Machina dan Rem tidak ada hubungannya dengan mata-mata atau penyebab munculnya ujian aneh ini. kita tidak pernah tahu apakah ini hanya kebetulan saja atau ada maksud tidak baik dari pihak luar sana, tapi yang pasti kedua teman baru kita ini tidak lebih dari hanya sekedar korban saja, sama seperti kita.”

“Jika memang benar kalau Machina dan Rem ikut terlibat pengadaan ujian pembunuhan itu. pasti mereka tidak akan diikutsertakan dalam permainan segila itu. Toh lagipula kalian sudah dengar sendiri dari Monoglin bukan kalau hanya satu orang saja yang bisa keluar dari sini. Dan itu berarti meskipun mereka berdua sudah lolos dari permainan ini tapi mau tak mau mereka harus bertarung satu sama lain sampai satu dari mereka tewas, apalagi mereka ternyata berteman sejak kecil. Apakah itu tidak menyakitkan bagi mereka?” ujar Ace prihatin pada dua teman baru mereka.

“Dan untuk Machina, aku tahu kalau waktu kita benar-benar tidak tepat untuk memulai pertemanan kita apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini kau sempat berkonfrontasi dengan Nine. Aku tahu sebagai anak baru Class Zero kau cukup tidak nyaman dengan semua ini karena diperlakukan sebagai tersangka kejadian ini mengingat masalah ini muncul tiba-tiba tak lama setelah kau dan Rem menjadi bagian dari Class Zero. Tapi satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Walaupun memang Class Zero ini muncul di Suzaku Peristylium karena ibu kami Dr. Arecia serta hanya kami berduabelas saja di kelas ini, tapi kelas ini sama sekali tidak melakukan nepotisme. Jika memang benar kepindahan kalian di sini karena direkomendasi oleh Pak Khalia, kurasa itu sudah menjadi keputusan resmi dari beliau. Terkait ada izin dari ibu kami atau tidak kurasa tidak ada hal seperti itu mengingat kelas ini sudah menjadi bagian dari Peristylium ini, jadi otomatis kelas ini terbuka bagi siapa saja.”

“Mungkin kalian tahu l’cie Zhuyu? Sebelum menjadi l’cie dia adalah alumni Class Zero tapi tak berhubungan dengan ibu kami karena beda masa saat itu. Berarti kelas ini terbuka bagi siapapun yang memang memiliki kemampuan yang setara dengan kami. Dan kalian berdua kurasa juga punya kemampuan yang setara dengan kami. Jadi tak heran jika kalian bisa masuk ke sini.” Cerita Ace panjang lebar sebelum akhirnya dipotong Machina.

“OK, aku mengerti, Ace. Aku mengerti semuanya. Itu tidak penting bagiku sekarang ini. Sebenarnya aku tak marah jika kalian meremehkan kami atau apalah terkait dengan status kami sebagai anak baru, tapi yang membuatku tidak habis mengerti adalah kenapa kau benar-benar memilih untuk diam saja tanpa merencanakan sesuatu agar bisa keluar dari sini? Paling tidak kita benar-benar berusaha bisa mencari jalan keluar secara diam-diam meskipun mustahil. Kalian kan berduabelas, apalagi ditambah kami berdua jadi berempatbelas. Tapi tak ada satupun dari kalian berinisiatif untuk mencoba keluar dari sini tanpa harus membunuh.” Ujar Machina.

“Kau tidak lihat kalau Nine sempat mencekik leher Monoglin namun langsung dihujani tombak-tombak hingga dia terluka? Kita tidak tahu apa saja peraturan-peraturan yang dibuat saat ini. Kami khawatir jika kita mencoba kabur pasti kita langsung mati di tempat entah hukuman apa itu. CCTV terpasang di mana-mana dan sekarang telah dikendalikan oleh Monoglin. Bukankah sama saja kita cari mati?” kata Ace seketika membuat Machina terhenyak.

“Iya... kau benar... Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku ya?” tanya Machina pada dirinya sendiri.

“Tentu saja. Karena kau berotak udang yang hanya bisa berpikir pendek.” Ejek Nine namun mendapat pukulan di kepala dari Queen.

“Bodoh! Otak udangmu malah jauh lebih parah darinya. Tidak usah bikin masalah lagi dengannya.” Tegur Queen

“Tapi tetap saja. Paling tidak kita mencoba berusaha untuk mencari cara agar kita bisa keluar dari sini. Paling tidak satu dari kita punya ide bagaimana caranya bisa keluar dari sini.”

“Kau sendiri, ada ide tidak untuk keluar dari sini?” tanya Trey.

“Untuk saat ini belum, tapi setidaknya kita bisa berdiskusi tentang beberapa jalan yang kemungkinan adalah jalan rahasia keluar dari Peristylium. Kalau menurutku kemungkinan jalan rahasianya ada di ruang bawah tanah Peristylium.”

“Dan kau tahu di mana jalan ruang bawah tanah itu? Kami saja tidak pernah melewati jalan itu. Apa kau pernah?” tanya King.

“Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu dari temanku dari Class Second yang kebetulan pernah mendengarnya dari salah satu anggota intelijen. Mungkin saja kita bisa melewatinya diam-diam tanpa ketahuan Monoglin. Kuharap Monoglin tidak mengetahui tentang ini.”

“Bodoh! Peta menuju jalan rahasianya sudah diambil. Kemungkinan besar kan Monoglin sudah mengetahuinya kemudian menutupnya. Dan sekarang apa yang kau lakukan jika sudah begitu?” tanya Cater semakin meragukan Machina.

“Bukankah ada banyak jalan rahasia di sini? Aku kan hanya menyebutkan salah satunya saja. Sisanya aku tidak tahu. Untuk itulah kita bekerja sama mencari jalan rahasia bersama-sama tanpa ketahuan. Mungkin beberapa di antara kalian bisa jadi pengalih perhatian agar Monoglin tidak mengawasi kita, dengan begitu-...” penjelasan Machina tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Sice.

“ARRGGHHH!!! CUKUP SUDAH DENGAN OMONG KOSONGMU. KAU HANYA BICARA NGALOR NGIDUL SAJA TAPI TAK ADA SATUPUN RENCANA YANG BISA KAU LAKUKAN!” omel Sice.

“Aku baru saja ingin membahas rencananya meskipun masih ment-...”

“DIAM KAU! BERANINYA KAU MENGATUR-ATUR KAMI SEKARANG, HAH?! KAU MENDADAK INGIN JADI PAHLAWAN YA?! Berarti benar kata Nine. Kau mulai menyombongkan kepintaranmu, ya kan? Supaya kau ingin mengungguli kami Class Zero dan menjadi lebih hebat dari kami. Mungkin saja benar kalau kau dalang dari semua kekacauan ini?.” Kata Sice tapi langsung dipotong oleh Seven.

“Cukup, Sice! Kenapa sekarang gantian kau yang memanas-manasi Machina?! Jangan menyulut pertengkaran lagi. Nanti Monoglin bisa menyoraki kalian untuk saling membunuh.”

“Memang kenyataannya benar kok. Machina sedari tadi hanya bikin kekacauan di sini dan berusaha bertindak sok pahlawan padahal dia hanyalah seorang pengacau?!” sindir Nine.

“Kau ingin bilang aku dalang dari semua ini serta seorang pengacau? Bagus! Terima kasih atas pujiannya.” Balas Machina sarkasme sambil mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan emosinya.

“Tenanglah, Machina. Yang dikatakan Machina memang benar. Apa salahnya kita berusaha mencari jalan keluar dibandingkan hanya diam saja meskipun ujian itu dari Dr. Arecia? Machina hanya berusaha menolong kalian.”

“Untuk apa kami ditolong? Toh kami tidak merasa masalah dengan ini. Kalian hanya perlu diam saja dan tunggu sampai ibu datang. Kalian kan sudah jadi bagian dari kami. Jika kalian tidak terima dengan ini semua, kenapa kalian tidak bunuh diri saja untuk menghindari tes ini?” saran Cater yang justru semakin menyakitkan.

“Cater! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan ikut-ikutan menyulut percekcokan ini.” Kata Eight.

“Kenapa? Aku kan hanya berusaha mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Lagipula percuma saja bicara kita harus keluar dari sini tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Satu-satunya cara agar tidak mengikuti ujian itu ya langsung bunuh diri.” Elak Cater entah karena dia memang polos atau hanya berkata sarkasme saja.

“Tenanglah semuanya. Jangan bahas itu lagi. Intinya mau tak mau kita harus menerima kenyataan sesungguhnya kalau kita harus mengikuti ‘permainan’ ini demi sekedar untuk menguji prinsip kita, apa salahnya? Tapi kita jangan sampai tergoda untuk membunuh satu sama lain demi bisa keluar dari sini. Ingat! Kita harus terus hidup bersama sampai kapanpun.” Queen menengahi percekcokan tersebut.

“Untuk kalian berdua, suka atau tidak suka jalani saja ini terlebih dahulu. Kita tunggu saja apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sampai ibu kami datang. Jika memang ujian ini sudah tidak beres lagi, baru kalian bisa mengutarakan pendapat serta rencana untuk kabur dari sini.” Kata Queen pada Machina dan Rem.

“Selamat datang di Class Zero di mana murid-muridnya hanya bisa patuh pada Dr. Arecia yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ibu mereka dan hanya mengikuti segala perintah dan ajarannya.” Ujar Jack dengan senyum khasnya namun alisnya menekuk ke bawah menunjukkan ekspresi keprihatinan.

“Baik kalau begitu. Maaf kalau sudah hampir meruntuhkan keyakinan kalian akan ibu kalian. Kalau begitu aku permisi.” Ujar Machina sarkastik karena sedari tadi terus menahan emosi atas penolakan terhadapnya kemudian berlalu keluar dari Lounge.

“Tunggu, Machina!” ujar Rem berusaha mengikuti Machina namun ia sempat berbalik pada Class Zero.

“Maaf untuk semuanya jika Machina sempat berbicara kasar pada kalian. Tapi apa salahnya jika dia hanya menyatakan rencananya agar bisa keluar dari sini bersama kalian? Dia hanya berusaha peduli pada kalian meskipun kami baru di Class Zero, bukan berlagak sebagai pahlawan atau semacamnya. Jika memang dia tidak peduli pada kalian buat apa dia mencoba mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang kemungkinan adanya jalan rahasia alternatif? Pasti dia tak perlu repot-repot mengutarakan ini pada kalian dan mendapat hujatan dari kalian semua, sehingga kami berdua saja bisa keluar dari Peristylium ini tanpa kalian. Machina bukan orang yang egois serta selalu mementingkan orang lain, tapi kalian mengatainya seorang pengacau serta dalang dari ‘permainan’ ini. Sebegitu pentingkah Dr. Arecia bagi kalian dibandingkan keselamatan diri kalian sendiri sehingga kalian menolak tawaran tulus dari Machina?” kata Rem nanar pada Class Zero.

“Dan kau, Ace. Kupikir kau sebagai perwakilan dari Class Zero bisa bersikap bijak dan mampu menengahi semua masalah ini. Tapi tak kusangka semua itu hanyalah kesan pertama tentangmu saja, tapi nyatanya kau lebih memilih diam melihat teman-temanmu menghina temanku.” Ujar Rem tak kalah nanar pada Ace yang menatapnya.

“Apalagi karena pendapatmu bahwa ujian pembunuhan ini hanyalah tes kesetiaan dari Dr. Arecia, semuanya malah menelannya mentah-mentah tanpa ada bukti yang jelas sehingga tak satupun dari teman-temanmu selain aku yang bisa menerima baik usul Machina bahkan hanya sekedar mempertimbangkannya saja.” Lanjut Rem. Ace mulai merasa bersalah ditandai dengan ia menundukkan kepalanya.

“Lagipula kalian semua juga pasti tidak mau tahu pendapatku tentang bagaimana caranya menemukan peta jalan rahasia dan merampasnya agar kita bisa mengetahui jalan rahasia itu? Kupikir kalian harusnya bisa secerdik dan secerdas itu sebagai murid kelas legenda, bukannya bergantung pada seseorang yang sampai sekarang tidak jelas keberadaanya.” Penuturan Rem menjadi akhir dari perbincangannya dengan Class Zero kemudian menyusul Machina keluar dari Lounge.

Setelah keluarnya dua murid baru tersebut, berbagai celoteh mulai bermunculan menanggapi sikap kontra mereka. Ada yang mencibir mereka, ada yang menyukuri mereka dan mengumpati mereka, namun ada juga yang berusaha menghentikan cibiran mereka bahkan ada yang membela pendapat dari Machina dan Rem.

Ace sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas Class Zero hanya bisa menatap pintu keluar Longue dengan tatapan sayu. Mungkin Machina dan Rem benar. Kenapa ia harus peduli pada Dr. Arecia sebagai ibu mereka padahal ibunya sendiri juga tak terlalu peduli pada mereka apalagi di saat sekarang ini. Namun bagaimana lagi, sejak kecil Class Zero sudah lama dirawat oleh Dr. Arecia serta mengajari mereka tentang ilmu kemiliteran dan sihir. Mau tak mau mereka harus patuh pada segala aturan dari Dr. Arecia apapun yang terjadi, sehingga mereka tak mau mendengarkan pendapat dari orang luar meskipun hal itu jauh lebih baik dan meyakinkan dari ibu mereka sendiri.

Belum lagi perasaan kedekatan Ace terhadap Machina yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya membuat Ace merasa bersalah dua kali lipat pada Machina karena ia tak bisa membelanya saat dia dicibir bahkan dihujat oleh teman-temannya sendiri. Menurutnya belum pernah ia melihat teman-temannya berkata kasar pada orang lain yang baru saja menjadi temannya. Ah, andaikan saja Machina dan Rem tidak ada di sini, pasti mereka tak perlu mengalami hal semengerikan itu yang sebenarnya hanya ditujukan pada Class Zero yang lama.

Sebuah dilema yang sangat besar bagi Ace.

Sepertinya hari-hari mereka ke depannya menjadi tidak menentu. Akankah iman mereka tetap bertahan atau justru goyah?

Bertahanlah Class Zero. Bertahanlah sampai kalian bisa menemukan kebenaran di balik pengurungan mereka di sekolah mereka sendiri dan ujian bertajuk permainan pembunuhan itu.

 .

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... akhirnya update juga chapter ini. Tapi kok pada akhirnya aku jadi males translate ya.
> 
> Btw pendeskripsian tentang Machina sangat sesuai dengan yang ada di cerita game. Bahkan aku pengin jelasin kalau sebenarnya Machina bukan orang bodoh, cengeng, dan egois seperti yang didengungkan oleh fandom bahkan hatersnya. Justru menurutku, Machina orang yang sangat peduli pada siapapun yang dikasihinya. Terbukti pas *spoiler* dia minta kekuatan lcie dari Qunmi sebagai lcie Byakko hanya untuk melindungi Rem, bukan untuk berkuasa atas Rubrum/Class Zero atau agar lebih unggul dari Class Zero (intinya Machina isn't a bad guy like you said).
> 
>  
> 
> Cuma kekurangannya dia sama sekali nggak mikirin resikonya kalau udah nolongin orang, seperti yang terjadi ketika jadi lcie berarti harus manut sama kristal, apalagi mintanya dari musuh negara pula. Alhasil lah dia jadi dingin sama Class Zero dan ujung-ujungnya... yah, tahu sendiri lah... nggak usah dibahas. Udah basi. Malah menurutku Machina sih setara ma Kain Highwind di FF IV krna sama2 dibrainwash. Tapi masih mending Machina lah ketimbang si Kain yang sedari awal emang iri dan cemburu sm Cecil sbg si main char yg akhirnya berujung kebencian terus musuhan ma Cecil.
> 
>  
> 
> Rem di sini jauh lebih peka dan protektif daripada Rem di game karena dia mau membela Machina pas dicibir Class Zero dan sering khawatir pada Machina. Dan karena di game dia ga bisa berbohong dengan baik, jadinya di sini dia jadi si mulut ember alias suka mengumbar hal-hal yang tak perlu dibicarakan secara luas yang berhubungan dengan privasi temannya sendiri. Jadi intinya terjadi mutualisme persahabatan dua orang itu dan nggak ngebosenin, daripada di game yg terkesan komensalisme, bahkan berujung parasitisme, karena Rem di game hanya diam aja pas Machina ribut ma Class Zero.
> 
> Kalo Ace... Masih tetap lah Ace yang tenang dan cool, cuma dia mulai agak OOC deh karena dia mulai ketularan 'mulut ember' nya Rem yang berujung pada permusuhan Nine pada Machina (meskipun Ace nggak bermaksud begitu sih). Dan juga dia bakal mengalami Character Development seiring berjalan nya cerita (sedikit clue ya...)
> 
> SIsanya... Ya masih seperti di game tapi bakal ada Character development juga sih.
> 
>  
> 
> SO, terus pantengin ceritanya yah....


	5. Chapter 4

_Di lorong Peristylium_...

Di luar ruangan, Machina memukul dinding lorong dan melepaskan semua emosi yang membara dalam kepalanya. Rem hanya bisa melihatnya dengan prihatin.

“Sial! Bagaimana bisa kita berdua bisa masuk ke kelas baru Class Zero dan malah berkumpul bersama para robot itu?!” umpat Machina kesal.

“Aku juga tidak tahu, Machina. Semua ini benar-benar di luar dugaan kita. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang ini?” tanggap Rem.

“Bahkan Class Zero sama sekali tak mau segera bertindak untuk keluar dari sini dan malah menuduh kita yang bukan-bukan. Mau mereka itu sebenarnya apa sih? Apa mereka mau cari mati dan melibatkan kita agar kita bisa terbunuh di sini?”

“Tenanglah, Machina...”

“Apa jangan-jangan Consortium 8 sudah lama merencanakan pemindahan kita ke kelas lain agar kita bisa bergerombol dengan sekumpulan murid masokis dan mati di sini?” tanya Machina yang sebenarnya hanya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Tenanglah Machina... Kurasa tidak seperti itu juga. Mana kita tahu kalau ada hal seperti ini?”

“Dan yang paling menyebalkan dan juga brengsek dari semua ini adalah Nine. Sedari awal dia selalu saja menyalahkanku dan menjadikanku sebagai sampah busuk yang harus segera dibuang. Kurasa dia benar-benar membenciku hingga hampir semua Class Zero juga membenci karena mereka mengira aku berusaha mengungguli mereka sehingga mereka tak mau menerima saranku.” Curhat Machina yang seketika membuat Rem makin merasa bersalah.

“Kalau itu... aku benar-benar minta maaf. Semua ini salahku karena aku menceritakan perihal gelar ‘Honor Student’mu pada Ace.” ujar Rem lirih.

“Ya, memang kau salah karena kau menceritakan tentang itu pada Ace. Lihat kan akibatnya. Karena mendengar ceritamu itu, si Ace brengsek itu malah berkoar-koar tentang kehebatanku yang tidak seharusnya diceritakan pada seisi kelas. Nine malah jadi membenciku dan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Bahkan hampir beberapa orang juga mulai membenciku karena aku terlalu menginterupsi semua rencana dari ‘ibu’ mereka dan malah mengecapku entah sebagai dalangnya lah, mata-matalah, tukang bikin rusuh lah, apalagi posisi kita sebagai anak baru di sini. Mereka seakan-akan nggak mau tahu kalau aku sebenarnya sangat peduli pada mereka. Aku ingin sekali bisa berbaur pada mereka.” Ujar Machina penuh emosi

Tanpa mereka sadari Ace yang saat itu juga menghampiri mereka tertegun mendengar penuturan jujur Machina yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan darinya dan teman-temannya yang terkesan tidak bersahabat di saat seperti ini. Saat itu juga rasa bersalah Ace kembali muncul setelah sebelumnya Machina memaafkan kesalahannya tersebut namun ia yakin Machina belum sepenuhnya memaafkan kesalahannya karena ia hanya berusaha meredam emosinya saja agar tidak meledak. Tapi kini ia melihat emosi Machina yang mulai meledak bahkan tak lupa ia menyalahkan Ace yang berkoar-koar tentang kehebatan Machina pada Nine yang malah menimbulkan kebencian Nine pada Machina. bisa jadi pada beberapa temannya yang lain. Ah, andaikan saja ia bisa memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran orang lain pasti ia bisa mencegah mulutnya untuk menggoda Nine dengan embel-embel perihal Machina. Jika dimungkinkan ia bisa membaca pikiran Monoglin untuk mencegah terjadinya ujian pembunuhan itu.

“Kamu nggak pernah tahu apa yang selama ini kualami sebelum kita masuk ke Class Zero. Aku mendapatkan predikat sebagai ‘honor student’ dan menjadi anak kebanggaan bagi Peristylium. Tapi di sisi lain tak sedikit pula yang kemudian iri padaku dan menjauhiku. Bahkan ada yang mencoba membully ku dan mengatakan bahwa aku tak pantas menjadi honor student karena aku cengeng lah, pecundang lah. Entah hinaan apalagi yang bisa mereka sampaikan padaku. Intinya predikat ‘honor student’ itu merupakan anugerah sekaligus kutukan bagiku. Dan Moogle jadi-jadian itu justru menggunakan predikat itu sebagai gelarku. Entah hukuman apa yang akan menantiku terkait dengan gelar ini jika aku membunuh seseorang?” Cerita Machina kini mulai sedih mengingat masa-masa suram saat itu.

“Aku...aku tidak tahu itu, Machina... aku... aku tidak tahu... kalau kau pernah sampai mengalami hal yang seperti itu. Kupikir kau akan bangga dengan predikat seperti itu dan dipuji banyak orang. Bahkan kulihat banyak pula yang mengagumi kehebatanmu hingga teman-temanku dari Class Seventh pernah membicarakan tentang dirimu dan mengagumimu.” Kata Rem.

“Iya... memang benar. Ada juga yang memujiku. Tapi banyak ada juga yang mencelaku.”

“Kurasa itu hal yang wajar. Semakin besar keunggulan seseorang pasti semakin banyak rintangan yang menghadangi. Kurasa kau hanya perlu bersikap dewasa dalam menghadapi ini semua. Aku tetap merasa bangga padamu.” Nasihat Rem memegang pundak Machina untuk menenangkannya.

“Tapi aku tidak sanggup menghadapi ini semua, Rem. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup menghadapi ini sendirian. Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi seperti aku kehilangan seluruh keluargaku, bahkan anggota keluargaku yang terakhir yang kumiliki yaitu Kak Izana sudah meninggalkanku. Sekarang aku benar-benar sendirian. Tak ada satupun keluargaku yang bisa kucurahkan segala masalahku, bahkan di saat seperti ini. Sial! Kenapa kristal Suzaku itu baru dicabut sekarang? Kenapa nggak dari dulu saja kristal itu dicabut sehingga setidaknya aku bisa memakamkan kakakku dan mengenangnya? Kenapa kristal itu harus dicabut sekarang hingga yang tersisa sekarang ini hanya rasa depresi dan penyesalan yang tak ada habisnya saat mengingat kematian seseorang?”

Kata-kata Machina sekali lagi membuat Ace semakin di ambang rasa pedih dan rasa bersalah yang takkan ada habisnya. Bukan hanya rasa bersalah karena ia tanpa sengaja membuat Nine membenci Machina, tapi rasa bersalah karena ia baru teringat kalau dialah yang menjadi penyebab kematian Izana yang tak lain adalah kakak Machina.

Iya, Izana Kunagiri. Nama temannya dulu saat ia sering meluangkan waktu di kandang chocobo sekedar untuk bercengkerama. Ia bahkan mengingat masa-masa keakrabannya bersama Izana yang kebetulan sama-sama penyuka chocobo. Bahkan ia juga memiliki chocobo pribadi yang diberi nama Chichiri. Konon kata Izana yang memberi nama Chichiri adalah sang adik yang tak lain adalah Machina sendiri. Tak lupa pula ia juga menceritakan tentang Machina yang pada saat itu Ace masih belum tahu siapa nama adik Izana. Sungguh masa-masa yang menyenangkan saat Ace bisa memiliki teman baru seperti Izana.

Namun semua itu telah sirna saat dalam peperangan Izana dalam keadaan sekarat sedang meminta tolong padanya setelah ia diserang oleh tentara Milites. Sebenarnya Ace sudah berhasil menyingkirkan tentara Milites dari Izana dan chocobonya yang tengah sekarat. Namun sayangnya ketika ia punya kesempatan untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka Izana sebelum ia meninggal, teman-temannya justru menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkannya sejenak karena mereka sedang dihadang oleh banyak musuh dan mereka membutuhkan Ace untuk menghadang musuh-musuh mereka. Mau tak mau ia harus meninggalkan Izana tanpa sempat menyembuhkannya meskipun hatinya bergolak ingin menyelamatkan nyawanya karena mereka memang tak bisa meninggalkan misi bersama begitu saja. Alhasil, ketika ia kembali ke tempatnya di mana Izana terbaring lemas bersimbah darah bersama Chichiri, mereka sudah tiada. Rasa penyesalan mulai muncul karena ia tak bisa cepat membasmi para tentara Milites yang begitu banyak menyerang negara mereka sebelum ia kembali pada Izana. Atau mungkin ia seharusnya menolak paksaan teman-temannya demi menyelamatkan nyawa satu orang saja, toh teman-temannya kan banyak. Kenapa mereka harus bergantung padanya? Kenapa mereka tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri? kenapa harus didirnya yang digantungkan?

Dan sekarang di depannya sudah ada Machina, adiknya Izana, yang resmi menjadi teman sekelasnya. Rasa bersalahnya berlipat ganda, karena ia merasa kehadiran Machina di sini seakan-akan bahwa Machina sedang menuntut pertanggungjawabannya atas kematian kakaknya. Tentu saja itu tidak benar terjadi karena Machina sama sekali belum tahu kalau Ace sebelumnya sudah pernah kenal Izana. Semoga saja Machina tidak menyadarinya. Ia takut jika Machina sampai tahu tentang kematian Izana oleh karena dirinya, bisa-bisa ia balas dendam padanya kemudian tanpa sadar ia membunuh dirinya. Jika itu sampai terjadi, bisa-bisa Machina tereksekusi mati atas pembunuhan terhadap dirinya. Lantas bagaimana dengan Rem yang selama ini selalu bersama Machina? Pasti dia akan sendirian dan tidak ada yang percaya lagi padanya mengingat posisinya juga sebagai anak baru, dan setelah itu mungkin....

Ah, dia terlalu banyak pikiran. Ini bukan Ace sebenarnya yang selama ini berkepribadian tenang dan cool di saat ada masalah. Mungkinkah ini efek dari pencabutan kristal Suzaku dari Peristylium? Jika memang benar begitu, berarti pembawaan tenang nyaris tanpa emosi dalam dirinya itu selama ini karena pengaruh dari kristal? Apalagi ketika ia menangisi Izana justru dalam diam. Tidak merasa bahagia namun tidak merasa sedih. Setelah itu dia lupa tentang orang yang sudah mati karena efek dari kristal. Namun sekarang kristal telah dicabut, otomatis semua memori tentang Izana muncul di kepalanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan gejolak kesedihan dan penyesalan yang amat sangat. Sial! Monoglin memang sengaja membuat semua ini terjadi agar mereka bisa merasakan kepedihan tentang kematian sehingga ada kemungkinan mereka yang bisa mengingat kematian hidup dalam kesedihan dan kemungkinan besar beberapa dari mereka bunuh diri karena frustasi. Mungkin itulah yang Monoglin inginkan. Atau yang ibunya inginkan. Ah, sekali lagi terlalu banyak pikiran dalam kepalanya.

“Aku ada di sini sekarang. Bukankah kita selalu bersama sejak kecil? Dan sekarang kita bisa bertemu lagi. Mungkin inilah takdir yang mempertemukan kita dalam keadaan seperti ini, supaya kita bisa terus bersama di saat yang sulit ini.” Rem memeluk Machina dari belakang. Machina saat ini sedang memeluk lututnya  dan membiarkan jubahnya menutup hampir seluruh tubuhnya seperti ia menggunakan selimut.

“Kumohon... Jangan tinggalkan aku, Rem... tetaplah bersamaku. Jangan mati terbunuh atau membunuh di sini... Aku nggak mau ditinggal sendirian olehmu...” tangis Machina tersedu-sedu.

“Kita akan terus bersama, Machina. Apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Meskipun Class Zero kini mulai membenci kita dan selalu mencurigai kita kapan saja.” Kata Rem berusaha menghibur Machina.

“Tapi aku tidak.” Ace tiba-tiba berbicara, sontak membuat Rem dan Machina terkejut, terlebih lagi Machina yang saat itu sedang menangis sehingga membuat mata sembabnya terlihat jelas.

“Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas perlakuan kasar dari teman-temanku barusan. Tapi... sesungguhnya mereka tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau tahu sendiri, bukan... Mereka hanya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau semua ini terjadi atas rencana ibu kami, Dr. Arecia.” Kata Ace berhati-hati.

“Bahkan termasuk dirimu. Ya kan? Aku tidak bodoh, Ace.” kata Machina sinis sambil mengusap air mata di wajahnya.

“Kau benar juga. Tapi mengenai keinginanmu untuk keluar dari sini bersama kami, aku juga tidak menyalahkanmu. Idemu bagus, Machina. Bahkan aku senang di saat seperti ini kau masih peduli pada keselamatan kami Class Zero meskipun masih terhitung sebagai anak baru kelas kami. Belum pernah aku menemui orang sepertimu. Hanya saja...” kata Ace terjeda karena ia masih memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan.

“Kami tidak bisa percaya bahwa ibu kami berniat jahat pada kami maupun kalian. Sama seperti kalian berdua, sejak kecil aku sudah kehilangan semua keluargaku karena perang yang tiada henti tersebut. Bahkan mungkin ketika aku masih sangat kecil, kira-kira saat aku 6 tahun atau 7 tahun mungkin. Entahlah... Tapi yang jelas saat itu Dr. Arecia menemukanku dan membawaku serta merawatku. Saat itu aku masih sendirian bersama Dr. Arecia yang kini sudah kuanggap ibuku sendiri. Kemudian beberapa anak kecil kini dibawa oleh ibuku satu per satu. Deuce, Trey, Cater, Cinque, sampai seterusnya juga dibawa dan dirawat oleh ibuku. Karena itulah, kini kami sudah seperti saudara karena nasib kami yang sama-sama kehilangan keluarga karena perang meskipun dari latar belakang yang berbeda. Selain itu, ibu kami juga mengajari kami tentang cara bertahan hidup dalam perang serta cara berperang demi menjadi Agito.” Cerita Ace panjang lebar.

“Apakah aku bertanya tentang ibumu? Aku tidak tertarik dengan ceritamu. Kau ingin mencoba menyombongkan dirimu dan teman-temanmu kalau kau beruntung ada yang mau merawat kalian dengan sebegitu baiknya sedangkan kami berdua justru hidup sengsara di tempat pengungsian umum bahkan saat dipindahkan ke panti asuhan setelah banyak keluarga kami yang mati dalam perang? Kakakku saat itu malah meninggalkan kami saat kami berdua dalam bahaya dan tidak memperdulikanku. Bahkan saat kami berusia 10 tahun kami terpaksa ikut kemiliteran demi bisa bertahan hidup dalam perang serta melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi sampai akhirnya kami terpisah selama 7 tahun. Mungkin kau boleh berpikir kalau nasib kami jauh lebih sial dibandingkan kalian yang sudah diadopsi oleh dokter kebanggaan kalian.” kata Machina ketus tanpa menoleh ke arah Ace.

“Machina, tenanglah...” kata Rem.

“Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya mau menjelaskan bahwa ibu kami sebenarnya tidak jahat, apalagi terhadap kalian. Hanya saja kami tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian saat ibu kita mempersiapkan tes seperti ini. sama saja kami mengkhianati ibu kami yang telah merawat kami sejak kecil.” Kata Ace.

“Apakah kalian benar-benar yakin kalau ibu kalian ada di sini? Bagaimana jika ternyata Dr. Arecia tidak ada di sini sama sekali, justru berada di luar menunggu salah satu dari kalian? Apakah kalian masih mempercayainya?” tanya Rem tetap memeluk pundak Machina.

“Maafkan aku jika mungkin kalian akan kesal padaku. Tapi, ya... kami masih mempercayainya sampai sekarang. Kami tetap akan mencoba bertahan dari sini sampai ibu telah datang dan memberikan kami kepastian bahwa ini hanyalah ujian kesetiaan. Begitu juga kalian. Mau tak mau kalian juga harus berbaur bersama kami. Siapa tahu kalian bisa benar-benar resmi menjadi bagian dari persaudaraan kami. Mungkin siapa tahu kalian berdua akan dianggap sebagai anak-anak Dr. Arecia.” Bujuk Ace.

“Kami bukan pengemis, Ace.” sahut Machina geram lalu menoleh ke arah Ace.

“Kami tidak butuh belas kasihan dari ibu tercinta kalian. Kami tetap bisa hidup mandiri meskipun tanpa orang tua. Bahkan aku dipercayakan oleh ibuku untuk melindungi Rem dari bahaya. Setidaknya kami dituntut untuk bisa lebih dewasa di saat paling krisis tanpa harus bergantung pada belas kasihan orang lain. Dengan begitu kami tidak harus merasa bersalah jika saat kami meninggalkan semua ini demi keselamatan kami sendiri.” kata Machina dengan sindiran tersirat. Tak terasa Machina mulai meneteskan air matanya lagi. Rem juga ikut meneteskan air matanya mengingat saat-saat keluarga mereka masing-masing terkena racun mutan Marlboro kemudian dibunuh oleh pasukan Milites.

“Lagipula selama ini aku tidak pernah lihat kalian Class Zero dengan mantel merah berbaur dengan para kadet dari berbagai kelas. Kalian semua sekelas hanya bergerombol sendiri meskipun Deuce pernah cerita kalau kalian pernah berpencar kelas selama 1 bulan. Tapi setelah itu belum pernah ada kabar kalau kalian, termasuk kau, punya teman dari kelas lain selain kami. Itupun saat kami resmi menjadi murid Class Zero. Itu berarti kalian sebenarnya tidak peduli pada orang luar seperti kami, bahkan pendapat kami saja ditolak.” Cibir Machina seketika membuat Ace tertegun.

“Machina. jangan bicara kasar seperti itu pada Ace.” Kata Rem

Kau salah, Machina. Ace punya teman bernama Izana. Tapi tak mungkin ia ceritakan hal itu pada Machina mengingat temannya tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakaknya Machina. Di sisi lain, Machina memang benar menurut Ace. Kelas mereka cenderung tertutup bagi orang lain. Bahkan memang benar jika Machina mengatakan kalau kelasnya tidak pernah peduli pada orang luar selain teman-teman sekelasnya sendiri. Buktinya, dia justru lebih memilih mengikuti perintah teman-temannya demi misi membasmi pasukan Milites ketimbang menolong temannya tersebut. Bukankah itu berarti mereka bukan manusia?

“Iya... kau benar, Machina. Kami memang seperti robot karena kami hanya bisa mengikuti perintah dari ibu kami. Kami memang dilarang bergaul dengan orang asing demi keamanan kami. Yang kau katakan itu memang benar. Kami ini bukan manusia. Kami ini hanya sekedar boneka atau robot yang hanya menjadi alat untuk perang saja, meskipun ibu kami begitu baik pada kami. Dan memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Kami memang tidak sepenuhnya bisa bebas dari keterikatan seperti kalian berdua. Tidak apa-apa jika kau mengatakan seperti itu padaku. Aku tak marah kok seperti Nine.” ujar Ace setelah ia menghampiri Machina dan duduk di sebelah Machina dengan posisi yang sama dengan Machina.

“Tapi kau salah jika aku tak memiliki teman di luar Class Zero. Aku juga memiliki teman selain teman-temanku sekarang ini. Tapi dia bukan kadet kelas manapun. Maksudku, dia benar-benar orang luar.” Kata Ace tanpa menjelaskan secara rinci.

“Temanku itu benar-benar sangat baik dan pengertian. Hubungan kami berdua cukup akrab. Akrab sekali. Dan pertemanan itu terjadi tanpa diketahui oleh teman-temanku yang lain karena aku khawatir jika aku ketahuan berteman dengan orang luar maka mereka mengadukannya pada ibu.”

“Meskipun temanmu itu juga orang Rubrum? Apa kau tidak boleh berteman dengannya?” kali ini yang bertanya adalah Rem.

“Siapapun itu. Kalau bukan sama-sama dari Class Zero, maka tidak boleh berteman dengannya. Karena dikhawatirkan aku akan berpaling dari Class Zero dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama orang luar. Itu kata ibuku. Yah, bisa dibilang ibuku juga punya sisi buruk tentang orang luar.” Kata Ace.

“Apakah sejahat itu ibumu sampai kalian dilarang bergaul dengan orang luar menurut kalian?” tanya Rem sedangkan Machina hanya mendengarkannya saja.

“Yah, begitulah. Tapi aku tak bisa menganggapnya jahat. Lebih tepatnya, ibuku terlalu overprotektif. Bisa jadi ibuku melindungi kami dari pengkhianatan atau mata-mata orang luar.”

”OK, masuk akal juga sih...” Rem.

“Tapi sayangnya temanku telah tiada setelah diserang oleh Milites. Bahkan aku sendiri tak bisa menyembuhkan temanku maupun mencoba menghidupkannya kembali karena saat itu aku masih harus mengikuti misi membasmi pasukan Milites. Kau boleh bilang aku tidak peduli. Tapi dari lubuk hatiku, aku sangat peduli pada temanku. Sebelum aku benar-benar lupa akan temanku, aku menangisinya, menyesali kenapa tidak cepat-cepat menyembuhkannya sebelum terlambat. Dan sekarang memori itu kembali muncul dan kini rasa penyesalanku muncul kembali.” Kata Ace dengan sedih. Tak terasa air matanya menetes.

“Aku benar-benar sedih sekali setiap kali aku mengingatnya. Sepertinya Monoglin memang sengaja mencabut kristal Suzaku agar kita bisa merasakan kepedihan akan kematian dan membuat kita putus asa. Dan kalau boleh jujur, aku juga ingin keluar dari sini dengan selamat tanpa harus membunuh maupun terbunuh. Hanya saja... jika itu berasal dari ibuku, rasanya ada yang menahanku untuk berniat melarikan diri.” Kata Ace bimbang.

Setelah lama terdiam, Machina kembali bersuara.

“Rem, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar saja? Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengannya.”

“Tapi, bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu? Aku khawatir kau akan bentrok dengannya lagi.” Balas Rem.

“Tidak apa-apa, Rem. Aku tidak akan bentrok dengannya selama dia bisa menjaga mulutnya dengan baik daripada Nine. Tinggalkan kami sebentar saja.” Titah Machina.

“Baiklah, tapi yang pasti aku tidak mau kembali ke tempat Class Zero berkumpul. Nanti mereka malah menghina kita lagi.” Kata Rem.

“Tidak apa-apa. Tunggulah di tempat sesuka hatimu asalkan jangan terlalu jauh dari kami. Aku akan baik-baik saja.” Tukas Machina membuat Rem menurut saja sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh pada Ace.

“Ace, jaga baik-baik perasaannya sekarang. Dia benar-benar pria yang sangat sensitif. Kuharap kau tidak menyakitinya seperti yang teman-temanmu lakukan tadi.” Tutur Rem lembut namun tegas.

“Baik.” Setelah itu Rem pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu sebelum kini hanya mereka berdua saja yang kini duduk di lorong Peristylium itu.

Suasana mereka masih terasa sunyi karena belum ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan mereka. Lama mereka terdiam, akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mulai pertama berbicara empat mata.

“Seperti apa temanmu itu, Ace?” tanya Machina namun tidak menoleh padanya.

“Temanku? Umm... seperti apa yang kamu maksud?” tanya Ace lagi karena bingung dengan yang Machina rincikan.

“Terserah. Sesuatu yang sangat spesial dan khas tentang temanmu.” Jelas Machina.

“Umm... temanku itu... seperti yang kujelaskan padamu tadi, dia bukan dari Class Zero, tapi bukan juga kadet Agito lainnya. Tapi dia benar orang yang sangat baik dan pengertian.” Kata Ace.

“Kebiasaan yang dia sukai apa?” tanya Machina.

“Kebiasaannya... um... entahlah... aku tidak tahu kebiasaannya yang dia sukai. Tapi setahuku saat bersamaku dia suka menceritakan tentang keluarganya. Bahkan dia juga suka chocobo, sama seperti kita berdua.” Ace

“Sama seperti kita berdua?”

“Iya, temanku juga suka chocobo. Karena itulah kami sangat dekat.” Ace.

“Bahkan kulihat dari sekilas kau hampir punya kesamaan dengan temanku. Makanya saat aku melihatmu, terlintas dalam pikiranku adalah temanku.” Kata Ace.

Sejenak Machina terdiam sedang memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya ia membalas lagi.

“Berarti kau kenal Izana?” tanya Machina langsung.

“Apa?” tanya Ace tenang namun dalam hati ia sangat panik saat Machina hampir mengetahui temannya itu.

“Apakah temanmu itu... adalah kakakku?” tanya Machina.

“Apa?” kata Ace reflek, masih terlihat tenang.

‘Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku berteman dengannya? Padahal aku tidak memberitahukan ciri-ciri rincinya atau posisinya tadi. Apa dia bisa baca pikiranku?’ tanya Ace panik dalam hati.

“Tidak. Temanku... bukan Izana kakakmu. Bagaimana kau bisa mengira kalau temanku itu adalah kakakmu? Apakah kau berpikir kalau penyuka chocobo itu cuma kita berdua saja dan kakakmu mungkin? Setahuku banyak masyarakat Rubrum pula yang suka chocobo. Contohnya Deuce. Dia sebenarnya juga suka chocobo. Bahkan dia juga menciptakan lagu bertema chocobo yang digunakannya dalam berperang.” Dalih Ace.

“Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau aku menamakan ‘Chichiri’ pada chocobo milik kakakku?” tanya Machina langsung.

Skak mat! Bodoh sekali kau, Ace. Bagaimana bisa kau dengan refleknya menyebut nama Chichiri di hadapan Machina dan teman-temanmu sendiri? kalau begini pasti akan ketahuan kalau dialah yang menjadi penyebab kematian kakaknya.

“De javu?” ucap Ace. mencari alasan yang tepat untuk memberikan jawaban yang masuk akal, walaupun masih belum cukup masuk akal.

“De javu?” tanya Machina mengulangnya.

“Apakah menurutmu karena de javu maka kau bisa mengenal diriku secara gamblang? Padahal aku sendiri jujur saja, aku tak pernah tahu apa saja kebiasaanmu dan apa yang kau sukai meskipun aku merasa pernah dekat denganmu? Bahkan, jujur saja aku sangat terkejut saat kau bilang kalau aku suka chocobo padahal aku sendiri tidak tahu kalau kau suka dengan chocobo.” Kata Machina.

“Entahlah, Machina. Tapi yang pasti aku merasa pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya. Tapi aku juga tidak mengerti kapan dan di mana aku pernah menemuimu sebelumnya. Apa kau masih tidak percaya padaku?” tanya Ace.

“Aku... aku tidak tahu... semua ini... benar-benar di luar nalar. Pertama, di crystarium aku tiba-tiba merasakan pusing yang luar biasa kemudian semua menjadi gelap; kedua, setelah baru sadar tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di kelas dan aku melihat bahwa semua anak di Class Zero juga baru baru bangun tanpa ada yang mengetahui siapa yang membawaku bahkan kau sendiri tidak mengaku kalau kau membawaku karena kau bilang kau juga pingsan; ketiga, semua jendela dan pintu menuju keluar ruangan tiba-tiba diborgol tanpa ada cahaya sedikitpun; keempat, tiba-tiba Moogle Class Zero muncul dalam wujud yang aneh yang menamai dirinya Monoglin; kelima, Monoglin tiba-tiba memberi kita teknologi aneh entah berasal darimana, entah ini pemberian orang lain atau hasil curian....” Machina sempat melihat ponsel androidnya yang konon katanya berasal dari masa depan.

“...dan terakhir, kita tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada ujian pembunuhan di mana kita harus membunuh satu sama lain secara diam-diam dan harus melakukan investigasi dadakan dan menghadapi pengadilan yang... ah... aku bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan keadaan ini semua. Apalagi sekarang ini Peristylium sudah dalam keadaan terisolasi.” Kata Machina.

“Hm... memang benar. Semuanya benar-benar di luar nalar. Aku sendiri bahkan masih belum percaya bahwa apa yang terjadi saat ini dengan yang tadi rasanya cukup tidak sinkron. Sebelumnya ada banyak orang di sini, namun mereka justru bersikap acuh tak acuh pada kita. Dan sekarang mereka tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja tanpa ada jejak satupun. Rasanya benar-benar terasa seperti mimpi.” Kata Ace.

“Hm... kau benar...” tanggap Machina. Seketika suasana kembali sunyi.

“Emm... Machina...”

“Hm...”

“Emm... maaf kalau mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi jika kupikir-pikir aku merasa cukup nyaman jika bersamamu jika membicarakan masalah pribadiku ketimbang daripada menceritakannya kepada teman-temanku.”

“Kenapa begitu? Bukankah katamu kau dan teman-temanmu itu merasa sangat dekat ya?” tanya Machina heran.

“Yah... memang sih aku dan teman-temanku merasa sangat dekat. Tapi dengan orang sebanyak itu rasanya aku belum menemukan orang yang tepat untuk aku bisa mencurahkan isi hatiku karena beberapa temanku terutama para wanita punya kecenderungan ‘bermulut ember’ seperti teman wanitamu itu, paling parah biasanya Cater dan Cinque.” Kata ‘mulut ember’ yang diucapkan Ace justru mengundang tawa Machina.

“Sebenarnya Deuce itu orang yang enak kalau diajak bicara dari hati ke hati mengingat sebagai kadet dengan muskalitas tinggi dia sangat peka terhadap perasaan. Tapi sayangnya kalau sudah diajak berbicara dia akan terus mengorek kebenaran demi kebenaran yang seharusnya menjadi privasiku, apalagi kalau sudah berkumpul bersama dua temanku barusan itu, dia paling mudah keceplosan. Sehingga rasanya Deuce bukan pilihan yang tepat dalam menjaga privasiku.”

“Benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Rem. Cocok sekali jika mereka berdua jadi sepasang saudari mengingat mereka punya kepribadian yang hampir sama.” Komentar Machina.

“Lantas bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?” tanya Machina.

“Trey sama sekali bukan teman yang baik untuk curhat karena meskipun dia paling pintar dan punya banyak pengetahuan, tapi dia tak akan pernah berhenti bicara sampai bikin bosan pendengarnya sehingga tak bisa menemukan inti dari persoalan yang dibahas. Bisa dibilang dia yang paling berbahaya. Kau harus menghindar darinya jika minta saran dan solusi darinya. Bisa-bisa kau sama sekali tak punya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya karena didominasi olehnya.” saran Ace.

“Gotcha! Aku mengerti sekarang. Aku akan mencoba menghindar darinya. Hehehe...”

“Kalau King, kebalikan dari Trey, dia cenderung pendiam dan nyaris tak mengeluarkan satu katapun jika tidak diperlukan. Dia seperti patung bagiku walaupun sebenarnya dia cukup baik.”

“Baik, aku mengerti.”

“Jack, dia tak bisa serius diajak bicara karena dia akan memberikan candaan yang menurutku tidak lucu sama sekali. Queen, bisa saja kau minta saran darinya karena dia bisa menjawabnya langsung dari intinya ketimbang Trey. Tapi sayangnya dia cenderung menggunakan logikanya ketimbang perasaan sehingga dia cenderung kaku dan dianggap tak punya perasaan. Mungkin buat kau yang sangat sensitif seperti tadi sebaiknya jangan curhat dengannya.”

“Hm... OK”

“Sice dan Nine, mereka-...”

“Tidak usah dibahas tentang mereka. Aku sudah tahu mereka.” Potong Machina dingin mengingat mereka cukup jahat terhadapnya.

“Untuk mereka aku minta maaf kalau mereka membuatmu sakit hati terutama Nine yang sebenarnya sangat bodoh itu.” Ucap Ace merasa bersalah.

“Tidak apa-apa, aku menger-...”

“Tidak, jangan bilang tidak apa-apa. Karena tadi kau benar-benar marah terhadap mereka yang berkata jahat tentang kau dan Rem. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan mereka maupun diriku sendiri.”

“Baiklah. Percuma aku marah dan mengumpat padamu. Monoglin akan terus mengompori keadaan agar terus memanas hingga tanpa sengaja aku membunuhmu.” Kata Machina.

“Terima kasih, Machina. Ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya Seven dan Eight merupakan pilihan yang tepat dalam mengutarakan perasaan sekaligus menjaga privasi seseorang, mengingat Seven merupakan yang tertua sehingga dialah yang paling mengerti kami dan kami sudah menganggapnya seperti kakak kami sendiri, dan Eight, karena kami punya beberapa kesamaan terutama masalah tinggi badan, serta usia kami yang sama-sama muda, aku dan Eight bisa saling curhat masalah kami tanpa merasa didominasi. Eight juga pendengar yang baik serta mampu menjaga privasi rapat-rapat. Hanya saja...”

“Hanya saja kenapa?”

“Untuk Seven, dia terlalu tua bagiku, apalagi dia perempuan, rasanya aku cukup minder kalau curhat dengannya. Kadang beberapa orang bisa melihat kami berbeda.”

“Berbeda? Berbeda seperti apa maksudmu?”

“Yah... bagi orang yang tidak tahu tentang kami pasti kami dikira melakukan cross dress, karena Seven walaupun seorang wanita tapi aura maskulinnya cukup kuat sehingga terkadang banyak orang menganggapnya pria. Sedangkan aku... yah... kau bisa lihat sendiri kan seperti apa aku ini?” ujar Ace sambil menggunakan isyarat tangan sedang menunjukkan dirinya sendiri.

“Yah... kau cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.” Uajr Machina tersenyum geli.

“Yup, benar sekali. Makanya aku tak cukup dekat dengannya jika sudah seperti itu.”

“Hahaha... yah, maafkan aku kalau aku baru bicara sekarang. Tapi kalau boleh jujur saat awal pertemuan kita aku sempat mengira kau ini anak perempuan yang sedang berdandan seperti laki-laki sampai aku baru mendengar suara beratmu. Hahaha... jangan marah ya, Ace.”

“Hahaha... tidak apa-apa kok. Aku justru tidak bisa marah kalau bersamamu.”

“Masak? Aku tak percaya padamu. Meskipun aku marah padamu?” tanya Machina.”

“Ia, aku memang nggak marah. Bukannya aku bilang kalau aku merasa cukup nyaman jika di dekatmu?” ujar Ace sedikit menggombal.

“Kau ini... Lantas bagaimana dengan Eight? Bukannya dia yang paling enak diajak bicara menurutmu?” tanya Machina.

“Iya, memang. Tapi hal ini sepertinya sudah tidak akan terjadi lagi.” Kini ekspresi Ace berubah menjadi datar bahkan cenderung mengerutkan dahinya.

“Kenapa? Ada masalahnya dengannya?”

“Entahlah, tapi kami sedikit mengalami perang dingin. Atau lebih tepatnya dia cenderung lebih dingin terhadapku. Entah kenapa?”

“Apa selama ini kau ada dengan masalah dengannya, bahkan mungkin dengan Class Zero?”

“Sejauh ini belum pernah ada masalah di antara kami, paling ya sekarang ini kami ada masalah karena kami terkurung di sini dan kami dipaksa membunuh satu sama lain. Tapi kalau Eight, sebelum masalah tersebut terjadi dia terkadang mendadak dingin terhadapku. Aku tanya ada masalah apa dia tidak mau menjawab. Bahkan terkadang dia cukup ketus terhadapku. Tapi setelah aku selidiki, sepertinya dia punya krisis kepercayaan diri.”

“Krisis kepercayaan diri? Kupikir semua Class Zero itu sangat hebat dalam segala hal baik kemampuan bertarung maupun sihir.”

“Iya, begitulah. Tapi aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya minder. Dan bagian apa dari diriku yang membuatnya dingin terhadapku aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar sih. Toh, hubungan kami baik-baik saja walaupun kadang kami juga punya perasaan tidak enak tentang seseorang. Namanya juga pertemanan. Selain itu aku baru sadar kalau dia suka Cater.”

“Benarkah, Eight naksir pada Cater?”

“Sst... jangan keras-keras. Ini hanya pengamatanku saja. Setiap kali dalam kesempatan mereka selalu dekat satu sama lain. Tapi yang selalu berinisiatif mendekati yaitu Eight terhadap Cater. Apalagi saat dia memandang gadis itu dia tampak selalu tersenyum simpul daripada saat bersama orang lain.”

“Tak kusangka ada juga cinta lokasi seperti itu. Tapi Cater sendiri bagaimana?”

“Kalau Cater sih, dari pengamatanku sih biasa saja. Cater hanya menganggapnya seperti pertemanan biasa saja. Cater sih dari dulu emang gitu, gampang cuek dan nggak pedulian pada lingkungan sekitar. Tapi soal perasaan, nggak tahu lagi apa dia juga suka pada Eight. Karena dia cuek, jadi aku nggak tahu tentang cowok yang disukai Cater. Ahaha...” Ace tertawa geli sendiri sedangkan Machina hanya memandangnya saja dalam diam.

“Ace...”

“Iya...”

“Sebegitu percayakah kau terhadapku?”

“Hah?! Apa ada yang salah dengan ceritaku tadi?”

“Kau sudah menceritakan tentang teman-temanku terlalu jauh, Ace. Aku ini hanya orang asing yang pindah ke kelasmu. Bagaimana bisa baru kenal kau sudah banyak bercerita tentang dirimu dan teman-temanmu?”

“Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menceritakan tentang kami? Toh nggak ada yang salah tentang ini. Kau kan sudah masuk ke Class Zero, jadi kau bisa tahu banyak hal tentang kami. Dengan begitu pertemanan kita jadi lebih mudah.”

“Tapi tidak dengan teman-temanmu.” Kata Machina yang menusuk seketika membungkam mulut Ace.

“Teman-temanmu sendiri tidak mempedulikanku. Tidak mempedulikan Rem juga. Mereka menganggap kami seperti pembawa sial dari kejadian ini. Bahkan hanya karena kami tidak pernah mengenal ibumu itu mereka sampai menganggap kami ini mata-mata. Ini... ini tidak bisa diterima, Ace. kau tidak bisa memperlakukan kami sebaik itu.”

“Justru karena itu aku sebagai perwakilan dari Class Zero ingin menjadikanmu dan Rem sebagai bagian dari pertemanan dan persaudaraan kami.”

“Tolong jangan menganggap dirimu sebagai perwakilan kalau semua teman-temanmu tidak menerimaku sama sekali. Kau bahkan kalah 11 suara karena hanya kau yang peduli pada kami.”

“Tidak, Machina. aku hanya kalah 3 suara. Hanya 3 suara saja. Tapi 5 orang termasuk diriku tetap menginginkan kau dan Rem ada di Class Zero. Deuce, Cinque, Seven, Jack, mereka tetap menginginkan kalian di sini. Dan sisanya lagi bersikap netral tapi membiarkan kalian tinggal di Class Zero selama kalian mau. Jadi kalian tetap menjadi bagian dari Class Zero apapun yang terjadi. Itulah kenapa lebih baik kalian tetap berada di sini bersama kami tanpa harus membunuh daripada keluar dari sini bersama-sama tapi belum tentu semuanya mau keluar bersama kalian. Kalian sama pentingnya di Class Zero meskipun kalian baru masuk di Class Zero.” Ujar Ace membesarkan hati Machina. Machina kini menjadi galau.

“Lagipula... saat aku melihatmu, aku seperti melihat temanku. Itulah kenapa aku merasa nyaman bisa bersamamu” lanjut Ace.

“Em... jadi... bisakah kita berteman, mulai sekarang ini? Setidaknya sampai kita semua berhasil keluar dari sini tentunya. Maukah?” tawar Ace sambil mengulurkan jabatan tangannya. Machina hanya memandang tangan Ace yang terulur ke arahnya kemudian memandang senyuman hangat Ace. Mungkin inilah pertama kalinya ia melihat ada seseorang selain Rem yang tersenyum tulus padanya. Ace nampak begitu manis jika dia tersenyum seperti itu, dengan catatan andaikan dia bukan pria.

“Terima kasih atas penawarannya, Ace. aku benar-benar tidak keberatan jika bisa berteman denganmu. Kau sangat baik sekali.” Puji Machina.

“Sayangnya... tidak sekarang. Aku masih belum bisa menerima pertemanan seperti ini apalagi belum semua teman-temanmu mau berteman dengan anak baru ini.” ucapan Machina cukup dingin ketika berbicara seperti itu. Ace kembali menarik tangannya setelah mendengar penolakan Machina.

“Aku harus menemui Rem sekarang sebelum terjadi apa-apa padanya. Aku permisi dulu. Dan terima kasih karena kau masih peduli padaku.” Setelah itu Machina langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Ace duduk sendirian di lorong. Ace hanya duduk termenung saja, memikirkan nasibnya yang semakin tidak menentu di tempat yang dulunya ramai tersebut.

-epha-

_Hari ke-2_

_Di Kantin Ready Room Peristylium..._

Suasana masih terlihat sunyi karena tidak ada pengunjung yang ada di sini. Hanya Class Zero saja yang berkumpul di kantin. Mau tak mau mereka harus mengambil makanan yang tersaji sendiri lantaran tidak ada petugas kantin yang melayani pesanan makanan mereka. Kendati demikian, kelebihannya tidak ada penjaga kantin maka makanan yang tersaji dianggap gratis, tapi menu makanan hanya seadanya saja.

Class Zero sedang sarapan pagi bersama, menurut jam yang tertera di HP mereka menunjukkan pukul 07.00, sebuah kegiatan yang tak biasa bagi mereka di Peristylium. Lebih tepatnya saat mereka sarapan bersama ibunda tercinta Class Zero. Tetap saja, suasananya jauh berbeda karena kini mereka seperti tahanan.

Class Zero makan dengan khidmat dengan cahaya yang temaram. Tapi... ke mana dua teman baru mereka ya?

Rupanya Machina dan Rem sedang mencari tempat makan yang terpisah dari Class Zero setelah mereka mengambil makanan mereka, meskipun meja mereka tidak seberapa jauh dari Class Zero. Ya, mereka berdua sengaja memisahkan diri dari Class Zero mengingat kejadian tak mengenakkan yang menimpa mereka. Sampai sekarang belum ada acara maaf-maafan bagi dua kubu tersebut.

Beberapa anak Class Zero mencoba membujuk mereka untuk duduk bersama mereka, ada beberapa kursi kosong yang masih tersisa di tempat meja makan Class Zero. Namun mereka menolaknya. Deuce dan Cinque berusaha berbisik pada Rem agar mau pindah ke tempat bersama mereka, siapa tahu Machina juga ikut serta jika Rem mau pindah ke sebelah mereka, namun Rem menolaknya dengan halus. Ia sungkan jika dia pindah ke tempat Class Zero namun Machina menolaknya, mengingat Machina dengan tampang dingin terus memakan sarapannya.

“Oi, kalian berdua. Ngapain kalian pake acara misah tempat duduk segala? Sakit mata ya lihat kami?!” ejek Nine tak berperasaan sedangkan yang disindir memilih tidak menggubris ejekan tersebut sambil terus memakan makanannya. Alhasil, kaki kiri Nine diinjak oleh Queen.

“Aww... kaki sakit. Kau tidak lihat apa kalau yang diinjak itu kaki kiriku yang kena tombak sialan kemarin itu.” Bisik Nine.

“Kau ini, udah tahu keadaannya kayak gini masih aja cari-cari dengan mereka. Kau ini bisa nggak sih jaga mulutmu itu? Toh yang diinjak kan hanya bagian bawah kakimu, bukan pahamu itu, bodoh!” bisik Queen.

“Mereka kan memang pantas mendapatka- Aww! Sakit tahu!”

“Diam kau! Atau kusumpal mulutmu itu!” ancam Queen.

“Mungkin saja mereka sedang ingin kencan buta di tempat yang terisolasi ini. So sweet banget ya. Huhuhu....” Sice ikut menyindir kedua anak baru tersebut. Queen melototi Sice atas ketidaksopanannya.

“Sice! Kenapa kamu juga ikut-ikutan bicara seperti itu? Apa kamu nggak ngerti kalau mereka sudah cukup terhina atas perlakuan yang kalian berikan seperti ini hanya karena mereka tidak sependapat dengan mereka?” bisik Seven menasehati Sice agar dia tidak diintimidasi oleh Queen.

“Lho, memang kenyataannya mereka hanyalah orang asing di sini yang tiba-tiba masuk ke Class Zero. Udah orang asing, mereka tidak mau mengikuti ‘ujian kesetiaan’ dari ibu.” Ujar Nine.

“Belum lagi mereka belum apa-apa udah main rencana aja mau keluar dari sini tanpa berpikir kalau pintunya banyak yang terkunci. Bukankah berarti mereka itu bodoh namun keras kepala?” kata Sice sengit.

“Mereka bukan mau keluar sendiri, Sice-san. Mereka juga mau mengeluarkan kita dari sini. Mereka sebenarnya peduli pada kita. Lagipula mereka masih baru, belum sepenuhnya bisa beradaptasi dengan kita seperti ini apalagi ibu sama sekali belum datang ke sini.” Ujar Deuce.

“Tetap saja mereka nggak bisa bersikap seegois begitu dong! Lagipula yang sangat mengherankan bagaimana bisa mereka diterima masuk di Class Zero tapi mereka tidak mau mengikuti aturan kelas ini?” tukas Sice kesal.

“Kamu nggak bisa bilang begitu pada mereka di saat seperti ini. Kalian berdua hanya menyulut permusuhan saja di sini.” Kata Seven hanya facepalm. Sisanya memilih diam saja karena tidak berani menyela dua orang keras kepala itu maupun ikut menyindir Machina dan Rem.

“Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka. Bagaimana bisa hanya karena kelas mereka paling sedikit muridnya mereka bisa memperlakukan kita sesuka hati mereka? Sebegitu eksklusif kelas mereka hingga mereka melihat orang baru seperti kita ini sepert melihat penyusup? Apalagi kelas ini benar-benar muncul tiba-tiba tanpa perizinan dari Consortium 8 atau memang kelas ini muncul setelah Dr. Arecia muncul ke Peristylium kemudian membawa Class Zero sebagai bagian dari Peristylium ini? Padahal selama ini kelas-kelas Agito lainnya belum pernah ada berkelakuan eksklusif sedemikian ini.” ujar Rem penuh kemarahan meskipun disampaikan dengan bisikan kepada Machina.

“Jangan bahas tentang itu! Cepat habiskan makanan ini! setelah itu kita langsung keluar dari sini.” Balas Machina dingin, namun ia juga menyimpan amarah terpendam pada Class Zero.

“Woi! Telinga kalian tuli ya gara-gara keasyikan makan?! Kasihan ya...” ejek Nine.

“Jaga bicaramu, Nine. kau mau kuamputasi kakimu sampai tak bisa berjalan maupun melompat, hah?!” ancam Queen geram dengan sikap Nine yang masih saja mencari masalah di saat-saat pelik seperti ini.

“Diamlah kau, Queen! Aku ingin tahu apakah mereka ini benar-benar mata-mata dari Consortium 8 atau merekalah dalang di balik terisolasinya kita ini hingga mereka tiba-tiba punya ide mau mengeluarkan kita dari sini supaya mereka bisa dianggap sebagai pahlawan dan berniat mengungguli kita semua.” Tukas Nine yang kini kakinya benar-benar diinjak lama tanpa ampun oleh Queen sehingga Nine mnegaduh kesakitan.

“Kau ini benar-benar ya! Memang benar lebih baik kau mati saja terkena hujan tombak itu daripada kau selamat tapi membuat otakmu konslet. Habiskan saja makananmu itu, idiot!” Ujar Queen semakin geram.

“Ace-san. Sebaiknya lakukan sesuatu pada mereka sebelum masalah ini kembali runyam seperti kemarin.” Mohon Deuce pada Ace yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Namun sebenarnya Ace ingin bisa menyela dan menghentikan ujaran kebencian yang keluar dari mulut kedua temannya yang terkenal pedas dan kasar itu. Tapi dia tak punya keberanian untuk melakukan itu semua, mengingat dia adalah perwakilan dari Class Zero. Dia mau tak mau harus menghargai keputusan teman-temannya. Tapi kalau keadaannya sudah seperti ini, apakah masih berlaku dalam menghargai teman-teman semacam itu? Machina dan Rem sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Tapi kenapa ia harus diam saja demi kehormatan bagi Class Zero yang justru melukai perasaan orang luar yang tidak tahu apa-apa? Apalagi Machina adalah adik dari temannya?

‘Ace... kau benar-benar seorang pecundang! Di mana wibawamu selama ini?’ pikir Ace resah. Makanannya pun hampir tak termakan karena Nine dan Sice yang terus melontarkan kata-kata jahat pada Machina dan Rem.

“Eh, Cater. Kau kan juga bersuara tidak setuju kalau dua anak baru itu diterima di Class Zero. Apa kau punya pendapat lain tentang mereka?” tanya Sice yang langsung dipelototi oleh Queen.

“Sice. Kenapa kau justru memanas-manasi keadaan seperti ini?” ujar Seven kecewa dengan sikap Sice.

“Sebenarnya sih aku nggak ada masalah dengan Rem. Rem masih enak diajak bicara meskipun dalam keadaan seperti ini dan masih bisa bersikap ramah pada kita. Tapi Machina lah yang selalu membuat masalah pada kita, selalu bersikap egois dan tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya. Intinya dia setara idiotnya dengan Nine.” komentar Cater cemberut.

“Cater...” tegur Eight pelan.

 “HEI! KENAPA KAU SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN SI VAMPIR JADI-JADIAN ITU?!” bentak Nine sambil menggebuk meja.

“Lho, emang kenyataannya begitu. Ngomong juga nggak pernah dipikir terlebih dahulu apa resikonya. Seperti dia yang hanya asal bicara saja cara keluar dari sini tapi belum punya rencana yang matang, kau jauh lebih parah dengan mencekik leher Monoglin sampai hampir mati dihujani tombak. Kalian berdua sama saja.” Tukas Cater ketus.

“Aku tidak mengerti bagian mana yang membuatmu terlihat egois? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka. Sebegitu antikah mereka terhadap orang baru seperti kita?” tanya Rem pada Machina.

“Rem, mereka tidak anti pada orang baru. Apalagi mereka sebenarnya tidak membencimu. Akulah yang mereka benci.” Ujar Machina lemas.

“Jangan bicara begitu, Machina. Aku yakin mereka hanya salah paham tentang dirimu.”

“Memang kenyataannya begitu. Dulu beberapa anak-anak Class Second membenciku karena mereka mengira aku ini terlalu banyak mengungguli mereka. apalagi anak-anak Class First seperti Enra yang membenciku hanya gara-gara aku dekat padamu.”

“Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Machina. Kumohon jangan bersikap pesimis seperti ini. kupikir masih ada yang peduli padamu, pada kita. Tidak semua kadet membencimu, bukan?” kata Rem berusaha menghibur Machina yang kini air matanya berlinang di pelupuk matanya.

 “Hah! Sampai kapan kalian terus membahas hal ini padahal di sini kita ini sedang dihadapkan ujian pembunuhan? Apa kalian benar-benar ingin menerima ujian itu dengan menyulut amarah orang lain terus menerus hingga saling membunuh? Mau sampai kapan kalian terus menyalahkan orang lain yang bernasib sama dengan kita?” tanya Trey bijak. Dia sempat melihat Machina yang kini sedang makan cepat karena kesal dirinya terus dijadikan kambing hitam.

“DIAM KAU, MULUT BESAR! ITU BUKAN URUSANMU!” bentak Cater dan Nine serentak.

“Kali ini yang dikatakan Trey memang benar. Kalian ini sedari tadi hanya menyulut permusuhan yang tidak penting seperti ini. Apakah ini yang diinginkan ibu agar memusuhi orang baru seperti ini? Kurasa ibu tidak pernah mengajarkan pada kita untuk membenci orang-orang asing di luar kita meskipun kita tidak diperbolehkan bergaul dengan orang asing sembarangan. Kalau nggak suka ya itu hak kalian. Tapi jangan sampai mengompori orang lain.” Timpal Seven.

“Memang kenyataannya seperti itu, kok. Mereka berdua memang yang menimbulkan masalah ini semenjak mereka masuk ke Class Zero! Terutama si vampir sialan itu yang merasa dirinya paling hebat di antara kita ini.” ujar Nine.

Spontan Rem hendak berdiri dari kursinya hendak melabrak Nine yang selalu berkata kasar tentang Machina, namun tangannnya ditahan oleh Machina sendiri agar tak menyulut percekcokan. Bersamaan itu juga Ace menggebrak meja untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya terhadap mereka yang menentangnya, terutama Nine.

“Jangan ikut cari masalah dengan mereka! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!” perintah Machina yang kini meneteskan air matanya.

“Tapi Machina, mereka-...”

“Ayo kita pergi!” Machina langsung beranjak dari kursinya kemudian menyeret Rem untuk keluar dari kantin bersamanya, meninggalkan sarapan mereka yang tersisa hampir setengah. Kini Class Zero memandangi Ace yang memandang mereka nanar.

“Idiot!” umpat Ace, seketika membuat seisi ruangan terkejut mendengar umpatan dari Ace yang biasanya tenang dalam berbagai situasi, meskipun ada sisi sensitif dalam dirinya ketika teman-temannya dalam bahaya.

“Kalian benar-benar idiot, terutama kau, Nine.” umpat Ace dingin pada Nine yang terkejut karena Ace mengumpatinya.

“Kalian ini benar-benar tidak tahu malu ya, di saat seperti ini kalian justru menyulut permusuhan terhadap mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini semua. Mau sampai kapan kalian mengkambinghitamkan Machina dan Rem atas masalah ini? Tidakkah kalian terpikirkan untuk menyalahkan Monoglin sendiri? Atau mungkin ibu sebagai pembuat rencananya?” kata Ace marah besar.

“Bu-bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ujian pembunuhan itu sebenarnya hanyalah tes kesetiaan untuk selalu tetap bersama meskipun kita dipaksa untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain?”

“Memang benar aku yang mengatakannya. Tapi itu kan hanya dugaanku saja dan kalian justru menelan kataku ini bulat-bulat tanpa berpikir ulang apakah benar ini memang hanya sekedar tes kesetiaan atau benar-benar ada pembunuhan. Emosi kita sekarang sedang diuji. Lagipula kita ini sedang menunggu sampai ibu benar-benar datang untuk kita. Tapi kalian justru menyatakan permusuhan pada teman-teman baru kita yang juga ikut terkurung di sini. Apa kalian sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau kalian sudah terpancing untuk membenci satu sama lain?”

“Tapi mereka sudah berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat ini dan memaksa kita untuk keluar dari sini tapi mereka sama sekali tidak berpikir tentang resikonya jika keluar dari sini. Bukankah berarti mereka jauh lebih idiot dibandingkan kita?” kata Sice.

“Justru mereka tidak sependapat dengan kita itu hal yang wajar, karena mereka baru saja bergabung di kelas ini dan tiba-tiba mereka juga terlibat ujian aneh ini bersama kita. Wajar saja jika mereka ingin keluar dari sini secepatnya, apalagi mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal ibu kita. Lagipula jika mereka ingin mengeluarkan kita dari sini itu juga hak mereka. Apa salahnya jika mereka memiliki rencana agar kita bisa keluar dari sini tanpa harus saling membunuh kalau keadaan sudah tidak memungkinkan?”

“Justru karena mereka tidak mengenal ibu, maka-...” kata Sice terpotong oleh Ace.

“Jangan kau perlakukan kelas kita ini secara eksklusif. Hanya karena kita berdua belas ini saja yang menempati Class Zero dan merupakan anak-anak angkat ibu, bukan berarti semua orang di luar kita termasuk Machina dan Rem tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke kelas kita ini. Kalau kelas ini sudah terdaftar sebagai bagian dari Suzaku Peristylium maka otomatis kelas kita bisa dimasuki semua orang meskipun tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk ke kelas kita. Bisa kalian lihat lihat akhirnya Machina dan Rem terbukti bisa memasuki Class Zero karena kemampuan yang luar biasa hampir setara dengan kemampuan kita. Machina dengan kemampuan bertarung sekaligus kemampuan sihir yang seimbang tingginya dan Rem dengan kemampuan sihirnya yang amat luar biasa. Itu berarti mereka bukan orang sembarangan, bukan?”

“Justru karena kemampuan mereka yang luar biasa itu bisa jadi mereka akan menjebak kita dan membunuh kita semua dan kemudian mereka bisa keluar dari sini.”

“Dan kau yang berotak udang hanya bisa berbicara kasar dan asal menuduh yang tidak-tidak tanpa berpikir panjang hingga tanpa sadar kau meracuni Cater dan Sice dengan ujaran kebencian terhadap Machina!” tukas Ace mengena, seketika membuat Nine mematung.

“Dan yang dikatakan Ace memang benar adanya.” Celetuk Queen yang merasa senang akhirnya si idiot Nine ‘ditembak’ oleh Ace.

“Kalau mau menyalahkan orang, maka akulah orang yang patut dipersalahkan karena akulah yang mengadukan pada kalian secara langsung tentang kehebatan Machina.” ujar Ace lantang tepat di hadapan Nine yang berekspresi nanar.

“Lagipula aku berbicara saat itu kalau Machina bisa menguasai semua senjata itu karena Rem yang mengatakannya, bukan Machina sendiri yang memberitahukanku. Bagaimana bisa kau begitu cemburu padanya hanya gara-gara itu lantas kau menuduh bahwa Machina terlalu arogan lah, biang masalah lah, dan sebagainya yang benar-benar menyakiti hati seseorang padahal sebenarnya kau jauh lebih arogan dan bodoh. Apa sekarang kau sudah lupa berkaca diri?” tanya Ace pedas.

“Kau! Kenapa sekarang kau jadi membela mereka sih? Sudah aku bilang aku tidak cemburu pada Machina. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang arogan dan tidak sopan pada kita serta dengan seenaknya dia menghina Class Zero dan juga ibu.” Dalih Nine.

“Aku tidak mengerti bagian mana kita dihina oleh Machina? Setahuku sih dia tidak menghina kita deh. Hanya saja dia berusaha membela dirinya dan juga pendapatnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang jahat tentang kita.” Sahut Jack mengangkat alis sebelahnya.

“Hei, apa sekarang kau juga membela Machina, hah? Apa kau lupa kalau dia menghina kelas kita ini melakukan nepotisme dan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang ibu?” tukas Nine.

“JANGAN MENYELAKU, IDIOT!” seru Ace dengan suara yang paling keras diiringi gebrakan meja untuk kedua kalinya, semakin mengagetkan Class Zero yang mulai mengumpat keras. Bahkan mata Ace membulat besar dan muka memerah padam karena marah.

“Hah... maafkan aku jika aku mengataimu kasar seperti ini. Tapi semua alasan-alasan yang kau keluarkan itu sama sekali tidak berdasar dan... kau hanya berusaha berdalih saja tanpa kau sadari bahwa kau juga sering bersikap seperti itu.” Kata Ace kini bersikap tenang, namun air matanya tampak berlinang.

“Apa yang kukatakan padamu saat di kelas kemarin itu hanya sekedar godaan saja karena saat itu bersikap sombong dan terlalu percaya diri dalam ujian praktek mengingat kau lebih hebat dalam kemampuan bertarung namun bodoh dalam kemampuan akademik. Dan kupikir kau akan merasa tersaingi dengan Machina dan berusaha termotivasi meningkatkan performamu sebelum diungguli Machina. Tak kusangka kau justru terlihat kesal hanya mendengar kehebatan orang lain yang bisa mengunggulimu, terutama saat Trey dan Eight menyeletuk bahwa Machina adalah orang paling sempurna di Class Zero dan bisa menggeser posisimu sebagai orang paling terkuat di Class Zero meskipun hanya sekedar godaan saja.” Kata Ace panjang lebar disertai gerutuan yang menyedihkan.

“Sudah kubilang aku tidak ir-...”

“Sudahlah Nine, cukup. Sudah jelas kau membenci Machina karena kau iri padanya. Apalagi saat kau tertusuk tombak dan Machina meneriakimu gila saja kau langsung tersinggung dan membungkam mulut Machina. bukan hanya aku, tapi semua anak di sini juga mengira kau cemburu pada Machina hingga kau jadi seperti ini setelah pengumuman ujian pembunuhan tersebut. Andaikan saja pengumuman ujian itu tidak pernah diumumkan, kau pasti akan memperlakukan Machina berbeda dari sekarang meskipun aku yakin ada rasa tersaingi dalam dirimu.” Ace mengatakannya dengan lemas.

“Jika kau merasa risih melihat Machina, maka akulah orang yang pantas kau persalahkan. Bukan bermaksud membela Machina dan sebagainya, tapi akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas pertengkaranmu terhadap Machina. Maafkan aku, Nine. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung sama sekali. Yang kukatakan pada saat itu hanyalah bercanda saja agar kau tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan ujian praktek. Maafkan aku.” Setelah selesai berceramah panjang lebar pada Nine, Ace kemudian berjalan gontai pergi meninggalkan Class Zero, juga sarapannya yang tersisa setengah saja.

“Tunggu, Ace-san. Biar aku ikut denganmu.” Ujar Deuce juga meninggalkan sarapan  tersisa setengahnya untuk mengejar Ace.

“Hah... semua ini salah kalian juga kenapa kalian jadi ikut-ikutan manas-manasi Nine dengan embel-embel Machina. Dan aku heran, sejak kapan Ace terlihat akrab dengan Machina hingga dia membela Machina mati-matian dengan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri?” kata Cater.

“Dasar bodoh! Jelas saja mereka akrab. Bukankah mereka satu bangku dan kebetulan mereka sama-sama chocobo freak?” timpal Sice.

“Ya soal itu sih mana kami tahu kalau Nine sampai segitunya benci terhadap Machina. Padahal Nine kalau dicandain juga biasa saja. Mungkin gara-gara pahanya ketusuk tombak jadi otaknya ikut konslet. Mungkin saja tombak itu ada racunnya yang mengurangi kemampuan syaraf berpikir secara logis.” Celetuk Eight.

“Diam kau, Eight! Mau kuhajar kau, hah?!” ancam Nine.

“Ah, sudah cukup dengan pertengkaran kekanakan ini. kalau seperti ini terus, rasanya tempat ini malah seperti neraka saja. Aku juga mau keluar, tidak nafsu makan lagi sekarang.” Kata Seven menyusuli Ace dan Deuce.

“Sama. Lagipula kalau bertengkar seperti ini jadinya udah nggak seru lagi kebersamaan kita. Apalagi kalau saling marah satu sama lain.” Gerutu Cinque menyusuli Seven. Satu per satu mereka keluar dari kantin, tentu dengan nasi yang terbuang setengah karena mereka sudah kehilangan nafsu makan sejak percekcokan terjadi yang ‘didalangi’ oleh Nine. Kini yang tersisa tinggal Nine dan Queen saja.

“Kau ini... benar-benar ya. Sudah bodoh, tak tahu diri pula. Maumu itu sebenarnya apa sih?” namun yang ditanya hanya membungkam saja.

“Ah, sudahlah. Kalau kau memang tidak suka Machina dan juga temannya, kau boleh membunuh mereka sesuka hatimu, dengan begitu mereka tidak perlu ribut lagi tentang keluar dari sini secepatnya. Tapi jangan minta tolong pada kami jika pada akhirnya kau akan tereksekusi karena sejak awal kau sudah memutuskan untuk ‘bunuh diri’. Kau hanya memperkeruh suasana ini saja.” Ujar Queen sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan Nine sendirian, tentu dengan sarapannya yang juga terbuang sia-sia.

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Nine. Tapi yang pasti Nine juga diliputi amarah, namun entah pada siapa. Dan kini ia merasa ada dua sisi berlawanan yang sedang meyakinkan Nine. Di satu sisi meyakinkan Nine untuk membunuh orang yang dia paling benci, yaitu Machina, namun di sisi lain melarang Nine untuk mencoba membunuh Machina agar ia tidak ikut tereksekusi serta demi teman-temannya.

Namun Nine masih kurang yakin apakah benar Nine benar-benar benci pada Machina karena iri padanya atau ia hanya merasa sensitif saja pada orang asing? Entahlah tapi yang pasti ia tidak suka keadaannya yang tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat akibat kedatangan orang-orang baru, terutama Monoglin.

“ARGH! Kalau kayak begini bisa-bisa tempat ini hanya akan membuatku gila seperti ini. Apalagi aku aku harus bertengkar dengan teman-temanku sendiri.” gumam Nine kesal.

_epha_

_Di ruang kelas 0..._

Monoglin sedang memasuki kelas 0 dengan hati riang. Sedangkan Class Zero hanya duduk dalam keadaan lesu sehabis percekcokan di tengah sarapan mereka, sekaligus berdebat tentang dua anak baru.

“Opopopo... selamat pagi, Class Zero kupo!” seru Monoglin riang sambil menari di udara dengan sayapnya. Tentu saja Class Zero tidak menyahutnya sama sekali.

“Ah... ngomong-ngomong bagaimana perkembangan ujian kalian, kupo? Apakah sudah ada korban yang berjatuhan, kupo” Sekali lagi tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Yang ada hanya gumaman kesal dari beberapa anak, bahkan ada yang mengumpati Monoglin yang (sengaja) membuat mereka kesal.

“Kupo. Sepertinya kita sedang kehilangan satu murid di sini, kupo. Kira-kira siapa yang tidak datang ya, kupo?” Monoglin kemudian mengabsen Class Zero satu per satu tanpa mempedulikan kekesalan Class Zero yang sedang membungkam diri.

Ace memandang Machina yang yang hanya tertunduk lesu. Ace sekali lagi belum bisa membuktikan pada Machina bahwa dirinya masih peduli padanya. Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa memulai percakapan dengannya seperti kemarin. Kali ini Ace serasa tidak punya muka untuk berbicara lagi sekarang. Mau meminta maaf saja dia harus berpikir berulang kali. Ace benar-benar merasa malu sekarang.

Begitu pula dengan Deuce yang merasa bersalah melihat Rem yang bersikap dingin padanya. Deuce berusaha meminta maaf atas nama Class Zero pun tetap tidak digubris oleh Rem. Di sebelah kanannya Cater malah asyik ngedumel sendirian tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Deuce merasa diapit oleh gunung es dingin yang siap membuatnya mati membeku. Deuce kemudian berkomunikasi menggunakan isyarat mata dengan Ace. Tampak Ace hanya bisa menunjukkan mata sayunya. Sepertinya hubungan Class Zero akan semakin berantakan mengingat bau permusuhan antara yang lama dengan baru saja dimulai.

“Kupo! Nine tidak datang ke kelas hari ini, kupo. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi padanya, kupo? Ke mana bocah nakal itu, kupo?” tanya Monoglin. Tak ada satupun yang mau menjawab di mana Nine karena sedari tadi mereka dibikin kesal oleh ujaran kebencian Nine terhadap... ah sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas lagi.

“Kupo! Kenapa kalian dari tadi diam saja, kupo? Apa kalian sudah ketularan King jadi patung, kupo? Kasihan sekali...” Monoglin hanya menggeleng prihatin.

“Nine udah mati.” Celetuk Sice asal, sontak Class Zero melotot ke arah Sice namun Sice hanya cuek saja karena ia sudah peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

“Apa? Nine sudah tewas, kupoi?! Astaga! Siapa yang telah membunuhnya? Hayo ngaku, kupo!”

Seven menatap nanar pada Sice atas celetukannya yang tidak benar itu. Namun Sice tampak cuek saja.

“Wah! Sepertinya kita perlu mengadakan Class Trial sekarang untuk mengungkapkan siapa pembunuhnya, kupo. Tapi sebelumnya biar aku tebak siapa dulu pembunuhnya, kupo?” ujar Monoglin kemudian berjalan mengelilingi setiap bangku yang terisi.

“Ah, pasti kau pelakunya, kupo. Bukankah kau sering ribut dengan Nine, kupo? Bukankah sakit hati saat Nine menghinamu secara keji, kupo?” Monoglin menginterogasi Machina yang kini mengepalkan tangannya. Namun pandangannya tidak berubah sama sekali.

“Apa?! Kau sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kupo? Berarti benar kau yang membunuhnya, kupo?” Machina hanya bisa membungkam dengan kemarahan di dadanya. Dia benar-benar muak terus dipermainkan bak pelaku kejahatan terbesar yang belum pernah ada. Rem dan Deuce hanya melihatnya khawatir.

“Atau jangan-jangan kau, sang perwakilan Class Zero, kupo. Kau pasti yang telah membunuh Nine karena berusaha membela Machina, kupo?” intimidasi Monoglin terhadap Ace kali ini. sama seperti Machina, Ace hanya membungkam mulutnya saja. Percuma beradu mulut dengan makhluk tidak jelas itu.

“Kupo... atau jangan-jangan kau sendiri juga menyimpan rasa iri terhadap temanmu selama ini karena merasa kalah dalam hal kekuatan dibandingkan Nine sebagai orang terkuat nomor satu di Class Zero, kupo? Sehingga kau menggunakan Machina sebagai tameng untuk menjatuhkan Nine, kupo.” Alhasil semua Class Zero menoleh ke arah Ace yang kali ini dituding sebagai ‘teman makan teman’. Machina juga menatap Ace nanar karena merasa dimanfaatkan.

“Itu tidak benar! Aku tidak pernah menjatuhkan teman-temanku sendiri! Sial! Berani-beraninya kau memutarbalikkan fakta tentang masalah kami agar kembali memperkeruh suasana yang sudah setara dengan neraka ini. Terkutuklah kau, Monoglin!” Umpat Ace dingin.

 “BAIKLAH! BAIKLAH! MAAFKAN AKU! TADI AKU ASAL NYELETUK SAJA! NINE MASIH HIDUP SAMPAI SEKARANG DI KANTIN! TADI QUEEN YANG PALING TERAKHIR BERSAMANYA SEBELUM AKHIRNYA QUEEN KE SINI. KALAU TIDAK PERCAYA. TANYAKAN SAJA QUEEN SAJA!” Bentak Sice emosional.

“Aku malah berharap dia cepat mati di sini karena dia selalu saja mencari masalah terhadap orang lain. Biar sekalian damai kelas ini.” tukas Queen dingin sambil melipat tangannya.

“Opopopo... syukurlah kalau Nine masih hidup, kupo... atau ah sayang sekali, Nine masih hidup, kupo. Bakal tambah lagi masalahnya. Opopopo...” tukas Monoglin denga tawa sinis khas nya.

Tidak betah lagi di kelas, Machina beranjak dari kursinya hendak keluar dari kelas terkutuk tersebut. Namun ketika dia hampir mencapai pintu keluar, Monoglin mencegahnya dengan pedang rapier kecilnya yang menahan lehernya.

“Mau kabur ke mana, kupo? Jika kau berani meninggalkan atau kabur dari kelas ini selama kelas masuk kecuali atas seijinku, kupo, maka dalam sekejap eksekusi siap merenggut nyawamu, kupo.” Ancam Monoglin dengan desisan yang menakutkan.

“Jangan lakukan itu pada Machina.” peringat Rem.

“Biarkan saja dia mati.” Celetuk Cater lemas sambil berpangku tangan.

“Kau!” seru Rem marah terhadap Cater.

“Cater-san!” seru Deuce dengan pandangan nanar.

“Hentikan, Monoglin! Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kau mencoba membunuh Machina.” gertak Ace berusaha mencegah Monoglin mengiris leher Machina.

“Ace-san!” seru Deuce.

“Diam kau, Ace! tidak usah ikut campur urusanku!” gertak Machina kesal.

“Astaga naga... orang udah nggak ngapa-ngapain pada si setan kecil itu saja juga bakal dieksekusi? Meskipun hanya keluar dari kelas begitu saja juga dieksekusi? Peraturan macam apa ini? Bisa-bisa kebebasan kita benar-benar terenggut di tempat ini.” keluh Jack.

“Kami sudah membaca peraturan-peraturan ‘ujian’ itu di android. Tapi tidak ada peraturan bahwa tidak boleh meninggalkan kelas ini selama kau mengajar.” Sahut Trey.

“Memangnya kau membacanya kapan?” tanya Monoglin balik.

“Tentu saja kemarin. Bukankah kau mengumumkan ujian kemarin, bukan?” tanya Trey.

“Coba baca lagi, kupo!” perintah Monoglin.

Trey dan beberapa anak lainnya kemudian membaca ulang peraturan tentang ujian pembunuhan itu. Seketika matanya terbelalak melihat terjadinya perubahan aturan tersebut, lebih tepatnya penambahan poin aturan.

 **“8. Dilarang meninggalkan ruangan kelas selama Monoglin mengajar kecuali jika keadaan sangat darurat.”** Begitulah isi poin tambahan tersebut.

“Tunggu! Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba ada tambahan poin ini? kemarin tidak ada aturan seperti itu.” Tanya Trey tidak percaya.

“Popopo... itulah gunanya ponsel android, kupo. Aku bisa menambah peraturan sesuka hatiku secara situasional, kupo. Jadi kalian akan menghadapi banyak peraturan hari demi hari, kupo. Jadi bersiaplah dengan peraturan-peraturan yang akan selalu up-to-date hari demi hari tergantung situasi yang dihadapi, kupo. Lagipula kemarin aku lupa menulis poin peraturan itu, kupo.” Jelas Monoglin dengan tawa khasnya.

“Untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin mengumpat setelah selama ini belum pernah aku mengumpat. **BRENGSEK!** **Terkutuklah kau, monster jelek!** ” umpat Trey dengan penekanan yang lebih jelas tetap menatap ponselnya dan meremas ponselnya tersebut.

“SIAL! PERATURAN MACAM APA INI? BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGUBAH PERATURAN INI SESUKA HATIMU?! SEBENARNYA YANG MEMBUAT PERATURAN ITU SIAPA SIH?! IBU ATAU KAU SENDIRI YANG MEMBUAT UJIAN GILA INI?!?!” seru Eight marah besar.

“Aku, kupo.”

“APA?!?!” seru Class Zero minus Machina serentak.

“Berarti sebenarnya kaulah yang mengadakan ujian sialan itu pada kami. Bukan ibu kan!?” tanya Cater beringas.

“Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja yang mengadakan ujian ini adalah ibu tercinta kalian kupo, tapi yang membuat peraturan yaitu aku, kupo. Karena akulah yang mengawasi jalannya ujian tersebut, kupo.”

“Kau moogle sialan! Jangan pernah coba-coba membawa nama ibu dalam masalah ini. Sudah jelas ibu tidak melakukan ini pada kami. Melainkan kau sendirilah yang membuat ujian ini. Kau ingin kami benar-benar mati, maka bertarunglah dengan kami, makhuk tanpa jari-jari!” bentak Cater sambil berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Monoglin.

“Kupo... makin lama kalian makin ngelunjak saja bocah-bocah kelas kosong ini. Bicara kalian sangat tidak sopan sama sekali padaku. Baiklah, akan kutulis aturan baru lagi.” Monoglin mengambil ponsel androidnya dan mengetiknya secepat mungkin.

 **“9. Dilarang berbicara kasar, tidak sopan, serta mengeluarkan umpatan terhadap kepala sekolah Monoglin baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung. ”** Begitulah isi poin tambahan kedua tersebut yang membuat semua orang semakin marah dengan pengekangan kebebasan ini. Seketika Cater meledak mendengar aturan itu.

“AAARRRGGGHHH!!! LAMA-LAMA AKU JADI GILA! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG JUGA!” gertak Cater mencoba berjalan ke arah Monoglin namun lengannya ditahan oleh Deuce dan Queen.

“Cater! Sadarlah, Cater. Dari tadi kau terus saja mengomel di sini. Lama-lama kau juga sama gilanya dengan Nine dan Machina.” tukas Queen.

“Cater-san! Sadar! Kau juga akan bernasib sama dengan Nine jika kau melawan. Bisa saja kau tidak akan berhasil menyelamatkan diri seperti Nine. Tenanglah!” kata

“TIDAK! LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI SAJA DARIPADA TERUS DIKEKANG SEPERTI INI! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI DIPERLAKUKAN SEPERTI INI! INI PENIPUAN!”

Melihat Cater masih memberontak dalam penahanan Queen dan Deuce, Eight bergegas dari tempatnya untuk membantu menenangkan Cater. Ia membungkam mata dan mulut Cater dari belakang.

“Cater! Tenanglah. Jangan begini, Cater! Sadarlah! Kami masih di sini, Cater!” Eight terus mengucapkan kalimat itu bagaikan mantra hingga perlahan Cater mulai tenang, dan ia menangis di pelukan Eight.

“Tidak apa-apa, Cater. Menangislah sepuasmu. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada kau melawan. Kau tidak sendiri mengalaminya, Cater. Kita semua juga kesal dengan permainan licik ini.” Bujuk Eight sambil mengelus kepala Cater yang bergetar karena menangis.

“Fiuh... akhirnya sudah ada yang bisa menjinakkan manusia yang satu ini. Aku tidak tahu harus memberikanmu apa sebagai ucapan terima kasih terhadapnya, Eight?”

“Cih! Aku tidak butuh apapun. Dan aku tidak akan terima jika temanku ini tersakiti oleh dirimu.” Desis Eight.

“Opopopo... cukup sudah dengan masalah ini, kupo. Sekarang biar kuurus bocah vampir yang satu ini, kupo. Kuperintahkan kau untuk segera kembali ke bangkumu atau aku akan-...” desis Monoglin namun langsung saja dipotong oleh Machina.

“Bunuh saja aku!” tukas Machina lantang. Terlihat sekali aura dingin melekat di wajahnya. Tanpa ekspresi. Pandangan tetap lurus ke depan.

“Apa?”

“Bunuh saja aku... kalau bisa...” tantang Machina dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk ke arah Monoglin.

“Hah? Kau? Kau menantangku? Kau sudah tidak punya rasa takut lagi rupanya, kupo?”

“Iya. Rasa takutku sudah hilang. Percuma aku takut pada kematian kalau di sini tetap akan mati entah mati terbunuh maupun mati kelaparan. Meskipun aku sudah keluar dari sini sendirian tapi tetap saja aku tetap merasa ingin mati karena tak ada satupun yang ada bersamaku. Jadi lebih baik aku mati di sini segera daripada bertahan di sini.” Kata Machina. Rem merasa sedih mendengar jawaban Machina.

“Lagipula aku sudah muak tinggal di dalam sini bersama dengan para idealis yang memuja ibunya hingga mereka memilih menentang pendapatku bahkan memusuhiku sebagai anak baru yang justru dianggap sebagai mata-mata Consortium 8 atau dalang dari permainan licik ini.” sambung Machina sambil menatap Class Zero dengan pandangan penuh amarah. Terlihat matanya membesar tajam menunjukkan rasa kesal. Sontak semua orang yang mendengar penuturan Machina tersentak kaget sekaligus tersinggung dengan itu, walaupun sebagian merasa bersalah karena mereka mengatai Machina yang tidak-tidak.

“Ya! Machina! Kenapa kau justru memperkeruh suasana lagi?” gertak Eight kesal.

“Diam kau, Eight! Itu juga keinginan dari teman gadismu yang sedang kau peluk itu.” Tukas Machina secara tidak langsung menyindir yang masih menangis.

“Kau ini! Dia tidak terlalu serius mengatakannya. Dia hanya kesal saja padamu!” bela Eight.

“Yah yah yah... sepertinya Machina benar-benar baper karena kita sempat memusuhinya. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar ingin bunuh diri... Bagaimana ini?” sahut Jack panik.

“Machina! Kumohon jangan menyerah seperti ini. Maafkan teman-teman kami yang sempat menggertakmu. Mereka sebenarnya tidak bermaksud-...”

“Jangan membelaku, Seven!” tukas Machina.

“Tidak ada gunanya kalian mau membelaku, tapi tetap saja kalian tidak mau mendengar pendapatku apalagi kalian mencurigaiku yang tidak-tidak. Memang benar aku ini hanyalah anak baru, memang benar aku ini idiot menurut kalian. Memang benar aku ini keras kepala. Tapi aku tidak suka jika orang-orang di sini menuduhku yang tidak-tidak apalagi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini. Kalau kalian juga merasa tidak suka akan kehadiranku, iri akan kehebatanku dan sebagainya, maka biarlah vampir yang menyebalkan ini mati dibunuh oleh ‘sang pengatur segalanya’ di sini. Jadi dengan begitu kalian bisa hidup tenang dan damai tanpa kehadiran anak baru sialan ini.” kata Machina panjang namun benar-benar menohok hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tak terasa air matanya kini berlinang.

“Machina! Bagaimana denganku? Bukankah kita sama-sama masuk ke kelas ini bersama? Bukankah kita ini teman semasa kecil? Kenapa sekarang kau justru meninggalkanku di sini bersama mereka? Bukankah kita ini juga sama-sama dimusuhi, Machina?” tanya Rem sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

“Tidak apa-apa, Rem. Masih ada banyak anak di sini yang begitu baik padamu, tapi tidak padaku. Jadi kau akan baik-baik saja. Ace, Deuce, kuharap kalian bisa menjaganya baik-baik yah. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih pada kalian berdua.” Ucap Machina seperti perpisahan terakhirnya kepada seisi kelas. Rem langsung menangis di pelukan Deuce.

“Machina-san...” gumam Deuce lirih karena merasa kasihan pada Machina. Ace kini menangis karena ia merasa bersalah pada Machina. Ia tidak bisa membuat teman-temannya tetap percaya pada Machina meskipun saling berbeda pendapat. Apalagi ia terus teringat akan kematian Izana di depan matanya sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa membayar utangnya sendiri jika ia tidak bisa melindungi adiknya setelah ia tidak bisa melindungi Izana?

Lama Monoglin terdiam mendengar penuturan Machina, tiba-tiba...

“KUPOOOOOOOO!!!!! APA YANG TELAH KULAKUKAN?! APA YANG TELAH KULAKUKAN?! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU HAMPIR MELANGGAR PERATURAN YANG KUBUAT SENDIRI, KUPO?! KAU! KAU TELAH MENGELABUHIKU AGAR AKU MELANGGAR ATURANKU SENDIRI SEHINGGA KALIAN BEBAS MELANGGAR PERATURAN YANG SUDAH KUBUAT, KUPO. UGH! KALAU BEGINI TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MENGACAUKAN UJIAN INI, KUPO! NINE! KEMARILAH! JANGAN BERSEMBUNYI DARIKU, KUPO!” seru Monoglin terus mencak-mencak memarahi Machina.

Tiba-tiba Nine datang langsung ke kelas. Tapi bukan berjalan sendiri, tapi dia diseret oleh penjepit leher metal panjang. Nine sempat berontak karena merasa tercekik dengan penjepit yang sempat mencekik lehernya. Class Zero tentu saja terkejut bukan main melihat Nine yang diperlakukan seperti barang. Setelah itu Nine dijatuhkan dari penjepit tersebut dan mengaduh kesakitan. Tak lupa setelah itu penjepit metal itu kembali dan membawa tongkat kruknya itu kemudian dilemparkannya ke arah Nine. Nine mengaduh kesakitan lagi karena dilempar oleh barang berlogam metal itu.

“SIAL KAU! SEKARANG KAU BERMAIN KEKERASAN KEPADA KAMI YA?! KAU PIKIR AKU INI BARANG APA DIBAWA SEPERTI INI?!” bentak Nine marah.

“Nine. Jangan berbicara kasar lagi padanya. Percuma kau terus menggertaknya.” Kata Trey.

“Benar. Lagipula Monoglin sudah menambah peraturan ini. jadi kita tidak bisa lagi protes padanya.” Timpal King yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

“Persetan dengan peraturan-peraturan palsu itu! Aku nggak peduli mau mau mati atau tidak lebih baik aku akan berurusan dengan makhluk sialan ini yang sudah memperlakukanku seperti barang.” potong Nine.

“Kau bisa dibunuh lagi kalau terus begini. Ini tadi Cater berusaha memberontak, sekarang Machina mencoba menantang Monoglin membunuh dirinya. Jangan perparah keadaan ini lagi dengan tindakan bodohmu itu.” Peringat Trey.

“Opopopo... tidak tidak. Aku tidak akan mengeksekusimu, Nine. justru  aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang juga, kupo.” Kata Monoglin.

“Hah?! Butuh bantuan apa? Tumben sekali kau butuh bantuanku. Pasti kau sedang bermasalah dengan tangan kecilmu yang tidak berguna sekali.” Sindir Nine.

“Benar sekali, kupo. Nah sekarang pegang pedang rapierku...” Monoglin memberikan pedangnya ke tangan kanan Nine.

“...dan bunuh DIA!” perintah Monoglin sambil menunjuk ke Machina.

“APA?!” seru Class Zero minus Nine dan Machina serentak.

“Kau! Kau ingin bermain-main dengan kesabaranku, hah?! Kau ingin membuat tanganku kotor dengan darahnya terus kau akan mengeksekusiku, ya kan?” gertak Nine pada Monoglin.

“Opopopo... tenanglah. Aku tidak akan mengeksekusimu, kupo. Justru aku akan meloloskanmu dari ujian ini lalu kau bisa keluar dari sini jika kau bisa membunuh orang yang kau benci, kupo. Dan sekarang targetmu sudah ada di depan matamu.” Monoglin memberi tawaran pada Nine yang justru menjadi horor bagi Class Zero bahkan pada Nine sendiri.

“APA?!”

“Serius? Nine justru diberi kebebasan jika bisa membunuh Machina? Permainan macam apa ini? Kalau begitu sama saja ini tidak adil dong!” omel Sice.

“Nine! Jangan lakukan itu! Ingatlah solidaritas kita. Masak gara-gara kau benci pada seseorang kau mau membunuh orang lain seperti itu?” peringat Trey.

“Nine-chin, jangan bunuh Machinan. Kasihan Machinan dari tadi dia terus dibully seperti itu. Terus kalau kau membunuhnya terus kau bebas, bagaimana dengan kami? Kumohon jangan lakukan itu...” Cinque memohon.

“APAAN SIH?! JELAS AKU INGAT DENGAN SOLIDARITAS KITA. Hei, vampir jadi-jadian! Kau tidak usah berlagak seperti korban. Hentikan sandiwaramu itu. Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan akal bulusmu. Mengaku sajalah kalau kau-...”

“Mata-mata? Dalang dari ujian ini? Jika kau benar-benar menganggapku demikian maka bunuhlah aku secepatnya.” Titah Machina sambil menutup matanya, seketika air matanya menetes di pipi setelah tertahan sekian lama.

“Tidak, jangan!” teriak Rem yang kini wajahnya sembab oleh air mata.

“Kau? Kau mau menantangku? Jika kau mau menantangku maka ayo kita duel di sini. Lakukan secara fisik. Hadapi aku secara jantan jika kau bisa bertarung seperti dewa perang.” Tantang Nine.

“Itu tidak perlu!” timpal Machina.

“Bagiku gelar ‘dewa perang’ hanya embel-embel yang tidak penting bagiku. Percuma jika aku bertarung denganmu. Pastilah semua teman-temanmu kecuali Rem akan membelamu dan mungkin mereka akan membantumu melawanku. Bukankah kau masih menjunjung solidaritas antar temanmu?” ucapan Machina terdengar mengompori.

“Yah, Machina. Sebegitu negatifkah pikiranmu terhadap kami?! Hanya karena kami tidak setuju dengan idemu kau langsung menyerah pada hidupmu begitu saja? Kalau begitu kau ini seperti anak kecil dong?!” tukas Eight.

“Memang aku anak kecil. Lantas mau kalian apa?” bantah Machina.

“Memang aku ini anak kecil. Anak kecil yang selalu kesepian... sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi. Temanku satu-satunya yang kumiliki hanya Rem saja. Setelah kehilangan keluargaku tak ada satupun orang yang mau mengadopsi kami. Jujur saja aku benar-benar iri pada kalian yang sejak kecil maupun sekarang bisa memiliki ibu angkat sedangkan kami tidak sama sekali.” Jawaban Machina semakin menohok hati Class Zero. Mereka baru tahu sekarang kalau Machina punya rasa iri terhadap kekeluargaan mereka. Begitu juga dengan Rem yang kali ini baru tahu kalau Machina juga bisa menyimpan rasa iri terhadap Class Zero.

“Lantas bagaimana dengan Rem? Bukankah kalian berbarengan? Kupikir nasib kalian juga sama. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengeluh tentang hidupmu seperti itu jika Rem saja bisa tabah menghadapinya.” Tanya Trey.

“Itu karena Rem dirawat oleh bibinya yang saat itu masih aman saat perang.” Seru Machina, sontak membuat Rem semakin kaget mendengar ucapan Machina yang membanding-bandingkan itu.

“Setidaknya Rem masih dirawat dan dibiayai oleh keluarga bibinya yang selamat saat itu. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya hidup bersama kakakku. Itupun kakakku tidak selalu bersamaku karena dia selalu meninggalkanku untuk misi perangnya. Jadi selama ini masa mudaku kuhabiskan dalam kesendirian selain bersama Rem. Bahkan setelah 7 tahun kami akhirnya putus kontak...” jeda Machina sebelum ia menyeka air matanya. Tanpa Class Zero menyadarinya, Ace menutup mulutnya untuk menahan suara tangisannya.

“Selama 7 tahun itu aku sadar aku sebenarnya tidak punya teman baik selain Rem. Tapi aku juga merasa iri pada Rem karena ia bisa berteman dengan siapa saja sedangkan aku merasa kesulitan berteman dengan orang lain. Untuk itulah, agar aku bisa disukai banyak orang aku memutuskan untuk mengasah kemampuan mulai belajar semua senjata yang ada hingga aku bisa menggunakan hampir semua senjata. Bahkan belajar sihir mulai dari nol hingga aku benar-benar bisa mengungguli semua orang sehingga orang-orang merasa bangga padaku. Maafkan aku, Rem.” Rem tidak menyangka kalau selama ini Machina juga merasa iri padanya. Dan ia juga tidak menyangka betapa berat perjuangannya saat ia belajar bertarung dan juga sihir karena ia berpikir bahwa yang dimiliki oleh Machina seluruhnya adalah talentanya sejak kecil.

“Dan kalau boleh jujur aku merasa senang saat aku mendapatkan gelar sebagai honor student dari Peristylium. Tapi tak kusangka tidak semua orang menyukaiku. Malah banyak orang-orang jadi membenciku dan kemudian mereka membullyku karena sebenarnya aku ini bukan apa-apa dan tidak memiliki talenta yang alami.” Nine seketika terenyuh hatinya mendengar cerita masa lalu Machina. Ia mulai merasa bimbang akan keputusannya.

“Setelah aku pikir-pikir, aku memang ditakdirkan tidak bisa berteman baik dengan siapapun. Apalagi sekarang di Class Zero kalian juga membenciku karena kalian merasa aku ini sok hebat dan bisa mengungguli kalian. Padahal... akh sudahlah. Percuma saja aku bicara seperti itu. Lama-kelamaan aku benar-benar ketularan mulut embernya Rem dan Ace. Hahaha...” tawa Machina penuh sarkastisme namun kerapuhan pribadi Machina tampak terasa. Rem dan Ace hanya bisa menangis mendengar tutur kata penuh keputusasaan Machina.

“Maka dari itu daripada aku ada di sini justru jadi pembawa masalah bagi kalian meskipun aku mencoba menolong kalian, lebih baik bunuh saja aku dari awal agar kalian tidak perlu merasa gusar lagi padaku. Nine. Lakukan sekarang padaku. Kau boleh membunuhku sekarang juga. Aku tidak akan marah padamu hanya karena itu.” Machina kembali menutup matanya. Pipinya telah basah oleh air mata yang menetes.

“Opopopo... kisahmu penuh dramatis sekali. Sepertinya akan cocok sekali buat acara teater. Tapi sebelumnya Machina harus dieksekusi terlebih dahulu atas permintaan dari Machina sendiri, kupo.”

Namun sayangnya Nine tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sedari tadi tangannya hanya memegang rapier kecil itu tanpa menggerakkannya sama sekali.

“Maafkan aku, Machina.” kata Ace namun tertahan oleh tangannya. Percuma saja minta maaf jika ia sendiri tidak bisa mencegah ini terjadi. Ia terus menangis.

“Kupo! Kenapa diam saja? Bukankah kau iri pada Machina, kupo?”

“Aku tidak iri padanya. Hanya saja...”

“Kupo? Apa kau sekarang sudah mulai bersimpati padanya, kupo? Padahal belum tentu yang dia ceritakan itu benar adanya. Bisa saja dia hanya berdalih agar dapat melindungi dirinya, kupo. Jangan termakan sandiwaranya, kupo.” Monoglin terus-menerus memanasi Nine meskipun Nine masih ragu-ragu dengan keputusannya sekarang.

“Jika kau berpikir demikian seperti yang dikatakan oleh Monoglin, maka bunuhlah aku. Jika kau berpikir bahwa aku berbohong, bunuh aku secepat mungkin.

“Tidak. Jangan, Nine. Bunuh saja aku. Jangan dia. Kasihan Machina... Dia hanya sedang putus asa karena perlakuan kasar beberapa temanmu terhadapnya.” Mohon Rem.

“Nine. Kurasa semuanya sudah selesai. Sekarang kau sudah tahu sendiri bukan bagaimana awal mula Machina menemukan kehebatannya. Kurasa tak ada yang perlu kau cemburukan dari kehebatan Machina. Dia sama seperti kita sekarang. Jangan kau musuhi dia.” Kata Trey.

“Aku tidak iri padanya.”

“Maka lepaskan pedang itu.”

“Nine. Kurasa kau harus minta maaf padanya. Tadi kau sudah berkata kasar dan menuduhnya yang jahat terhadapnya. Sekarang ini saatnya kau minta maaf padanya.” Bujuk Queen.

“Aku... aku...”

“Apa kau sudah lupa perkataan buruk Machina tentang Class Zero, kupo?” Monoglin kembali mengungkit persoalan kemarin di Lounge saat Machina mengatai Class Zero sebagai kelas nepotisme, kejadian di kelas saat Machina sempat mengatainya gila serta mengatai ibu mereka yang tidak-tidak. Seketika amarah Nine kembali.

“Nine! Kau Monoglin! Beraninya kau membuat teman kami marah kembali! Seharusnya masalah ini bisa selesai dan kau bisa mengajar di kelas ini. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam otakmu sekarang ini?” tanya Trey gusar.

“Kupo! Ujian pembunuhan tetaplah ujian pembunuhan. Pada hari kedua ini seharusnya sudah memakan paling tidak satu korban, kupo. Dan Machina telah merelakan nyawanya sendiri, bukan? Jadi pembunuhan tetap harus dilaksanakan oleh salah satu dari kalian. Lihatlah! Machina tampak tenang menunggu ajalnya, kupo.” Monoglin menunjukkan Machina yang terus menutup matanya.

“Kumohon jangan lakukan itu pada Machina. Aku juga perlu ikut dibunuh olehmu, Nine... Aku selama ini selalu bersama dengannya. Kau juga pasti membenciku, kan?” Kata Rem semakin _desperate_. Dia juga berusaha memberontak dari pegangan Deuce.

“Jangan, Rem-san. Jangan lakukan itu juga.” Kata Deuce.

“Ace-san! Kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja? Semua ini terjadi karena kesalahanmu juga kan semenjak kau berkoar-koar tentang Machina-san kemarin? Dan sekarang kau hanya diam saja dan menangis layaknya gadis cengeng? Di mana wibawamu yang selama ini melekat dalam dirimu? Kalau kau begini terus bisa-bisa yang dikatakan Monoglin kalau kau memanfaatkan Machina-san demi menjatuhkan Nine-san itu benar adanya.” tutur kata Deuce mendadak pedas dan menusuk hati. Seketika mata Ace terbuka lebar ketika dia dipecut oleh kata-kata pedas Deuce.

Monoglin terus menerus memanas-manasi Nine sedangkan Class Zero terus berusaha menghentikan Nine maupun Machina. Kepala Nine kian memanas. Dengan reflek pedang di tangannya bergerak dan...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

NB:

Maafkan aku jika aku lupa menuliskan tentang peraturan-peraturan di fanfic parodi Danganronpa ini. Btw, inilah peraturan-peraturan yang diajukan oleh Monoglin tersebut, sesuai di anime nya, dengan tambahan dariku tentunya:

  1. Siswa hanya tinggal di dalam sekolah. Meninggalkan peristylium adalah penggunaan waktu yang tidak dapat diterima.
  2. "Malam Hari" dimulai dari jam 10 malam sampai jam 7 pagi. Beberapa area terlarang di malam hari, jadi mohon berhati-hati.
  3. Tidur di manapun selain asrama akan terlihat seperti tidur di kelas dan dihukum sesuai dengan itu.
  4. Dengan batasan minimal, siswa bebas untuk mengeksplorasi Suzaku Peristylium atas kebijaksanaan siswa.
  5. Kekerasan terhadap kepala sekolah Monoglin sangat dilarang, seperti penghancuran kamera pengintai.
  6. Siapa pun yang membunuh sesama siswa dan masih belum diketahui sampai class trial selesai akan lulus, kecuali jika mereka ditemukan setelah class trial.
  7. Tiap siswa tidak boleh memasuki kamar dari siswa lain yang berbeda gender, baik pria maupun wanita. Jika dilakukan baik disengaja maupun tidak disengaja dianggap tidak bermoral dan akan langsung dihukum tepat di depan pintu masuk kamar yang bersangkutan. Kecuali jika siswa tersebut menyaksikan korban pembunuhan atau saat melakukan investigasi.



(sumber: http://danganronpa.neoseeker.com/wiki/School_Regulations dengan sedikit perubahan)

Dan juga tambahan peraturan yang baru saja ditulis oleh Monoglin di cerita ini yaitu:

  1. Dilarang keras meninggalkan kelas selama Monoglin memulai pelajaran kecuali jika keadaan darurat dengan seijin Monoglin.
  2. Dilarang berbicara kasar, tidak sopan, serta mengeluarkan umpatan terhadap kepala sekolah Monoglin baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung.



Demikianlah chaos Class Zero yang bisa disampaikan dalam cerita ini, terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan tetap pantengin terus tiap chapternya.


	6. Chapter 5

Monoglin terus menerus memanas-manasi Nine sedangkan Class Zero terus berusaha menghentikan Nine maupun Machina. Kepala Nine kian memanas. Dengan reflek pedang di tangannya bergerak sambil berteriak dan...

...semua orang menutup mata mereka karena tidak  kuat melihat adegan selanjutnya. Akankah Nine berhasil menusuk Machina hingga tewas?

Rem hanya bisa menangis keras di dada Deuce karena tidak kuat melihat kematian temannya sendiri, sampai akhirnya Nine bergumam...

“...Ace?”

Beberapa temannya yang telah membuka matanya juga menggumamkan nama yang sama.

Deuce membujuk Rem untuk membuka wajahnya sampai akhirnya Rem terkejut namun bernafas lega. Wajahnya sembab karena air mata.

Machina membuka matanya dan terkejut dengan seseorang yang membelakanginya.

Ujung pedang kecil itu hampir mengenai leher Ace. Ya, Ace berhasil menghadang Nine membunuh Machina. Dalam sekejap seluruh anggota bernafas lega.

“Ace?! Kenapa kau menghadangku?! Biarkan aku membunuh si vampir jadi-jadian itu! Kau tidak usah ikut campur!” bentak Nine.

“Nine-san! Sudah cukup. Jika Ace-san saja melarangmu membunuh Machina-san, berarti jangan lakukan itu!” seru Deuce.

“Benar yang dikatakan Deuce! Jika Ace menghendaki demikian, jangan lakukan itu. Semua anak baru di sini juga sama pentingnya dengan kita. Jangan bersikap egois seperti ini!” ujar Trey.

“Ace! Kenapa kau ikut campur urusanku? Biarkan saja temanmu membunuhku. Harga diriku sudah jatuh. Jangan permalukan diriku lagi dengan kehadiranmu di sini!” gertak Machina.

“Ace! Biarkan aku membunuhnya! Aku sudah muak dengan segala ocehannya! Kenapa kau selalu saja membelanya semenjak kalian berteman dengannya?” gertak Nine kesal.

Lama ia terdiam, akhirnya Ace buka suara...

“Karena dia sangat berharga bagiku.” Jawabnya seketika membuat Class Zero terpana dengan ucapannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Ace membuat opini secara pribadi tentang perasaannya serta ia menganggap Machina sangat berharga untuknya.

“Ace...” gumam Machina.

“Kau... jadi kau selama ini merasa kalau Machina jauh lebih berharga dari pada aku? Daripada teman-teman Class Zero mu yang selama ini bersamamu?” tanya Nine merasa sakit hati.

“Kau jangan bicara begitu. Ace tidak bermaksud membanding-bandingkan antara dirimu dan kita ini dengan Machina. maksudnya dia adalah-...”

“Ya. Machina jauh lebih berharga dari pada kau. Bahkan jauh lebih berharga daripada kalian semua.” Kata Ace lantang.

“Apa?” jawab Class Zero serentak.

“Ace! Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Kupikir kau hanya bermaksud berpikir positif kalau kau menganggap semua orang yang ada di sini sama berharganya. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau jadi ikut memanas-manasi Nine seperti ini?” keluh Trey.

“Apa katamu? Jadi... kau benar-benar menganggap Machina adalah teman sejatimu?” tanya Nine lirih.

“...benar.” jawab Ace mantap, seketika membuat semua orang menatapnya tak percaya kalau Ace yang selama ini mereka kenal adil kini berubah jadi orang yang terlalu berpihak dan mudah terbawa emosi hingga tanpa sadar ia berbicara yang tidak logis.

“Jadi... jika kau ingin membunuh Machina, maka bunuhlah aku terlebih dahulu.” Kata Ace sambil menutup matanya, airmatanya kini kembali menetes di pipinya yang sembab.

“Ace-san! Aku kan hanya memintamu untuk melerai mereka! Bukannya ikut bunuh diri bersama Machina-san apalagi ikut memanasi Nine-san seperti itu.” Kata Deuce panik.

“Seharusnya akulah yang melakukan hal itu, bukan kau. Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu...” ujar Rem sambil menangis karena ia merasa bersalah karena ia tak berbuat apapun sedangkan orang lain lah yang justru melindungi Machina.

“Ace! Minggirlah! Aku tak butuh perlindunganmu! Kau sudah mempermalukanku, dan sekarang kau ingin mempermalukan lagi dengan mendadak menjadi pahlawan untukku sehingga kau dipuji oleh teman-temanmu? Bukankah begitu? Sebenarnya kau ini memang bermaksud memanfaatkanku agar bisa menjatuhkan temanmu sendiri, ya kan?” gertak Machina sambil menuduh Ace.

“Aku tidak bermaksud melindungimu, Machina...” sejenak Ace menoleh ke arah Machina dan tersenyum.

“Aku ingin mati bersamamu...” ujar Ace mantap.

“Semua ini terjadi karena kesalahanku. Kau menderita karena semua ini salahku. Tapi tidak benar jika aku memanfaatkanmu demi menjatuhkan temanku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah punya maksud menjatuhkan teman-temanku sendiri. Semua ini terjadi murni karena kesalahanku, keteledoranku. Maka dari itulah... untuk mempertanggungjawabkan atas perbuatanku...” Ace kemudian menggandeng tangannya Machina. Machina sempat memberontak sejenak karena tangannya dipegang tiba-tiba tanpa mengerti maksud dari tindakannya.

“Daripada aku melihatmu mati dibunuh oleh temanku karena kesalahanku, lebih baik aku ikut mati tereksekusi bersamamu, sebagai pertanggungjawaban atas perbuatanku. Dengan begitu, kita tidak perlu merasa dipermalukan atau harus mengikuti ujian pembunuhan ini dari awal.”

“Kau tidak usah lakukan hal ini! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu!” Machina terus memberontak.

“Tapi akulah yang butuh belas kasihan darimu.” Jawab Ace lirih, seketika Machina berhenti berontak dan terdiam mendengar jawaban Ace yang sungguh tidak biasa itu.

“Kau... ini bukan dirimu, Ace.” kata Machina.

“Ya, inilah diriku yang sebenarnya. Diriku yang lemah ini.” ujar Ace, seketika membungkam siapapun yang ada di kelas ini.

“Apa yang kau lihat dariku selama ini hanya bagian luarnya saja, Machina. Tapi sebenarnya... aku tidak jauh berbeda denganmu. Kita berdua ini sama-sama orang yang munafik dan menyedihkan.” Ujar Ace lirih membeberkan dirinya yang sebenarnya, bahkan secara tidak langsung teman-temannya pun ikut terkejut mendengar pengakuan Ace yang terkenal cool dan kalem itu.

“Sama seperti dirimu yang berjuang mendapatkan pengakuan dari teman-temanmu, aku sedang berjuang menjadi pemimpin dan panutan bagi teman-temanku.” Ace mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada Class Zero.

“Itupun atas permintaan dari ibuku agar aku bisa memimpin teman-temanku sekaligus bersama-sama menjadi Agito. Oleh karena itu, aku harus menjadi orang kuat bersama Class Zero, berlatih kemampuan bertarung dan sihir, dan memerangi tentara Milites tanpa perasaan takut sama sekali. Sehingga mau tak mau aku harus mengorbankan rasa takut dan sedihku sejak aku masih kecil dan menganggap semua yang terjadi dalam hidup ini adalah suatu hal yang biasa terjadi.”

“Dan akhirnya kini aku menjadi orang yang tenang tanpa ada rasa takut bersama Class Zero. Class Zero dianggap sebagai kelompok yang terkuat di antara lainnya. Tapi di sisi lain, aku merasa hampa, sama seperti nama kelas ini, Class Zero. Bagiku nama kelas ini seakan-akan seperti sindiran untukku yang begitu hampa. Aku tak bisa merasakan emosi apapun selama bersama Class Zero. Kepribadianku seakan-akan telah dibentuk secara permanen oleh ibuku dengan kepribadian dingin, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Memang benar kata orang kalau kita ini dianggap seperti robot, karena akupun merasa diriku ini bagaikan robot tanpa emosi dan simpati, bahkan kami tidak pernah takut mati karena ibu kami selalu menghidupkan kami jika salah satu atau beberapa dari kami mati.” Cerita Ace semakin mengernyitkan dahi Machina. Sebegitu hebatkah Dr. Arecia jika beliau bisa menghidupkan kembali Class Zero yang setara dengan kekuatan dewa itu?

“Namun saat aku melihat chocobo, hatiku menjadi tenang. Chocobo itu benar-benar lucu selain bulu-bulu mereka yang lembut, chocobo itu juga lugu meskipun mereka selalu dimanfaatkan sebagai alat perang. Terkadang aku merasa kasihan pada mereka karena mereka seharusnya dipelihara dengan kondisi yang menenangkan, bukan dijadikan alat perang seperti kita semua ini. Itulah yang membuatku menyukai chocobo sekaligus merasa kasihan pada mereka yang tidak tahu apapun tentang dunia yang menyedihkan ini. Sampai akhirnya pula...” Ace menoleh ke Machina lagi. Kali ini ia berbisik pada Machina sehingga siapapun tidak dapat mendengarnya selain Machina saja.

“...aku memiliki teman yang sudah pernah kuceritakan padamu kemarin.” Machina hanya tertegun.

“Sampai akhirnya aku sangat menyukai chocobo melebihi apapun yang kusukai di dunia ini.” Ace tersenyum seakan alasan itulah yang dimaksud oleh teman-teman lainnya.

“Sayangnya perang yang terus-menerus membuatku tidak bisa menikmati kehidupan yang tenang dan damai. Belum lagi impianku untuk memiliki peternakan Chocobo dan memelihara mereka sebagaimana mestinya juga sia-sia saja. Apalagi perang tersebut hanya membuatku kehilangan orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupku, hidup kita.”

“Anak chocobo yang pernah kurawat saat kita masih kecil saja mati tanpa sempat bertumbuh dewasa. Serasa lingkungan tempat tinggal tidak cocok untuk makhluk hidup tertentu, belum lagi setiap kali kita mati di medan perang, ibu selalu menghidupkan kami dengan sihirnya sehingga kita bisa hidup kembali meskipun mati berkali-kali. Tapi hal itulah yang membuat kita jadi tidak menghargai arti dari kematian yang sesungguhnya karena kita hanya bergantung pada ibu semata saja. Lantas apa jadinya jika di ujian ini ibu benar-benar tidak akan menghidupkan kita kembali? Bukankah harus ada satu orang yang keluar dari sini sebagai Agito atau entahlah yang dipikirkan oleh ibu?”

“Hingga akhirnya Machina datang ke kelas ini dan membawa warna tersendiri bagiku. Bukan hanya karena kami sesama penyuka chocobo saja, tapi karena aku sadar bahwa Machina memiliki kepekaan emosi dan perasaan yang sangat tinggi, dan itu belum pernah aku temui di sekolah ini, bahkan dalam diri Class Zero itu sendiri.”

“Bahkan ketika ia merasakan penderitaan kehilangan keluarganya bahkan rasa kecewa menghadapi penolakan dari kalian, aku tanpa sadar juga ikut merasakannya, emosi yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan selama ini. Walaupun bagi kita Class Zero bahwa rasa ini hanya membuat kita lemah, tapi bagiku sendiri ataupun mungkin Machina, rasa ini membuatku jauh lebih manusiawi dan lebih peduli pada orang yang kita cintai. Bahkan sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya takut kehilangan sesuatu setelah kristal Suzaku itu dicabut. Itulah kenapa aku tidak mau kehilangan Machina seperti ini dan lebih memilih mati bersama Machina demi menebus segala kesalahanku.” Pidato Ace yang sangat panjang itu membuat semua orang tertegun, bahkan Machina yang ‘dilindungi’ oleh Ace hanya bisa diam saja mendengar penuturan Ace tentang kepeduliannya terhadap Machina.

 “Jadi kau boleh bunuh aku sekarang jika kau bersikukuh membunuh Machina!” titah Ace sambil memejamkan mata.

“Ace!” teriak Machina setelah tersadar dari tegunannya.

“Ace! Kenapa kau jadi begini?” tanya Nine gusar.

“Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Kupikir maksud perkataanku bahwa semua ini hanya tes kesetiaan agar kalian tidak perlu bersikap panik dan sedih dalam menghadapi semua ini. dengan begitu kita semua tidak perlu terbawa suasana untuk saling membunuh meskipun itu benar-benar ujian pembunuhan.”

“Jadi kau sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan perkataanmu sendiri kemarin itu, hah?!” tanya Eight menatap nanar Ace sembari tetap menenangkan Cater yang masih menangis meskipun tidak sekeras tadi.

“...Iya. Aku sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan keyakinanku sendiri bahwa ibu benar-benar datang menolong kita. Maafkan aku, teman-teman...” jawab Ace sembari meneteskan air mata.

“Apalagi aku tidak bisa seoptimis Jack yang selalu bisa berpikir optimis di saat-saat seperti ini.” Ace tersedak oleh tangisannya sendiri.

“Jangan bilang kalau kau mencoba menyalahkanku karena ucapanku kemarin. Aku kan tidak memintamu untuk setuju padaku.” Kata Jack resah, khawatir bahwa ucapannya menjadi kambing hitam bagi Ace.

“Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Jack. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang bodoh ini. Aku bodoh karena kupikir aku bisa mendamaikan pertikaian ini. tapi ternyata... aku benar-benar gagal. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengungkapkan isi hatiku yang kupendam selama ini bahwa aku sudah lelah bersikap tenang seperti ini selama ibu tidak bersama kita dan penuh ketidakpastian ini.”

“Terserah jika kalian tersinggung atau tidak dengan semua kata-kataku, kalian boleh menghakimi aku sekarang juga dan menganggapku orang paling munafik di Class Zero oleh karena pembawaanku yang selama ini tenang namun labil di dalam.”

“Ace, kurasa kau sudah berbicara banyak di luar konteks sekarang ini. Permasalahan ini sekarang antara Nine dan Machina. Tapi kau malah membicarakan masalah pribadimu dan juga keadaan perang yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini. Jika kau ingin membela Machina lakukanlah, Ace. Tapi bicaramu terlalu berbelit-belit.” Tanggap Trey disertai beberapa anggukan dari beberapa anggota Class Zero.

“Kau sendiri juga banyak bicara, Trey. Tidak usah mengatai aku banyak bicara. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku banyak bicara?”

“Sebenarnya motifmu sesungguhnya apa sih, Ace?” tanya Sice kesal mendengar bicara Ace yang semakin omong kosong baginya.

“Aku ingin kalian membenciku, sama seperti kalian membenci Machina.” jawab Ace datar sambil menutup matanya.

“Kau... kau ingin bunuh diri sekaligus membunuhku juga ya?” tanya Machina tidak terima jawaban ‘asal’ Ace.

“Diamlah, Machina. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku membelamu mati-matian dan memusuhi temanku sendiri.” jawab Ace sekenanya, masih menutup matanya.

‘Maafkan aku, Machina. Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin sekali menghukum diriku sendiri karena telah meninggalkan kakakmu saat sekarat. Mungkin setelah kita mati bersama baru aku bisa menjelaskan padamu saat aku bersama kakakmu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Machina.’ ujar Ace dalam hati.

“Kau...”

“Opopopo... sepertinya perwakilan Class Zero kebanggaan kalian mulai mengkhianati kalian. Mungkin setelah ini kalian bisa membunuhnya sesuka hati kalian, kupo!” ujar Monoglin memanas-manasi keadaan.

“Ace! Lebih baik hentikan celotehmu yang justru memancing emosi Nine. Sekarang kau juga sedang tidak beres hari ini, Ace!” kata Trey.

“Ya! Aku memang sedang tidak beres. Aku hanya akan diliput rasa bersalah kalau aku tidak melindungi Machina sebagai permintaan maafku karena tak bisa meyakinkan teman-temanku untuk tetap percaya pada Machina dan Rem meskipun di saat-saat seperti ini.”

“Kau! Apa sekarang kau sudah mulai merasa bahwa Machina yang masih baru di Class Zero adalah temanmu satu-satunya dibandingkan teman-temanmu yang selama ini selalu bersamamu selama delapan tahun?” Trey kini berbicara kasar pada Ace karena kesal. Namun Ace hanya diam saja menanggapi pertanyaan temannya itu. Ia merasa ia mantap menantang teman-temannya sendiri. Class Zero yang lain hanya bisa terdiam melihat perilaku Ace yang kini berubah 180 derajat.

“Sudahlah, Trey! Kau tak usah banyak bicara lagi pada si Barbie ini! kalau memang dia ingin mati di tanganku, biar saja dia terbunuh di tanganku. Aku siap melayanimu, Ace si perwakilan Class Zero!” desis Nine dengan mata siap membunuh karena penuh amarah dan dendam.

“NINE!” seru Class Zero minus Nine dan Ace.

“Lakukanlah jika kau bisa!” desis Ace balik dengan tidak kalah dinginnya. Bahkan jauh lebih dingin daripada biasanya.

“ACE! KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MERUSAK PERSAHABATANMU SENDIRI GARA-GARA AKU, HAH?!” seru Machina.

“DIAM KAU, MACHINA! Terima kasih karena kau sudah meracuni pikiran perwakilan kelas kami. Apa kau sudah puas dengan aktingmu itu?!” tuduh Nine.

“Aku... aku tidak bermaksud untuk-...”

“Diamlah kau, sekali lagi! Setelah aku membunuh Ace baru aku bisa membunuhmyu sebagai permintaanmu tadi...”

“Ah... akhirnya drama yang ditunggu-tunggupun telah tiba, kupo. Berhasilkah Nine membunuh Machina dan Ace sebagai dalang dari kekacauan ini sekaligus, kupo? Mari kita saksikan segera, kupo! OPOPOPOPO!!!!” gema suara Monoglin yang semakin menyakitkan telinga memenuhi ruangan Class Zero.

“Yah yah yah... Kalau dua hari saja sudah seperti ini bagaimana kita bisa lolos dari ujian aneh ini? Apalagi sekarang Nine mulai haus darah ditambah Ace yang jadi ikut-ikutan masokis seperti Machina? Apakah gara-gara pengaruh DeJavu nya Ace yang merasa berteman baik dengan Machina serta sama-sama penyuka chocobo? Bagaimana ini?” keluh Jack.

“DIAMLAH, JACK! OCEHANMU HANYA BIKIN PANAS KUPING DI SINI SETELAH ACE MEMANCING EMOSI KITA! DIAMLAH ATAU KUTINJU MULUTMU!” bentak Eight kesal.

“Ace...” gumam Cater khawatir.

“Oh demi Etro, apa sekarang kalian bertiga sudah menjadi gila seperti ini, hah? Kalau kalian seperti ini, maka-...”

“Hentikanlah, Trey!” perintah lelaki bersuara berat itu, memotong bicara Trey.

“King?”

“Hentikan, sudah cukup kau mencoba menghentikan mereka bertiga namun nyatanya hal itu tidak berhasil. Ocehanmu hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu saja.” Tukas King tenang namun diam-diam menusuk.

“Apa? Kau memintaku untuk berdiam diri saja melihat pertikaian seperti ini? Kau sendiri bagaimana, hah? Kau hanya diam tanpa kata sedikitpun seperti patung dan hanya menyaksikan semua kejadian demi kejadian tidak mengenakkan ini seperti kau hanya menonton drama saja. Lantas bagaimana dengan masa Class Zero nanti?”

“Ini bukan lagi tentang Class Zero, Trey!” tanggap King lantang, seketika Trey tertegun mendengar jawaban acuh tak acuh itu.

“Kali ini yang dihadapi oleh mereka bukan lagi tentang Class Zero, melainkan tentang masalah pribadi mereka masing-masing. Tak ada lagi kaitannya dengan Class Zero. Konteksnya memang sejak awal berbeda dari biasanya.” Kata King memberikan argumen tajam dan pedas namun memang hampir mendekati kebenaran.

“Bukankah sejak awal kita dihadapkan pada ujian pembunuhan dimana kita harus saling membunuh satu sama lain hanya demi satu tujuan yaitu keluar dari sini? Dan itu artinya ini bukan soal kekompakan kita menghadapi masalah ini, tapi bagaimana kita mengontrol ego kita yang sebenarnya di saat seperti ini?”

“Opopopo, benar sekali, kupo.” Sela Monoglin tenang.

“Ujian ini dilakukan untuk menguji kepribadian kita yang sebenarnya. Bahkan di saat kita berhasil mengalahkan semua musuh di Orience dan tak ada satupun musuh yang hidup, itu tidak menjamin adanya kedamaian, malah sejak kita masih muda kita justru diajarkan untuk berperang saja tanpa mengenal kehidupan di luar, maka yang tersisa setelah itu hanya haus darah karena terbiasa membunuh sesama di saat perang di berbagai daerah. Dan hal itu terjadi pada kita sekarang ini.”

“Lagipula yang terjadi pada ketiga orang itu sudah merujuk pada masalah pribadi mereka. Bahkan semua curahan hati yang diungkapkan oleh baik Machina dan Ace sama sekali tidak menyangkut Class Zero, melainkan unek-uneknya yang mereka pendam selama  ini, bukankah mereka entah sadar atau tidak telah membuka kepribadian yang sebenarnya. Dan aku yakin Ace punya alasan tersendiri terkait dengan sikapnya terlepas dari niatnya melindungi Machina. Cepat atau lambat, semua kepribadian kita akan terungkap di tempat ini, motif, tujuan hidup, bahkan masa lalu kita lambat laun akan terungkap di sini seiring waktu. Dan pada akhirnya kita semua hanyalah orang-orang asing yang dikumpulkankan secara paksa demi satu tujuan yaitu menjadi Agito.” Jelas King panjang lebar setelah sekian lama ia hanya diam saja.

“Yang dikatakan oleh King memang benar. Percuma saja mencegah mereka hanya dengan bicara saja karena kau sama sekali tidak mengalami hal yang dialami oleh mereka. Entah siapa yang salah telah memulai semua ini tapi yang pasti siapapun yang terpancing emosi di sini sebaiknya berhati-hati saja karena banyak hal yang dapat memancing emosi kita seperti sekarang. Bahkan Ace sekalipun juga dapat terpancing emosi karena ini. Jadi memang lebih baik masalah tersebut ditangani oleh mereka bertiga sendiri.” tanggap Queen.

“Tapi bukan berarti kalian hanya bisa bersikap apatis lalu menonton mereka seperti ini dan membiarkan mereka saling membunuh satu sama la-...”

“BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM SEMUA?!?!” Kini semua anak terdiam mendengar teriakan Nine, bahkan Trey tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

“Aku tak mau mendengar ocehan kalian lagi. Kini aku hanya ingin menghabisi dua bocah tengik di depanku ini. Kalian diam saja dan biarkan aku membunuh dua pengkhianat ini.”

“Benar sekali, kupo!” tanggap Monoglin masih hobi memanas-manasi Nine.

“Baiklah, kalian berdua. Jika kalian berdua memang ingin mati bersama layaknya Romeo dan Juliet, akan kulayani kalian untuk membunuh kalian berdua. Pertama-tama kau dulu, Ace.” ancam Nine mengambil ancang-ancang siap menusuk.

“Lakukanlah!” tantang Ace.

“TIDAK! ACE!”  teriak Machina.

“KUBUNUH KAU, ACEEEEEEE!!!!” Nine hendak menusuk Ace dan semuanya hampir menutup mata mereka. Namun, lagi-lagi terjadi interupsi.

 “Jangan lakukan itu, Nine!”

“Apa? Kau? Deuce juga?” tanya Nine saat Rem dan Deuce juga ikut menghadang Nine untuk mencoba membunuh Machina maupun Ace juga.

“Jika kau ingin mencoba membunuh Machina maupun Ace maka bunuh aku juga, karena aku temannya Machina. dan aku yakin kau juga membenciku karena aku anak baru juga, bukan?” ujar Rem.

“Diam kau! Itu bukan urusanmu! Dan kau Deuce! Kenapa kau juga ikut campur urusanku denngan mereka?!”

“Apa kau sudah gila dengan mencoba membunuh mereka semua?! Apa kau tidak lihat bahwa Ace-san jadi begini karena kelakuanmu yang seperti ini?! Sikap kita yang terlalu menggantungkannya?! Dia juga temanmu. Dia sudah terlalu sabar menghadapimu, menghadapi kita semua. Dia juga manusia yang juga tidak bisa terus bersikap tenang seperti ini apalagi dihadapkan pada ujian pembunuhan. Orang macam mana yang tidak resah bila harus melihat temannya sendiri saling membunuh? Semua orang di sini juga tidak mau melihatnya, apalagi King-san pasti juga gelisah melihat ini semua dibalik sikap tenangnya itu.” Ujar Deuce.

“Jadi jika kau mau mencoba membunuh Machina-san, Ace-san, maupun Rem-san, maka hadapi aku terlebih dahulu.”

“Ka-kau juga membela mereka?” tanya Nine.

“Deuce! Kau jangan bertindak gila seperti mereka!” peringat Queen.

“Deuce?!” seru Cater bangun dari pelukan Eight.

“Biarkan saja, Queen-san! Kelas ini memang sudah gila, bukan? Kalau bukan karena Monoglin-san dan juga permainan gilanya itu, pasti semua kegilaan itu tidak akan terjadi. Lagipula dia sendiri yang menginginkan perpecahan di antara Class Zero melalui Nine-san, Machina-san dan Ace-san.”

“Itu benar sekali, kupo.” Timpal Monoglin santai sambil melayang.         

“Jadi, dari pada kita terus berselisih seperti ini lebih baik kita mati bersama saja.”

“Maksudmu kita harus mengikuti ujian pembunuhan itu  dengan kita saling membunuh satu sama lain, begitu?”

“Bukan begitu, Sice-san! Maksudku daripada melihat kalian berselisih seperti ini lebih kami menyerahkan nyawa kami alias terbunuh daripada menyaksikan teman-temanku sendiri terbunuh di depan mataku sendiri.”

“Kalau begitu aku juga ikut mati demi melindungi teman-temanku juga.”

“Cinque!” seru Trey saat Cinque ikut maju untuk menghadang Nine pula.

“Bunuh aku juga sebelum kau mencoba membunuh teman-temanku, terutama Deuce-chan sama Remucchi. Apalagi Machinan dan juga Esuchi.” Tukas Cinque sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya sebagai pembatas antara Nine dengan Deuce-Rem-Ace-Machina.

“Cinque!” seru Cater lagi.

“Kerasukan apa Cinque hingga dia bisa jadi begini?” gumam Jack.

“Hah?! Kau yakin berani mati demi melindungi mereka?!” tanya Sice meremehkan Cinque yang dikenal penakut itu.

“Diam kau, Siceshin! Kau juga tukang pengompor, tidak beda jauh dengan Nine-chin! Gara-gara kalian berdualah, Machinan terutama dan juga Remucchi jadi marah pada kita. Apalagi Ace-chi sampai membela Machinan mati-matian bahkan tanpa sadar dia menunjukkan kelemahannya sendiri karena dia kesal melihat kalian terus menghina Machinan bahkan mencoba membunuh Machinan seperti itu. Apa sekarang kalian lebih mementingkan keegoisan kalian sendiri dibandingkan dengan kebersamaan yang sudah terjalin ini seperti yang dikatakan King-toki barusan?” ujar Cinque marah.

“Cinque...”

“Kau juga, Keitochi! Kau tadi di kantin juga menganggap kalau Machinan orang yang egois, padahal kau jauh lebih egois daripada Machinan yang justru berusaha ingin menolong kita. Buktinya kau hanya bisa marah-marah, merengek, dan menangis seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apalagi saat Esuchi menyatakan perlawanannya pada kita, kau hanya diam saja tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana Esuchi berusaha melakukan itu sendirian. Apa kau juga berharap Esuchi mati di tangan Nine-chin hanya demi egomu agar anak baru mati di tempat ini, hah?” Sindir Cinque pada Cater. Seketika Cater tertegun mendengar pernyataan tak biasa dari mulut Cinque. Begitu juga dengan beberapa orang yang terkagum melihat Cinque yang biasanya selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil mendadak berubah dewasa dan berbalik menyindir Cater yang berlaku seperti anak kecil baginya.

“Cinque... kau... kau tidak apa-apa, kan?” tanya Trey khawatir melihat perubahan sikap drastisnya Cinque.

“Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa, Treychi. Aku masih waras, kok. Apa aku salah jika aku berusaha melindungi teman-teman seperti ini? apakah cuma orang ‘normal’ macam dirimu, Queensi, dan yang lainnya yang bisa melakukan bahkan berbicara seperti ini? Padahal yang waras saja belum tentu mau menolong mereka di belakangku ini, apalagi Ninesy yang semakin gila ini justru tertantang untuk membunuh mereka yang tidak bersalah hanya gara-gara kedengkiannya. Sedangkan kalian hanya berdiam diri saja tanpa melakukan apapun supaya mencegahnya membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya membunuh Machinan maupun Esuchi.” Sontak perkataan Cinque menohok hati beberapa pendengarnya.

“Bahkan Kingtoki dan Queensy justru membiarkan mereka terus bertengkar hanya gara-gara mereka menganggap itu semua hanyalah masalah pribadi masing-masing. Kalau sudah seperti itu pembunuhan pasti akan terjadi oleh karena keegoisan masing-masing. Jadi daripada satu orang membunuh yang lainnya, mending lebih baik semuanya bunuh semuanya sampai tuntas, daripada yang tertinggal hanyalah rasa ketakutan dan trauma di hati kami.”

“Popopo... memang itulah yang aku inginkan, ketakutan dan trauma di hati kalian, popopo...” timpal Monoglin riang seakan tak peduli situasi rumit sekarang ini.

“Jadi kau ingin membunuh siapapun yang kau benci maka bunuh aku yang sama bodohnya denganmu.” Tantang Cinque.

“Ya Tuhan, kenapa semuanya jadi begini?” Trey merosot ke lantai meratapi nasib kelasnya sekarang.

“Jangan lakukan itu, Cinque.” Seketika Seven menginterupsi situasi tersebut dan berdiri membelakangi Cinque, ikut menghadang Nine membunuh Cinque.

“Kumohon kau juga jangan mencoba membunuh Cinque hanya karena emosimu semata.” Kata Seven dengan nada memohon.

“Kau! Ngapain kau juga kau ikut campur urusanku?! Jangan bilang kau ingin menasehatiku seperti yang dilakukan kumpulan sok pahlawan ini, hah?” gembor Nine.

“Tidak, Nine, tidak. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu maupun mereka semua. Mereka masih muda, masih berumur 16 tahun, dan itu berarti usia mereka belum cukup dewasa untuk orang di bawah 17 tahun. Sangat tidak benar jika kau yang berusia 17 tahun mencoba membunuh mereka yang masih berusia 16 tahun. Apalagi Machina dan Rem yang masih tergolong baru di kelas ini. Kau juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Ace yang berbicara seperti karena dia sejatinya masih muda walaupun ia perwakilan kelas kita, dia juga bisa emosi dan sensitif sewaktu-waktu. Jadi kumohon kendalikan dirimu.” Ujar Seven memelas, seketika membuat seisi kelas terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Seven, sama seperti reaksi mereka terhadap Cinque.

“Seven?” Cater hanya bisa malu sendiri karena ia merasa kurang dewasa menyikapi hal ini, malah ia melihat hampir banyak teman-teman sebayanya saling bahu-membahu melindungi Machina dan Ace meskipun harus bermusuhan dengan Nine, sedangkan dirinya hanya bisa merengek di pelukan Eight dengan tekanan situasi yang semakin tidak jelas ini.

“Semua ini salahku karena aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian serta hanya berdiam diri saja melihat ini semua setelah hari kemarin. Aku adalah murid tertua di kelas ini, seharusnya aku bisa menjadi kakak yang baik yang senantiasa membantu adik-adiknya. Tapi yang kulakukan justru berdiam diri dan bergantung pada Ace tanpa membantu mengarahkan Ace dengan baik.” Sesaat Seven berpaling pada Ace di belakang Deuce.

“Ace, aku tahu sebagai orang yang pertama diasuh oleh ibu, kau yang paling disayang oleh ibu serta menjadikanmu sebagai pemimpin bagi Class Zero. Tapi sebagai anak remaja aku tahu sebenarnya emosi dan kepribadianmu masih labil dan sensitif meskipun kau selalu bersikap tenang. Kau sudah berusaha keras menjadi pemimpin bagi Class Zero, Ace. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu jika kau akhirnya muak pada kami karena kami hanya melimpahkan semua masalah padamu saja tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri. Maafkan aku, Ace. Maafkan aku jika karena ini semua kau tidak mau mendekatiku dan tidak nyaman untuk menceritakan unek-unekmu padaku.” Kata Seven yang rupanya salah paham mengenai sikap Ace yang sedikit menjauhinya.

“Ah, kau salah paham, Seven. Sebenarnya itu hanya gara-gara masalah sepele saja, kok.” Kata Ace sedikit menggaruk kepalanya berusaha meluruskan persepsi Seven yang terlanjur salah kaprah.

“Tetap saja aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dan tidak berguna karena tidak bisa meringankan bebanmu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku.” Kali ini Seven menangis tersedu-sedu membuat Ace merasa bersalah karena terlanjur menjauhi Seven hanya gara-gara kekhawatirannya akan penampilan gender mereka yang ambigu.

“Kau kakak yang sangat baik dan aku tidak membencimu. Dalam hal ini aku tidak menyalahkanmu sama sekali. Kau teman sekaligus kakak terbaik yang pernah aku miliki.” Kata Ace lembut.

“Terima kasih, Ace. Dan untuk Machina... Rem...” Seven berpaling pada Rem dan Machina.

“Aku benar-benar minta maaf pada kalian karena tidak bisa mencegah pertikaian kalian dengan teman-teman kami. Terutama untuk Machina, maafkan aku jika kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan kasar Nine dan beberapa temanku padamu dan atas tuduhan-tudahn keji terhadapmu hingga akhirnya kau memilih pasrah dibunuh oleh NIne. Maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa membelamu maupun hanya sekedar menengahi pertikaianmu. Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf....hiks, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan terhadapmu, juga Rem.” Isakan Seven semakin keras setelah selesai berbicara.

“Seven...” Rem terharu melihat Seven memohon maaf pada mereka meskipun Seven tidak bersalah pada mereka.

“Ternyata di balik sikapnya yang cuek, cool, dan tomboy, dia gadis yang begitu keibuan. Aku jadi menyesal pernah menggodanya...” Jack hanya tertunduk malu.

“Kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini? Apa yang telah kulakukan tadi? Aku malah membuat kekacauan dan perpecahan di antara Class Zero...” Gumam Machina tampak meneteskan air matanya, sejenak menyesali tindakannya yang mudah tersulut emosi.

“Machina... kau lihat sendiri kan? Tidak semua Class Zero membencimu. Orang-orang yang ada di depanmu dengan sukarela melindungi dari Nine. Kau tidak sendiri lagi, Machina. Kau sudah punya kami sekarang walaupun tak semua. Cepat atau lambat semua pasti akan menerimamu apa adanya.” Ujar Ace sedikit sumringah dengan bekas tetesan air mata di pipinya. Namun Machina hanya menatapnya nanar.

“Dan untuk Nine, aku tahu kau bersikap seperti ini karena kau mudah tersulut emosi serta memiliki krisis kepercayaan diri. Tapi tidak benar jika kau akhirnya melampiaskan amarahmu dengan cara membunuh teman kita sendiri, apalagi orang yang kau benci adalah orang baru. Setidaknya kau perlu mengenalnya lebih dekat lagi padanya. Kalaupun itu semua dari Ace yang entah sengaja atau tidak sempat memanas-manasimu, setidaknya tidak perlu kau dengar dan ambil hati.”

“Hah, bukankah memang itu tujuannya dari hati yang panas, kupo? Ingatlah, ujian pembunuhan ini bisa terjadi jika salah satu dari kalian tersulut emosi, kupo. Dengan begitu, ujian pembunuhan bisa berjalan dengan lancar, kupo” Timpal Monoglin.

“Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada teman-temanku!” bentak Seven ke arah Monoglin.

“Dan jika pun memilih dua pilihan antara membunuh dan mati terkurung di sini, aku lebih baik mati terkurung di sini daripada membunuh teman-temanku sendiri, apalagi melihat darah yang tertumpah di tanah Peristylium ini.” lanjut Seven mantap.

“Nine. Kalau kau memang ingin membunuh seseorang untuk melampiaskan emosimu, kau boleh membunuhku. Hanya aku saja yang boleh kau bunuh karena aku merasa tidak berguna lagi bagi kalian. Walaupun akhirnya aku harus mati bersimbah darah tapi setidaknya aku tak perlu melihat orang lain bersimbah darah, bukan? Tapi jangan mereka di depanmu, apalagi Machina maupun Ace. Mereka sudah cukup menderita begitu lama meskipun kita baru mengetahuinya. Toh, lagipula Monoglin sepertinya sudah memberikan keringanan untukmu agar tetap bisa membunuh tanpa harus tereksekusi bukan?”

“HEH?! KAU SALAH DENGAR, KUPO! AKU MEMBERI KERINGANAN PADA NINE AGAR DIA BISA KELUAR DARI SINI TANPA TEREKSEKUSI JIKA DIA MEMBUNUH MACHINA, BUKAN KAU, KUPO! SELAIN MACHINA, NINE TETAP AKAN TEREKSEKUSI MESKIPUN MEMBUNUH ORANG LAIN, KUPO!” Monoglin mencak-mencak.

“Kalaupun kau memang masih sayang terhadap nyawamu sendiri, sebaiknya tolong pikirkan baik-baik tentang tindakanmu nanti.” Nasihat Seven.

“CUKUP, SEVEN! Bagaimana bisa kau yang bersikap cool selama ini mendadak menjadi seperti pengemis seperti itu? Ini bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Jika kau seperti ini terus, kau tidak akan pernah dihormati oleh junior-juniormu lagi.” Tegur Queen.

“Aku tidak butuh dihormati! Memangnya sedari tadi aku butuh hormat dari mereka, hah? Aku hanya ingin merasa empati pada mereka saja tanpa harus menyalahkan siapapun. Apakah aku harus bersikap mengutamakan logika dari pada perasaan seperti dirimu, hah?! Kalau seorang kakak kebanyakan seperti dirimu yang begitu arogan maka yang ada hanya pertikaian tanpa henti saja karena terlalu banyak menggunakan logika demi ego masing-masing.” Ucapan Seven malah menyindir Queen yang selalu disebut sebagai “Class President” karena sikapnya yang suka menggurui bak ketua kelas meskipun tak ada ketua kelas resmi di Class Zero (yang ada hanyalah perwakilan kelas seperti Ace).

“KAU! Baga-... Hm!” Queen sempat melabrak Seven namun ia menahannya karena tak mau pertikaian semakin memanas melihat Monoglin tampak dengan santainya menonton mereka sambil memakan pop corn entah dari mana serta menyetel lagu dari music tape sebagai backsound untuk mereka, seakan-akan apa yang mereka lakukan adalah bagian dari drama baginya.

“Tak kusangka, Queen yang dikenal paling galak rupanya langsung terdiam mendengar bentakan dari Seven. Mungkin karena Seven yang paling tua di kelas ini makanya Queen tapi bisa membalas apapun.” Komentar Jack pelan namun rupanya Queen yang memiliki pendengaran tajam bisa mendengar ocehan Jack tersebut.

“Diam kau!” desis Queen jengkel setelah mendengar suara Jack itu. Seketika Jack diam, tak mau berkata apapun karena tak mau mengkeruhkan suasana lagi.

Setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya Nine pun akhirnya angkat suara.

“Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan membunuh mereka satupun. Bahkan aku akan membatalkan niatku untuk membunuh Machina maupun Ace.” kata Nine dengan wajah datar. Seketika seluruh kelas bernafas lega karena tak perlu ada pertumpahan darah akibat pertikaian tadi, kecuali Monoglin yang justru mengeluh kesal dengan tindakan plin-plan Nine menurutnya.

“Seven. Kau benar-benar luar biasa.” Puji Trey pada Seven. Seven membalasnya dengan senyum.

“Sebagai gantinya...” kini Class Zero memandangnya kembali untuk mendengar kelanjutan kata-katanya.

“...aku akan menusuk diriku sendiri.” kata dingin Nine sambil mengacungkan pedang rapier mungil ke arah lehernya, seketika membuyarkan kelegaan Class Zero yang terlalu singkat itu yang kini diganti oleh keterkejutan untuk kesekian kalinya.

“Heh!? Kau, kau serius dengan keputusanmu, kupo?!” Monoglin ikut terkejut dengan perubahan keputusan Nine itu, karena hal itu tak sesuai dengan rencananya.

“Hah?! Sekarang giliran Nine yang jadi baper? Apa karena dia tersinggung karena kita menghadangnya lalu berniat bunuh diri sebagai gantinya? Bagaimana ini?” ujar Jack panik.

“NINE! JANGAN BIKIN MASALAH LAGI SEPERTI INI! KAU MAU MEMBUAT KITA SEKELAS INI SAKIT JANTUNG AKIBAT KELAKUANMU?!” teriak Eight.

“Kalau memang kalian sakit jantung lalu mati bukankah itu lebih bagus lagi? Karena kalian tak perlu saling membunuh demi ujian sialan ini dan bersimbah darah. Kalian semua bisa masuk surga kecuali aku yang pasti akan masuk ke neraka. Cukup aku saja yang bersimbah darah. Bukankah itu bagus untuk kalian?” Kata-kata Nine terdengar seperti putus asa.

“Nine, jangan begini...” timpal Deuce.

“Diam, kau. Terhadap Machina dan Ace saja kalian begitu protektif sekali. Terhadap aku? Apa kalian juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kalian lakukan barusan jika aku diancam akan terbunuh oleh salah satu dari kalian. Misalnya saja Ace yang berada di posisiku sekarang ini yang mencoba membunuhku? Apa kalian bisa bersikap protektif padaku?”

“Nine...”

“Mentang-mentang Machina adalah anak baru dan Ace adalah perwakilan Class Zero, kalian bisa melindungi mereka dengan baik bahkan kalian rela mati terbunuh olehku hanya untuk mereka, tapi aku... apa kalian rela mati demi diriku?” ucap Nine lirih.

“Ninesy! Apa yang kau katakan sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan masalah ini. Siapapun pasti akan kita lindungi. Kenapa kami harus bersikap berat sebelah seperti ini? kenapa kau harus iri pada mereka kalau kau punya kehebatanmu sendiri?” kata Cinque.

“Tidak usah mengguruiku, Cinque.” Ujar Nine ketus.

“Nine. Kami tidak memintamu untuk bunuh diri. Kami hanya memintamu untuk menghentikan niatmu membunuh mereka. Kami tidak ingin satupun di antara kita ini mati sia-sia hanya karena ujian aneh tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin kebersamaan yang kita jalin bertahun-tahun justru rusak oleh karena ini semua? Apalagi jika salah satu dari kita pada akhirnya mati meninggalkan kita yang tersisa? Siapa yang tidak terpukul melihat semuanya jadi begini?” kata Seven memelas.

“Seharusnya kata-katamu itu lebih cocok buat Machina dan Ace saja yang lebih kalian lindungi daripada aku. Toh kalau aku mati ada ‘vampir’ jadi-jadian yang akan menggantikan diriku bersama ‘pacar’nya juga.” Sindir Nine. ia juga menyebut Rem sebagai ‘pacar’ Machina walaupun ia tidak yakin apakah mereka memang berpacaran.

“KAU-...” Machina hendak membentak Nine ketika Ace menyela dengan pernyataan yang cukup mengejutkan.

“Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika ini yang terbaik bagimu, bunuhlah dirimu sendiri.” tukas Ace datar dan dingin, tak berperasaan, seakan tak menganggap Nine sebagai temannya lagi.

Sontak seluruh Class Zero, bahkan Monoglin sekalipun, turut memandang ke arahnya dengan pandangan terbelalak tak percaya.

“Ace... Apa maksudmu?” desis Machina.

“Ace-san, kenapa kau berbicara seakan kau membuang Nine-san sebagai teman kita? Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu?” tanya Deuce gusar dengan perubahan sikap Ace yang kini terlihat mengerikan di matanya.

“Dia sendirilah yang memulai masalah ini. Karena kecemburuan dan iri hatinya, dia menjadi buta akan sekitarnya dan mulai mencari seseorang yang bisa disalahkan dalam situasi ini. Bahkan aku juga yakin kalau kau membenciku karena kau iri pada kehebatan dan wibawaku sebagai perwakilan Class Zero. Benar, tidak?” Nine membalasnya dengan tatapan marah mendengar Ace menyinggung dan menghinanya.

“Yah! Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu? Kenapa kau malah berbalik memusuhi Nine? Seharusnya kau juga ikut menghentikan Nine bunuh diri!” seru Trey.

“Untuk apa aku mencegahnya kalau dia sendiri sempat mencoba membunuhku dan Machina?!” seru Ace balik, nada bicaranya lebih tinggi.

“Dan untuk apa aku mencegahnya kalau pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri setelah ia batal membunuh kami? Kurasa aku tak perlu mencegahnya mengambil keputusannya sendiri, seperti keputusan yang kulakukan untuk mati bersama Machina.” lanjutnya sambil menahan linangan air mata yang belum jatuh.

“ACE!” bentak hampir seluruh Class Zero berjamaah.

“ACE! MAUMU ITU SEBENARNYA APA, HAH?! NINE ITU TEMANMU SENDIRI KENAPA KAU BIARKAN DIA MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK BUNUH DIRI, SEDANGKAN AKU YANG HANYA ORANG ASING BAGI CLASS ZERO SAJA KAU LINDUNGI?! SEBENARNYA TUJUANMU ITU APA SIH?!” seru Machina frustasi dengan sikap tak terduga Ace yang tentu saja dibalas diam oleh Ace.

“Ace. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu karena kau membela Machina mati-matian. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa terima kau memperlakukan Machina di hadapan teman-teman Class Zero mu itu. Mau sampai kapan kau menyeret Machina dalam masalah ini? Sudah cukup kau membuat Machina merasa bersalah terus-menerus. Seharusnya akulah yang melindungi dan membela Machina, bukan KAU!” seru Rem yang mencengkram kerah seragam Ace. lagi, Ace hanya diam saja.

“Hah! Sepertinya perwakilan Class Zero kita berniat mempercepat masa pensiunnya dengan menantangku juga. Bravo! Kau beruntung, Machina. Ace rupanya lebih memilihmu dibandingkan aku sebagai temannya. Selamat! Kau telah memenangkan hati Ace sekarang. Sepertinya aku siap mati sekarang atas ijin dari perwakilan Class Zero.” Ujar Nine lemas namun menyindir.

“Nine! Jangan dengarkan Ace! Dia tak tahu apa yang sedang dikatakannya. Mungkin kepalanya terbentur atau Monoglin telah mencuci otaknya hingga menjadi gila...” kata Machina berusaha membujuk Nine sambil memegang bahunya.

“Hah?! Kenapa bawa-bawa namaku, kupo? Aku bahkan belum pernah mencuci otak seseorang, kupo. Jangan menuduhku sembarangan, kupo!” sela Monoglin tidak terima disinggung telah mencuci otak Ace.

“Tapi kumohon jangan bunuh diri. Aku benar-benar tidak mau jika keberadaanku dan Rem justru jadi jurang pemisah bagi hubungan persaudaraan kalian. Kalau memang kata-kataku yang kemarin-kemarin benar-benar menyinggungmu maupun Class Zero apalagi aku sempat menyinggung soal dokter Arecia, aku benar-benar minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya. Tapi kumohon jangan mencoba bunuh diri setelah batal membunuhku. Jika kau benar-benar ingin melampiaskan emosimu sekarang maka bunuhlah aku sekarang daripada kepergianmu justru menimbulkan kesedihan bagi Class Zero. Kali ini aku tidak akan mengeluh lagi mengenai apa yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Kali ini aku ikhlas dibunuh olehmu. Aku ber-...”

“Diam kau, Machina!” Nine menghempaskan tangan Machina dari bahunya.

“Kau tidak perlu memohon padaku lagi. Menumpahkan darahmu saja aku sudah jijik sekarang. Kau tak perlu berlagak seperti seorang malaikat hanya untuk menarik perhatian Class Zer-...”

“KAU SALAH! AKU TIDAK PERNAH ADA UNTUK MENGAMBIL TEMAN-TEMANMU, APALAGI ACE! AKU HANYA INGI-...”

“Sudah kubilang diam kau! Aku tak butuh perhatianmu lagi. Bahkan aku juga merasa tak butuh perhatian dari Class Zero lagi. Aku yakin beberapa dari kalian juga menginginkan kematianku kan karena aku bodoh, idiot, dan tukang cari masalah. Bukankah, begitu, Class Zero?”

“Kumohon jangan berpikir negatif seperti ini, Nine... Sebenarnya Machina juga sangat peduli padamu daripada Ace. Mungkin Ace berbicara kasar seperti itu karena dia ingin menunjukkan kepeduliannya terhadapmu dengan cara lain seperti yang Queen laku-...”

“Memangnya kau bisa tahu bagian mana yang menunjukkan kalau Ace peduli padaku? Buktinya dia hanya diam saja tanpa berbicara satu katapun setelah dia membiarkanku bunuh diri. Sudah jelas di hatinya ia memilih Machina daripada Class Zero.”

“Ace! Bicaralah sesuatu! Jangan buat Nine semakin membenci Machina seperti ini. Bicaralah pada Nine kalau yang kau katakan tadi hanya reflek saja tanpa bermaksud menyakiti hatinya.” Mohon Rem.

“Benar, Ace-san! Kumohon tarik ucapanmu barusan. Kau yang lebih kami hormati sekarang ini. Seharusnya kau bisa meredakan semua masalah ini tanpa berpihak pada salah satunya. Sudah cukup kelas ini panas karena kesalahpamahan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu diperbesar seperti ini.” namun Ace tetap saja diam sambil menatap Nine nanar, namun ia menggertakkan giginya, sepertinya ia menahan sesuatu yang telah lama ia pendam. Tapi tak tahu apa itu.

“Sebenarnya yang bertanggung jawab akan situasi ini siapa? Machina atau Nine? Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan semua ini. kenapa semuanya jadi begini?” gumam Cater masih tetap dalam pelukan Eight.

“Menurutku, bukan salah Machina maupun Nine. tapi salah Ace. Sejak awal dia membuat semua kesalahpahaman ini menjadi masalah besar bagi Nine dan Machina bahkan dirinya sendiri. Ini bukan Ace yang kulihat selama ini. Apa yang dia pikirkan selama ini? Kerasukan apa dia sebenarnya?” gumam Eight.

“Sudah cukup! Kalian membuang waktuku saja, kora! Berhentilah mengoceh yang tidak jelas dan biarkan aku mati!” Nine hendak mengangkat pedang rapier itu tinggi-tinggi, hendak mengarah ke arah dadanya, di mana posisi jantungnya yang berdetak berada.

“TIDAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!!” semua Class Zero, minus Ace, berusaha mencegah aksi nekad Nine dengan menengadahkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf jika ending masih menggantung selama beberapa bulan vakum, besoknya lagi ya vakum.
> 
> Btw aku baru dapat pekerjaan dan baru mulai tangga 2 Mei yang artinya besok baru kerja.
> 
> Maaf sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah lama nungguin FF ini yang nggak kelar-kelar.
> 
> Terlalu dikit ya? Maaf banget. tapi kalo nggak gitu malah ga update2.

**Author's Note:**

> Ini masih prolog ya. Maaf ya karena masih belum bisa ngasih tag nama untuk sang mastermind dan juga tuan dari sang mastermind tersebut karena masih dirahasiakan untuk kelanjutan cerita tersebut. Biar ada kejutannya. Apakah mastermindnya itu berasal dari Final Fantasy itu sendiri, termasuk salah satu dari Class Zero, atau mastermind tersebut berasal dari Danganronpa? Silahkan berspekulasi.


End file.
